I'm Sick and Tired of it All
by Lexi Lupin
Summary: I'm re-uploading chapters 2-15 which, at some point, the formatting got messed up on and they were totally painful to read. Snape must abandon his spy post to save Harry, Remus returns as DADA prof, and wait...will Snape and Harry become...friends?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING belongs to J.K. Rowling. DUH! A/N: Okay, I'm re-posting a few chapters so that they'll be easier to read so the first few might not have their original author notes.no big deal I don't think.anyway just so you know THERE IS NOTHING NEW IN THIS STORY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape watched the kids, as they headed to the carriages tot take them to the train. It had, by no means, been a dull year. The Triwizard Tournament had got everyone excited. Then Potter was picked as a second Hogwarts champion. Snape knew, deep down, that Potter couldn't, and wouldn't have put his name, or had anyone else put it in the Goblet of Fire, but he was still furious. Those were the kind of things that were always happening to James, one of the reasons he hated James so much. But now he was dead, so he had to hate Harry instead. It really wasn't fair of him, he knew, but he just couldn't help it. Harry had never done anything to him, there was no real reason for him to hate Harry. But, 'Hey', he thought, 'life's tough.'  
  
He heard someone approaching him from behind, and whirled around. Minerva McGonagall walked up and looked out the window too. She looked worn out, as someone who has not been sleeping well. 'But then', he thought, 'who has been?'  
  
Together they watched the various groups getting inside carriages. There, he saw Malfoy with Crabbe, Goyle, and a couple other Slytherins. It made him think back to the day of the last Triwizard task...  
  
The day had been normal, or at least as normal as it could be, when later, four students would compete for one thousand galleons. True, it should have been only three students, but someone had gotten Potter into it, so there were four. Always that fame, that Potters managed to acquire.  
  
The time came around for the third and final task. Diggory and Potter were tied for first place (at least they were Hogwarts people, even if they were Potter and a Hufflepuff.) They entered the maze, followed later by Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour.  
  
Snape helped patrol the border of the maze, (mainly to make sure no one was eaten alive by a blast-ended skrewt.) Nothing very out of the ordinary happened at first. But then, about half an hour into it, Fleur screamed. Moody appeared a few minutes later, asking what happened to her. Flitwick found her and brought her out of the maze on a stretcher. She had been stunned, but by who, no one knew. She was OK, so they woke her up and she sat with everyone else and watched the rest of the task.  
  
Then, a few minutes later, Diggory started yelling. Not the kind of frightened yell, like you would let out is you ran into one of Hagrid's beasts, but a scream of pain and fear. Well, it was so hard to find anything in that damn maze that no one could find the spot for a while. But then, red sparks appeared. Snape headed over, expecting to find Diggory, but it was Krum, also stunned. Snape was suspicious. Not of Diggory or Potter, but of someone keeping people out of Potter's way. Maybe Moody was right, maybe someone did put his name in to kill or harm him. He headed over to express his concerns to Dumbledore. Maybe, somehow, Voldemort had sent someone to kill him. The Dark Mark on Snape's arm, and Karkaroff's had been growing darker all year, maybe he would come back.  
  
But Snape was too late to tell Dumbledore about his worries.  
  
Potter and Diggory disappeared, and no one knew where they went. Moody came over, saying the cup was a portkey, and had taken them somewhere, but we had no way to reach them. All Dumbledore and the teachers could really do was stand around and wait, and try to keep the students calm, which would probably be unsuccessful anyway. Sure enough, people started worrying and shouting and everyone got all worked up and upset.  
  
Everyone waited. Snape was worried. Just because he didn't like Potter, didn't mean he wanted him dead. They assumed that this was Voldemort's doing, though how he could have had anyone turn the cup to a portkey, was beyond anyone's knowledge.  
  
After what seemed like hours, though it couldn't have been more than 1, if even that, Potter reappeared, holding the Cup and Diggory's wrist. And Diggory looked...  
  
"DEAD!!! CEDRIC'S DEAD!!!" some Hufflepuff was shouting at the top of his lungs. People were crowding around Potter as Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to keep them all away.  
  
Dumbledore turned Harry around and tried talking to him, but, in Snape's opinion, Potter looked about dead himself. Fudge walked over, being his usual obnoxious self. People were shouting, the Diggory's were coming, and Minerva was trying to restore order.  
  
Than Moody clunks his was over, and picks Potter up and leads him away. Snape didn't really think much of it, and only that Moody was taking him to the hospital wing. After a few minutes, Dumbledore came over to Snape.  
  
"Where's Harry? I told him to stay with me?" he asked.  
  
"Moody took him away, I would assume to the hospital wing," Snape replied, slightly confused. Then he realized something: Alastor Moody should have known not to do that. He and Dumbledore were friends, he would not disobey him like that, and he would have enough sense not to take Harry away from him, if it was indeed Voldemort's doing..  
  
"Minerva, Severus, come with me," Dumbledore's voice snapped Severus out of his thoughts, as he trotted alongside Dumbledore. They practically ran to the castle, with Minerva looking confused as to why they were, but not questioning Dumbledore's orders.  
  
They made there way to Moody's office, pulling their wands out as they did so. As they neared, Snape heard Moody's voice, "I conquer you!"  
  
There was a mixture of noise, Dumbledore blasting the door apart, someone yelling Stupefy, Moody falling over backwards at hitting the floor.  
  
They stared into the room. Potter, looking dazed and frightened was looking back at the professors as Dumbledore made is way to Moody kicking him over.  
  
So, Moody turned out to be Bartemius Crouch JR., working for Voldemort. He was interrogated under the influence of Veritaserum, and told them how he did it. Dumbledore took Harry away, leaving Minerva to watch over Crouch while Snape went to get Fudge. Fudge, being his narrow-minded self, brought in a dementor and he took care of Crouch. They all went to the infirmary, got in a big argument and Fudge left, refusing to believe Voldemort was back, and thinking Harry insane. Dumbledore started working to get people knowing about Voldemort, and asked Snape to return to spying for their side, which he did.  
  
'And greatly regretted doing', Snape thought to himself.  
  
"It's a shame," murmured McGonagall, jolting Snape out of the past.  
  
"What's a shame?" he asked, slightly annoyed at her for scaring him.  
  
"The things Harry has to go through, because of something beyond his control. It's not his fault he survived You-Know-Who 13 years ago," she replied.  
  
Snape couldn't think of much of anything to say to that, so he just said, "Hmmmm..." They watched as Potter, Weasley and Granger got into their carriage and rode away. Harry had been rather distant the last few weeks of school. In classes, he just sat there, never raising his hand, never talking to anyone other than Weasley or Granger, except the teacher, if need be. Snape had left him alone for the most part, figuring he didn't need anymore suffering for now. It was good, he supposed, to see him talking to other people, like Delacour and Krum.  
  
At that moment, a large black dog came bounding into the room. He had a roll of parchment in his mouth.  
  
'Oh, great, ; Snape thought,'just the person I wanted to see.'  
  
Minerva looked at the dog uncertainly. "Aren't you the dog from the night of the third task?" she asked. The dog nodded his head up and down and wagged his tail. She then turned to Snape. "What is with this dog? He seems unnaturally smart for his kind, like he knows exactly what I am saying," she asked.  
  
"Er-you might want to ask Dumbledore about that one," Snape replied, distastefully looking at the dog,"as I am not really permitted to talk about it."  
  
"Ask me about what?"  
  
'Speak of the devil, here comes Dumbledore' Snape thought.  
  
"Well, Albus," Minerva started, somewhat awkwardly, "I was just wondering what this dog has to do with anything. Why is he here?" Meanwhile, Severus walked over to the dog and tried to pull the parchment out of the dog's mouth. The dog pulled back and growled at him.  
  
"Oh give it up you great hairy mutt! Accio Parchment!"  
  
The roll of parchment flew into Severus Snape's outstretched hand.  
  
"Now Severus, you could be a little nicer!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
  
"Could, is the key word in the sentence, Albus," Snape replied, looking even more sour.  
  
Dumbledore gave an exasperated sigh. "I suppose it is useless to get you two to get along, isn't it? Anyway, to answer your question Minerva, I need you to trust me completely and swear never to tell anyone what I am about to show and tell you."  
  
"O-Okay..." she answered looking slightly alarmed.  
  
"Okay then. I am going to tell you a story, which will explain who this is and why he is here, and I beg you not to interrupt until I am done," he said, looking rather solemn about it. She nodded, and he led them to an empty classroom, and started talking.  
  
"Around thirty years ago, as I'm sure you remeber quite well, we admitted Remus Lupin to this school, despite his being a werewolf."  
  
Snape found he didn't really want to hear this story. "Headmaster, if you don't mind, I think I'll just-"  
  
"No, Severus, it is time you heard the full story as well. Please stay. Anyway, so we let Remus into the school. He had three particularly good friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Now I am going to skip ahead in time. You probably don't see how that part is relevant to what I am saying, but you will.  
  
"After the four left school, James married Lily. A while later, Harry was born. They were all still friends, but Sirius was James' best friends still. He was best man at the wedding, and named Godfather to Harry when he was born. Then, about a year later, Severus, who was spying for me, told me Voldemort was after the Potter's." Here the dog threw an odd look at Snape, which Snape sneered at, and Dumbledore continued.  
  
"We decided their best hope was the Fidelius charm. I offered to be their secret-keeper, but James and Lily refused, insisting Sirius would die before he betrayed them. He was their best friend, but I suspected someone close to them was working for Voldemort. Not necessarily Sirius, but either him, Remus, or Peter. We cast a charm, then, barely a week later, Voldemort found them," he paused, while Minerva sniffed a little and the dog whimpered a bit. Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on the dog's head, which made Snape roll his eyes. Dumbledore went on.  
  
"The next day, muggles witnessed Peter cornering Black and saying how he betrayed them, when Black blew the street apart, killing 12 muggles and Pettegrew. Sirius went to Azkaban for the next 11 years, until he escaped. This is basically what you will hear from history if you ask someone, correct?"  
  
"Well yes, Albus, but I still don't really see where this is going," Minerva answered looking bewildered.  
  
"Yes, I am getting there. Anyway, to continue on with the story. At the end of Harry's third year here, Hagrid was having his Hippogriff executed. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger snuck out to see Hagrid that night with Harry's invisibility cloak. Hagrid got them out of the house before the execution party made it down there. As they were leaving, Ron's rat was squirming around too much for them to keep going. It got away and he chased after it, throwing off the invisibility cloak. Harry and Hermione went after him, and ended up by the whomping willow. A big black dog ran into them and then dragged Mr. Weasley into the secret passage under the tree that was built for Remus's purposed when he was in school." Here, Minerva was throwing suspicious looks at the dog, who still had Dumbledore's hand on his head.  
  
"Remus saw them going down the passageway on the Marauder's Map, which is a map of Hogwarts showing a number of secret passageways. It also shows where every person on the grounds is. This map was created by Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter when they were at school. It is a rather long story how it fell back into Remus's hands, and we won't go into that. Anyway, Remus went after them. Then, later, Severus brought Remus's potion to him, it being a full moon, and saw Remus going down the pathway. So Severus went after Remus, who was going after Harry and Hermione who were going after Ron and the dog. Complicated, huh?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Minerva looked confused still and Snape looked annoyed.  
  
"Oh, just get on with it!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Patience, it's a long story, I need a breather." Dumbledore said, enjoying annoying Severus like that. He sat down a few minutes next to the dog and scratched his ears. "Okay, I'm ready, have a seat.  
  
"Severus went down into the tree, knowing how to get down from an unfortunate mishap at school. When he got there, all he saw were the three students, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. He was about to bring them all back to the castle when Harry, Hermione and Ron all tried to disarm him at once, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, outside of the willow, all he saw was Ron, hurt in some way, and the other two with Black. The Dementors who had tried to give the kiss to all three of them were retreating to the grounds. Lupin was gone, having turned to a werewolf, because he didn't take the potion. Severus brought them all back to the school on stretchers. We locked Black in Flitwick's office and I went to talk to him. And what he told me, alter's just about everything I have told you so far!"  
  
"What do you mean, Albus?" Minerva asked looking perplexed.  
  
"I am going to start the story over, as Sirius told it to me, in slightly shorter length of course. We'll be here all day! This is where the part at the beginning of the story will become relevant. Here goes.  
  
"Remus Lupin started school. He had his three friends of course. After a few months, they figured out he was a werewolf. So they decided to do something for him and become Animagi, so they could be with him when he transformed. It took them about three years to do it, I think. When they were in their fifth year, Peter, James, and Sirius could all turn into an animal at will. Peter was a rat. James was a stag. And Sirius- Sirius was a big black shaggy dog."  
  
At this statement, Minerva took an automatic step away from the dog next to Dumbledore. "You mean that's-that dog-is Sirius Black?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Dumbledore replied looking cheerful. Seeing the look on her face, he figured he should probably continue.  
  
"Yes, anyway, there is more. In animal form, the four of them explored the grounds in the middle of the night, and that is how they came to write the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Now, we jump back to where the Potter's found out Voldemort was looking for them. They convinced me that Sirius would be just as good a secret- keeper as I would. But the day before they performed the charm, Sirius had an idea, so that none of them would come to any harm. He figured that they should switch the Keeper the Peter, as Voldemort was most likely to come after him. A bluff, if you will. He believed Remus was the one spying on them for Voldemort. So they switched. And, you know how it goes, a week later, Voldemort shows up. The next day, Sirius went after Peter, not Peter after Sirius. But Peter yelled that Sirius was the one who betrayed Lily and James, so there would be witnesses against Sirius once he was gone. He cut off his own finger, blew the street apart with the wand behind his back, and transformed into a rat, and ran away."  
  
"So, Black is innocent then?" Minerva asked uncertainly. The dog nodded his head and wagged his tail.  
  
"Yes, he is. But I didn't know, until just about a year ago, because Lily and James never informed me of the switch. They had no time. Anyway, I have a story to finish. Oh, and Sirius, you can transform back to your usual self, no one will see you in here."  
  
Suddenly, the big black dog turned into a tall human, with long, but neat black hair and nice, dark blue robes on. "Why hello Albus, Minerva, Severus," he said, sneering at Snape, earning himself an equally disliking one. "So nice to see you all again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling! Duh!

**A/N: I'm embarking upon a reformatting adventure. This is an OLD (and not very well-written story…in my defense, I was about 13 when I started it…anyway, my now 20-year-old self realized it had SERIOUS issues (especially that quotation marks weren't even showing up!). So I'm fixing all the chapters. It's nothing new (sorry…).**

Chapter 2

Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling, as Minerva gave Sirius a weak smile. Severus's sneer just grew wider than before.

"Well, than what happened last year?" Minerva asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied, "I almost forgot! Well, it's the same as the three go to Hagrid's and into the whomping willow. Remus joins them. He said, that on the Marauder's Map, he saw the dog, Sirius, drag two people down into the willow, Ron and his rat. But the rat wasn't named Scabbers. It was named Peter Pettigrew."

It took a few seconds for that statement to sink in. Then, Minerva's eyes got wide and she started spluttering. "You mean- Weasley's rat- Peter Pettigrew!"

"Yes. He happened to go live with the Weasley's for twelve years. When talking to Black later, he said he broke out of Azkaban to get him, not Harry. So they told the story to Harry, Ron and Hermione, but then Snape came to take them to the castle, and hand Sirius to the Dementors." Here, Sirius gave an involuntary shudder. "He never saw Pettigrew, and assumed Black guilty. And, he was knocked out. But afterwards, after much debate, or so I'm told, Ron allowed Remus and Sirius to bring Pettigrew to his usual form. They led him out, with Snape, still unconscious. But it was a full moon, and Remus hadn't taken his potion. He transformed, Peter got away and hurt to Mr. Weasley, though not life threateningly. Harry and Hermione went to try to prevent the Dementors from performing the "Kiss" on Sirius. Harry produced and weak Patronus, but it wasn't enough to hold the Dementors off." Here he was interrupted by Snape.

"Why did the Dementors back off though? None of them there were capable of doing a strong enough Patronus, and no one else was on the grounds!"

"Ah Severus, I am getting there. There _was _someone else on the grounds though. Harry saw someone, across the lake, produce a real, powerful Patronus who drove the Dementors away." Dumbledore raised his hand to stop Severus from speaking again. "Harry was later telling me, he thought it looked a lot like his dad. Now I know that is impossible, but you will see how he made the mistake. Anyone could have done it.

"After I finished talking to Sirius, I went to speak with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. Now, here I am sort of guilty of breaking the law, or at least inspiring other's too," he said sheepishly. "I told them where Sirius was locked up, and told Ms. Granger to use her time-turner to save more than one innocent life that night."

"Albus! How could you! You could have gotten is serious trouble for that if the Minister knew!" Minerva scolded, a bit of a smile playing across her face. Sirius and Severus just looked shocked, as Sirius had never known how they rescued him.

"So I was right! It was Potter who let Black go!" Snape said furiously.

"Yes, I am sorry Severus. But it was necessary at the time to be not entirely truthful. Anyway, they went to the forest and waited for them to leave, if that makes any sense. Macnair saw Buckbeak, and then they went to go get him untied. They led him away before we went outside to kill him. They waited outside until everyone came out of the Whomping Willow, then went to Hagrid's house. Harry went to go see who it was who conjured the patronus before. He went over and hid, waiting." Dumbledore paused. "Do you both remember how much Harry looks like James?"

"Why, of course! They look almost exactly alike...except the eyes. He has Lily's eyes," Minerva replied fondly.

"Yes," answered Severus, "but I don't see how–– wait," he breathed, "you mean–– Potter conjured the patronus?" Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "But, he was only a thirteen year old, untrained wizard! How––?"

"Remus was giving him lessons on it since around Christmas, I believe. Harry wanted to know how to defend himself if they came to another quidditch match. So Remus, being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, offered to help him."

Snape and Minerva just stood looking thunderstruck, but Sirius had a kind of proud look on his face.

Dumbledore continued. "They waited until Macnair ran outiside to get the Dementors, than flew Buckbeak to where Sirius was locked up and he flew away while Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Hospital wing, and got back as I was saying goodbye to the other Harry and Hermione. And that is pretty much the end of that story," He concluded. There was a few moments silence while everyone was thinking about what had just been said. Then Severus handed the scroll he had taken from Sirius's mouth to Dumbledore and swept out of the room.

"Well, I suppose he has a right to be angry," Dumbledore said sadly. "Ah, now what's this?" He read the scroll thoroughly and rolled it back up. "Tell Remus I said thank you...and then tell him I would like a chance to speak with him when he is able. I think we'll be wanting a capable Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year- and one we can trust."  
"You want to have Lupin come back?"asked Minerva sharply.

"Yes, I don't see why not. These are dark times, and he is the only capable, competent Defense teacher we have had in four years. I am sure nothing will happen again like last time. And, with some persuasion, I bet Severus will resume making the Wolfsbane potion for him."

"That's wonderful," Sirius interjected. "Do you want me to mention that when I tell him you wish to see him? Or would you rather make that announcement?"

"I think I would prefer to ask him myself, as I am sure he will be rather hesitant to take up the job again."

"Very Well. I should really get going. He will begin to worry about me if I am gone too long. He'd probably think Snape had finally caught up with me," and with that, he turned back into a dog, opened the door with a paw, and ran out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus walked quickly back to the dungeons. He was furious, Furious and Black, Lupin, and even Dumbledore. Dumbledore had lied to him, Fudge, and just about everyone else, to save Black's stinkin' skin. He had tried to kill Snape once himself, or at least get him turned into a werewolf!

He had just sat down in his private quarters when that dreaded pain came back to him. He hissed and grabbed him forearm. _'Not again'_ he thought to himself. He cursed and grabbed a mask from a drawer in his desk and hurried from the room.

He, thankfully, didn't encounter anyone as he made his way quickly through the castle. Nearly running, Snape made his way to the forest, put on the mask and apparated.

They were in a cemetary. Snape suspected the one that he had had his duel with Potter in, where Voldemort's father was buried many years before. He took his place in the circle with the rest of the Death Eaters, dreading what this meeting was going to be about. No doubt attacking some town, or going after some family (though his main concern for now was Harry Potter.)

"Ah, my Death Eaters. I have the most wonderful news for you," Voldemort let this statement stand for a few moments while their curiosity was aroused.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "Please, do tell us Master. We greatly desire to know what fortune has been brought to us."

"Patience, my friend, patience. Now, you all," here he paused, "or at least _almost _all of you," he gave Snape a swift, piercing look, "should remember the night or friend Mr. Potter came to visit." A few nodded.

"Well," he continued, "than you all should remember how the protection given by his mother was lifted and I could touch him. Yes?" More nods again. "It seems that all or most of the protection given by Dumbledore has been overcome as well. I have found where his dear muggle relatives live."

Snape felt a wave of alarm pass over him. It was a good thing that they had masks, or someone would have noticed. Voldemort continued after a few moments silence while the Death Eaters digested this information.

"In a weeks time, I will be sending a few, three or four maybe, to _retrieve_ young Mr. Potter. After all, he is only what? Fourteen? And his relatives are all muggles. They should be easily dealt with enough."

Again, Lucius stepped forward. "Will you tell us Master, who you are sending?"

"Ah, Lucius, eager to get back to muggle torture, aren't you? Well, I was thinking to send my best. Three, I think now. Let me see. Lucius, I wouldn't want to deprieve you of this chance. Macnair, I think, you will be fitting. And one more, let me see."

He gazed slowly around the circle, looking carefully at certain Death Eaters, and passing quickly over others (Crabbe and Goyle, for instance.) At last he made his was to Snape.  
"Severus! How about you? I know you detest the boy, wouldn't you like to inflict a little _physical_ pain on him?"

Snape's stomach felt uneasy. This was a test, he knew it. Voldemort wanted to see what would happen if he sent him, whether Dumbledore would find out. "Why certainly, my Lord, I would be delighted to do so," he forced himself to say convincingly.

"Very well than. I shall be meeting with the three of you to tell you details in a few days time. You may all go now."

Snape apparated, but tried not to look like he was in too much of a hurry. They might suspect he was going to tell Dumbledore what happened. Which was, of course, exactly what he was going to do.

He ran out of the Forbidden Forest, up to the castle. Snape figured that Dumbledore's discussion with Black and McGonagall was over, so he ran up to Dumbledore's office.  
He gave the password went up the staircase and burst into the office. There, he found a person he hated almost as much as Black: Lupin. Both Dumbledore and Lupin looked up at Severus in alarm.

"Is something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, concernedly.

"Yes. Voldemort just called a meeting. He said that the protection you gave Potter at his muggle relative's house is gone. He has found out where they are, and is sending three Death Eaters in a week to kidnap him," he said very quickly, still gasping for breath after running all the way from the forest.

Lupin stood up quickly and Dumbledore sighed. "Who is he sending?"

"Malfoy, Macnair, and-," he paused, "me."

"You?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, me. It is a test. If you go get him before the week is out, he will know I told you. If Harry gets away while we are getting him, he will know it has to do with me. There is no way out of it."

"So, what?" Lupin began angrily, "Are you just going to kidnap him and take him to be tortured yet again?"

Snape sneered at Lupin. "I hate the boy, _Remus, _but I did not say I wanted him kidnapped and killed!"

"Oh- sorry about that. It's just-"

"Oh, spare me the lecture, werewolf," Snape interrupted him.

"Severus! Now Remus, you should not have said what you did, but Severus, can we please refrain from doing _that_ again?" Dumbledore interrupted the argument. "Remus was just trying to apologize! Now I know it is useless to get Severus to apologize to anyone, so let's continue on. We need to decide what is to be done."

Severus spoke up quietly, "I have already decided what to do." The other two eyed him apprehensively. Snape continued.

"I will wait until the night we go. Now, I can't promise that nothing will be done to Potter, but it won't be anything life threatening, as Voldemort will want to have his fun. "Lupin winced at that. "I will keep up the act as long as possible, then wait until Malfoy and Macnair are off their guard and stun them. If the protection is no longer there, we should be able to apparate directly out of his room. I can apparate with Potter, and materialize the other two's bodies somewhere else."

He finished, waiting to see what Dumbledore thought of that. "Well, Severus, it is up to you. But, I don't really want you to put yourself in that danger. I'm sure there is another way-"

"No, there is not! No matter how we do it Voldemort will know that I let the information slip! That will be the best way, and I can keep up the act as long as I need to."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well. Just be careful when you do. I don't want you to get hurt, after all you have done for our side."

"I will be fine, I promise," he said with a sour expression, "Now, if you will excuse me, I haven't eaten any lunch yet-" And with that, he slipped out of the room.

"This is going to be a long week," Remus said. Dumbledore nodded.

A/N: I know, it's still boring. It will get more interesting in the next chapter, I promise!

Thanks to all who reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything STILL belongs to J.K. Rowling! Believe it or not, it's true!

Chapter 3

Four days passed, since Voldemort had called the last meeting. Snape felt that dreaded burning on his forearm again. He ran out of the castle, hoping this would be the last time he would ever need to go to one of these meetings. When he got to the forest, he apparated, but this time, he was in a house, not the cemetary. When he got there though, there was only Voldemort and two other Death Eaters apart from himself.

"Ah Severus, we've been waiting.," Voldemort said pleasantly. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Mr. Potter. In three days the three of you will go to retrieve him from his muggle relatives house. The address is four Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey. You will apparate to his house, and subdue the muggles. I'm afraid you cannot stay for too long to _have fun_ with them, because the ministry will know if magic is being used there, and will arrive quickly."

Here, Lucius sighed dejectedly, "Couldn't we bring them with us?"

"Not now, Lucius. Perhaps another day. This should be a relatively quick in and out procedure. Now, you will come back here when I call you in three days. Apparate to the muggles house and find out where they all are. Do something with the muggles, I don't care, stun them or bind them, whatever. Find the boy. You can give him a little extra pain if you wish," here, Lucius Malfoy perked up a little, as Voldemort smirked. "Bring him back here. They whole affair should take less than fifteen minutes."

The three of them all nodded. "Very well. I will call you around midnight in three days. You may go."

Snape apparated back to the forest and made his way back up to the castle, in slightly less of a hurry then last time. He made his way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Severus, all went well, I hope?" he asked.

"Yes. The night of three days from now, he will call us. Thankfully, he said to leave the muggles alone and not to linger, because the ministry would know when magic is being used there. So when Malfoy and Macnair's attention is on Potter, I can stun them, send there bodies elsewhere and apparate with the boy."

"Send the bodies to the prison cells at the ministry" Dumbledore said. "I will be there, and it's about time that someone did something with Lucius Malfoy. We can turn them into the ministry at last."

"That would be great. Voldemort can lose two of his best supporters in one night." Snape answered shrewdly. "Anyway, I really must be going. I have things to do," he turned to leave, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Oh, and Severus? Remus Lupin has agreed to come back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." he said, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"LUPIN! Are you serious?" Snape began angrily. "And Fudge is letting you? After what happened last year, and the argument you had. I can't believe this! Lupin is-"

"The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we have had in a long time," Dumbledore interrupted him quietly. "I know you don't like him Severus, but give him a chance. He has already tried giving _you_ many."

Snape could think of no answer to that, so he just swept out of the room, cloak billowing behind him.

__________________________________________________________

Harry Potter woke up in his room after having a really weird dream. It hadn't been necessarily a _bad_ dream, though rather odd. His scar didn't hurt or anything, so he didn't need to write Dumbledore or Sirius or anyone. But now, as Harry tried to recall what the dream had been about, he found he could only remember bits and pieces of it. There were Death Eaters, but one of them was helping him and-

"BOY! Get down here and make the breakfast! NOW!" came his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice.

"Coming," Harry called, but inwardly, he groaned. _'It's really a wonder they even let me make breakfast,'_ he thought to himself. _'If Dudley made my breakfast, I would think he poisoned it.'  
_He pulled on his clothes and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table reading the paper. Dudley was next to Uncle Vernon, his little piggy eyes staring at the TV. Aunt Petunia was looking expectantly at Harry, a frying pan in hand.

"Well come on! You can't be over-sleeping now, there's work to be done!" she said to him angrily.

"Yes, I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled, grabbing the pan from her. He made scrambled eggs for Vernon and Petunia, but as Dudley was still on his diet, he only got a few pieces of toast. The whole diet thing wasn't really going well. If anything Dudley had _gained_ weight since he started it. He was probably sneaking food from his friends, just like Harry, who was on the same meal Dudley, though he wasn't the weight of a Killer Whale.

Harry had written his friends almost immediately, requesting some food. He had figured he would be half starved before he even got here. He had gotten large amounts of non-perishable food, which he would eat at night, while working on homework.

Tonight though, was going to be the best of Harry's summer, he assumed. Uncle Vernon had a business dinner with friends somewhere where it would be too far to drive home tonight. Vernon wanted to take Petunia and Dudley–– and they hadn't found a person for Harry to stay with. After many death threats, they had decided Harry could stay at home by himself for the one night.

"_Now if I find anything wrong with the house when we get back, you won't live to see that precious school of yours again, hear?"_

That's what Vernon Dursley had said when they at last decided about it. Harry was glad, however that old Mrs. Figg was called away on _"urgent"_ business and could not watch him. However, Harry wondered exactly what this urgent business could be for a woman who looked like she would keel over and die any second. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Uncle Vernon.

"Now, before we get back, I want the yard mowed, the garden weeded, the laundry loaded–" and so on, as Harry tried his best to remember everything. He figured he would work until sundown today outside, than finish everything else tomorrow morning before they got home.

"Got all that?"

"Yes, I think so," Harry replied and got up to leave.

"Oh no you don't! There are the breakfast dishes to be washed. We have to go and pack. Get to work!" His Aunt yelled at him.

Harry sighed and turned around and headed for the sink. _'This,'_ he thought, _'is going to be a long day.'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Severus Snape paced the entrance hall. This was the night. The last night he needed to go to one of those dreaded Death Eater meetings, though he would still feel the pain. _'But what if something goes wrong?' _he thought. _'What if Malfoy takes him before I get a chance to stun them?'_

His thoughts were broken by the flash of pain on his arm. Again (and for the last time, he hoped) he ran to the forest and apparated. They were in the same room as before, and again, it was just the three of them and Voldemort.

"Now that you are all here, are there any questions? And no Lucius, you can't bring the muggles back with you," he answered Lucius's unspoken question, "However, I admire your eagerness."

"Thank you, my lord," came Malfoy's pleased reply.

"Very well, there are no questions? I expect you back here in no less than twenty minutes. Go!"

With that, the three apparated and came out on a dark street in front of a small, tidy house. All the lights were out except for one in a room upstairs.

"Perfect, they must all be asleep," came Walden Macnair's cold, steely voice. Snape walked up to the door, whispered, "Alohomora," and they walked inside.

__________________________________________________________  
Harry slumped down into his bed. He was too tired to do more than just lay there for a while. He had finished most of the chores. All he had left to do outside was the garden, and all inside was vacuuming and dusting the living room.

He had intended to just lay there and get some rest, before starting on some Hogwarts homework. But sleep over took him and he went back to that same dream he had had the night before, before waking up to someone standing over, a wand at his throat.

"Don't move, or you'll deeply regret it."

The three Death Eaters went quietly as possible up the stairs, though there was the occasional creaking step. They had already checked downstairs, and no one was there. As the got to the landing, Malfoy spoke.

"Severus, come with me to find the muggles. Macnair, go and find the boy."

Snape and Malfoy checked all the rooms in the upstairs, but found no one. They made there way back to the room with the light on, and found Macnair with his wand at Potter's throat. At first, there was just fear on his face, then it was struck by a new look. Realization, maybe? The question was, what he was realizing. But then, his face relaxed, and he looked rather calm, considering three people were in his room who were servants of the guy who wanted him dead.

"Where are the muggles, boy?" Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"Out," came Potter's simple reply. But he wasn't looking at Malfoy. His eyes were directly on Snape's, though it was impossible to see Snape's eyes with the mask on.

Snape felt uneasy. _'Why is he so calm,'_ he wondered, _'and why does he keep staring at me.'_

His line of thought was broken by Lucius Malfoy. "Crucio!" he called, his wand pointed directly at the boy who lived. Needless to say, Potter's face didn't look calm any longer. He was rolling around on the bed, screaming.

The curse was lifted, and Potter lay gasping on the bed. "You don't want that to happen again, do you?" asked Macnair, as Malfoy held his wand out. Potter shook his head, starting to look calm again, but he was still eying Snape out of the corner of his eye.

'_Now,'_ thought Snape. He whipped out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" But it wasn't the only voice he heard. As Malfoy's and Macnair's bodies fell to the ground, he saw Harry with his own wand outstretched, pointing at Malfoy. But he made no move so stun Snape. Instead, he just lowered the wand and looked up at him.

"So, are we going to Hogwarts, or what Professor?" he asked.

Snape was at a loss for words. "How-? What-?––" he stopped to think about what to say. "How did you know it was me?" he asked while pulling the mask off.

"My dream," Harry replied calmly.

"Dream?" Snape replied skeptically. "What dream?"

"Sometimes, I dream about things Voldemort is doing, has already done, or will do in the future," he bagan, as if explaining something to a small child. "Before you guys woke me up just now, I dreamt about what just happened, in almost exact detail," He stopped and grimaced, "including the cruciatus curse."

"I see," said Snape slowly, amazed. "Is that why you have your wand with you?"

"What? Oh no, I always sleep with my wand under my pillow. I have been expecting something like that to happen, and Sirius suggested it."

At the mention of Sirius's name, Snape sneered. "Wow, Black actually has a bit of sense. Let's alert the papers. Now be quiet, I need to concentrate." Harry frowned, but kept his mouth shut. Snape stood there for a few moments, waved his wand, and the two stunned Death Eaters were gone.

"Cool! How'd you do that?" asked Harry.

"Simple materializing spell. Now get your school stuff and come on."

Harry ran down the stairs to the cupboard, pulled his trunk out, and took it upstairs. He jammed all his stuff in it and grabbed Hedwig's cage. (hedwig was delivering a letter.) Snape grabbed his arm, and Harry felt as if he were flying for a brief second before they landed at what Harry recognized as the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Snape waved his wand at the trunk and it floated along behind them, as he and Harry made their way up to the castle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Voldemort paced the room the Death Eaters had just left. In twenty minutes time, at the most, he would have Potter, the boy who always managed to escape him. Well he wasn't going to get away this time. He sat down as time went by. Fifteen minutes, ten minutes, five minutes, one minute...

But they never came. Something wasn't right. _'How hard could it be to subdue three muggles and a fourteen year old boy?'_

A half hour passed since they had left. Wormtail came running into the room.

"My Lord, our source at the ministry has just informed me, Malfoy and Macnair have been caught. Someone materialized their bodies to the prison in the ministry!"

Voldemort let out a roar of rage. He had been betrayed. And Voldemort didn't like people who betrayed him...

**A/N**:Whew! I had trouble writing that chapter. I hope you people enjoyed how that turned out. If not, let me know, constructive criticism is welcome!_  
_  
A/N: Thanks to reviewers!  
KungFuQueen: I'm so glad you are so anxious for the rest of the story. In fact, so am I!

FantasyFan: I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue (there was another, not to positive comment about it!) Thanks!!!

Sasina: I tried so hard to keep everyone in good character from the book. Thanks for commenting on it!

Enfleurage: I'm getting to the interesting fanfic, I'm getting there!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me, get over it.

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore walked away from the cells at the ministry. He needed to find Cornelius Fudge. He had left two aurors to guard Malfoy and Macnair. He got halfway to Fudge's office when he saw him come sweeping down the hallway. He looked tired, as one who has just got out of bed, but that was understandable, as it was about midnight.

"Cornelius, we need to talk."

"What has happened?" Fudge demanded. "I have just recieved word at home that you caught two Death Eaters." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, who are they?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Fudge's eyes widened in shock, "and Walden Macnair."

"Dumbledore, that's insane! Honorable families, not ones to go to the Dark side! Honestly, how do I know this isn't a setup? Maybe you are framing them, what do you have to say to that?"

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "They were trying to kidnap Harry Potter. Severus is spying for me and he went and stunned them before they could take him to Voldemort."

At that, Fudge flinched, but then eyed him suspiciously. "And how do I know you are telling the truth."

"Test them with Veritaserum, if you like. I am not going to lie to you to make you see the truth!" Dumbledore said sternly. "Here, I have some with me–" He pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Fudge. At that moment they reached the cell and the Aurors opened the door to let them through. The Death Eater's masks had been removed.

Fudge poured three drops of the clear liquid down Malfoy's throat and whispered, "Ennervate."

Lucius Malfoys opened his eyes and looked around. "Can you hear me Lucius?" asked Fudge, sounding, if anything, concerned about him.

"Yes," muttered Malfoy. Dumbledore stepped forward before Fudge could ask anything else.  
"Lucius Malfoy, are you a Death Eater?"

Again, all he muttered was, "Yes."

"And are you one of your own free will?"

"Yes," he said again, as Fudge's eyes widened in shock.

And they went on to question him about the happenings of earlier that night. Then, Dumbledore asked one, final question.

"And is Voldemort back, in full power?"

"Yes." Fudge stared, disbelieving.

"But how? He's dead! It can't be?"

"Last year, at the last task of the Triwizard tournament, Wormtail made him a potion with the bone of his father, his own flesh, and Harry Potter's blood. He got his body back," explained Malfoy in a monotone voice.

"Wormtail?" Fudge asked confused, "Who is "Wormtail?"

"His real name, is Peter Pettigrew."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Remus Lupin was sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts with the big black dog at his side that was Sirius. Dumbledore had told them to come to make sure Harry and Snape got back okay. It had been decided Harry would spend his first night in the infirmary, so any injuries could be treated, and they could set a room up the next day.

"Sirius, I'm sure Harry will be fine! Calm down," Remus remarked as the dog started pacing the room. The dog looked around and turned back into a human. Madam Pomfrey was out for the night, and they weren't really expecting any teachers to be around, but they felt it wise to take precautions and told Sirius to stay in his dog form.

"Yeah? I bet Snape will be just as eager to throw him to Voldemort as any other of the Death Eaters, working for Dumbledore or not." Sirius replied nastily.

"Now Sirius, I–"

"I heard that, Black."

Remus and Sirius whirled around. Severus Snape stood right in the doorway, but there was no sign of Harry.

"Severus," began Remus, shakily, "where's Harry?"

"What?" asked Snape, "Oh, Harry. You know, Black really was right. I can't stand him so I just let Malfoy and Macnair take him," he said offhandedly.

Remus visibly paled as Snape finished his sentence. Sirius stood there for a few moments, before launching himself at Snape, only held back by Remus grabbing the back of his robes.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" screamed Sirius, "YOU BASTARD! HOW–!"

He was cut short by the sound of laughter in the hall.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Harry Potter and Severus Snape walked towards the infirmary at Hogwarts.

"Why am I going to the hospital wing, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Use your head Potter. We don't exactly have time to set you up a room at twelve-thirty in the morning, now do we?" responded Snape, sounding as foul as ever.

"Ah. Well, where will I be stay–?" He stopped as Snape held his hand up to his lips for silence. As they approached the infirmary, they could hear voices from inside.

"–I'm sure Harry will be fine! Calm down," Harry heard Remus Lupin's calm voice.

"Yeah? I bet Snape will be just as eager to throw him to Voldemort as any other of the Death Eaters, working for Dumbledore or not," came Sirius's annoyed voice.

They reached the door to the infirmary. Snape leaned down to Harry and whispered, "Stay here," while smiling evilly. Harry looked at him uncertainly, but did as he said. Snape walked to the door. "I heard that, Black."

"Severus, where's Harry?" Harry heard Remus say, sounding shaken.

"What?" asked Snape, "Oh, Harry. You know, Black really was right. I can't stand him so I just let Malfoy and Macnair take him," he said.

Harry grinned, as he saw why Snape wanted him to stay where he was. But then he heard Sirius shouting.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! YOU BASTARD! HOW–" Harry couldn't stand it any longer, and started laughing. Sirius stopped abruptly, and Harry walked into the ward, still laughing.

"Sorry Sirius," he gasped, "he made me do it!" he said, pointing at Snape, who looked rather amused at the whole thing.

Sirius ran over and swept Harry into a big hug. Remus started chuckling at Harry, who was protesting as his face turned bluer from lack of air. Then he stopped abruptly. "Oh my god," Remus muttered, no trace of a smile on his face.

Harry and Sirius broke apart, and Snape looked taken aback. "What's the matter? I'm happy to see you too, if that's what you're worried about–" Harry said anxiously.

"No Harry, it's not that, it's just," he stopped for dramatic effect, "Severus Snape has a sense of humor!"

Everyone burst out laughing, except Snape. Any look of amusement was quickly gone from his face. He spun around and headed out the door, muttering about "Damn Gryffindors." Which, of course, made everyone laugh even louder.

"So, Harry, what's up with you? A week after term's over, and you're already back!" Remus said.

"Oh, the usual. Getting nearly starved at home. Oh, it's no big deal," he added to the look of astonishment on their faces, "Dudley's on a diet and I only get as much as he does, even though I weigh about five times less. And Ron and Hermione send me food."

"I see," replied Remus slowly, "and what about tonight? Did you get hurt at all?" he asked anxiously.

"No–," began Harry, "–well, Lucius Malfoy hit me with a Cruciatus curse, but other than that, no," Sirius's face darkened. "I'll be okay. It's not the first time it's happened either," he added with a grimace.

Remus walked over to the cabinet, "Here, eat some chocolate anyway," he said, handing Harry a large bar.

"Thanks," replied Harry. "So, how have you two been?"

Sirius responded, "Oh, we've been pretty good. I've been staying at his house," he pointed at Lupin, "for the past couple weeks. It's definitely better than sitting in a cave in Hogsmeade all day, with nothing to do." He paused for a moment, than said, "Guess what?" excitedly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Remus here is going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again!"

"Oh thanks, Sirius, I kind of wanted to surprise him with that!"

"Oh–Sorry," said Sirius, not really sounding sorry at all.

"That's great!" interrupted Harry. "Defense classes are going to be fun again!"

Remus smiled at Harry. "Yeah, but with Voldemort back and all, I imagine they will be slightly more intense than last time. If he would ever make a move to attack the school, you guys need to know how to defend yourselves," he paused, "and against more than just Boggarts and hinkypunks."

They talked on for a while, about themselves, and things happening in the wizarding world that Harry didn't know about, and about everything else imaginable (Harry's love life, for instance.) Then they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Sirius, you better change back, hurry!" said Harry quietly.

But it was just Dumbledore. "Hello, I'm glad to see you uninjured Harry. Remus, Sirius," he nodded both of them. "You can take on your normal shape, Sirius," he said, eyes twinkling, "of course, maybe anymore, being a dog _is_ your normal shape."

Sirius growled at Dumbledore, but turned back into a man. "Did you get Malfoy and Macnair okay?" he asked.

"Yes we did, and questioned both of them under the influence of Veritaserum. And I have some good news. I believe that Fudge has finally got the idea that Voldemort is back, as they both said so. I will have to go and talk to him tomorrow about what is to be done in order to resist him. The second good news, is that Malfoy mentioned one of Voldemort's supporter's by the name of Wormtail," all three of the other's pairs of eyes grew wide. "When Fudge asked who Wormtail was, Malfoy told him he was Peter Pettigrew." They all looked hopefully at Dumbledore, and he continued.

"Fudge and I are going to discuss that tomorrow as well. I am hoping that with Malfoy's word, he will be willing to give you a trial, and question _you_ under Veritaserum. However, he might not wish to just go on Malfoy's word, thinking he could be mistaken. In that case, we will just have to wait, and maybe, eventually, we will find him ourselves."

He looked at all of them. "Well," he said, "I would recommend getting some sleep now. It's late! Or early actually," he added as an afterthought. "And tomorrow, Harry, we will move you into a room so you don't have to sleep in the hospital the whole summer. I doubt you really want to stay in Gryffindor tower by yourself all summer, but we'll get you some nice big quarters to yourself. And Sirius can stay there with you when he wants. It will be just down the hall from Remus's rooms if you need anything. Well, I better be off. An old man needs some sleep!" and with that, he walked out of the room and turned towards his office, whistling as he went.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, Harry awoke to Madam Pomfrey standing over him. "Come on, you better get up, you're going to miss breakfast!"

Harry jumped out of bed and pulled the curtains around his bed so he could get dressed in privacy. He left the room and started making his way down the the great hall, when he saw Remus and Sirius (in dog form) walking towards him.

"There you are! We thought you were going to sleep in until lunch!" Remus said jokingly.

"Nah, my stomach would have woken me up eventually, remember how I was 'starved' at the Dursley's?" he replied, leaning down to scratch 'Snuffles' behind the ears.

They entered the Great Hall. As Harry just got there last night, none of the teachers knew he was there, except Snape and he was gone. Harry suspected he was with Dumbledore at the ministry, as he was gone also. He got many curious looks from teacher's, but no where near as many as Sirius did. The three of them just ignored the others and sat down and began piling their plates with food (actually, Harry and Remus piled a third plate with food and put it on the floor for Sirius.)

"So Harry," asked Flitwick in his squeaky voice, "what brings you back to Hogwarts?"

Harry began to reply, but Remus broke in. "Actually, Dumbledore is going to have a meeting with the staff tonight to explain, when he comes back."

"Oh–well, okay Remus. It's good to see you anyway Harry!" he replied, and went back to his breakfast.

"Thanks," Harry said in an undertone to Remus, "I really didn't want to explain the whole thing."

Remus smiled and nodded and they continued eating their lunch.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Okay Dumbledore, You-Know-Who is back. I'm sorry I didn't believe you until now, but what do we need to do?"

Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk, with Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape sitting across from him.

"Cornelius, I stand to what I said before, after the Tri-Wizard tournament. First, we need to either remove the dementors from Azkaban, or move the prisoner's elsewhere," replied Dumbledore, "because they will join him again." He turned to Snape. "Do you know when he intended to break into Azkaban?"

"No, I do not. He said he wished to do it before the month was over, meaning we have three weeks at the most. I fear he will do it before we can though."

"Very well, we will need to make a decision than, as to when we shall do that."

Fudge spoke up. "Dumbledore? What about the giants? You said before we should talk to them–"

"I already have Hagrid and Madame Maxine working on that, trying to convince not to go back to Voldemort, if not join our side."

And so they talked long into the day about ways to prevent Voldemort from gaining too much power. Than, as they finished talk about that, Dumbledore brought up another matter.  
"And what about Sirius Black?"

Fudge looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, Lucius Malfoy told up Peter Pettigrew was a supporter for Voldemort. Would that not mean that Sirius Black is innocent?"

"Well, yes he did, but he must have been mistaken. I mean, a streetfull of people saw Black kill Pettigrew, did they not?"

"Well, yes, but actually, that's not what happened. You see-" and Dumbledore went on to explain the entire thing to Fudge about them becoming Animagus and the Potter's changing secret-keepers and Pettigrew turning into a rat while blowing the street up with his own wand. When he finished, Fudge, looking dumbstruck asked-

"And how do you know all this?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Because Sirius Black told me, at the end of last school year."

"And you will just take his word without question?" asked Fudge suspiciously.

"Yes. But I also have the word of Remus Lupin that that story is true." Fudge still looked doubtful. "I just ask that you give Black a fair trial. Question him with Veritaserum."

"But Dumbledore, how are we supposed to give him a trial if no one knows where he is?" asked Fudge skeptically.

"You may not know where he is, Cornelius, but others do. Including myself. If you offer him a fair trial, I can bring him in."

Now Fudge just looked angry. "You mean you have known all this time where he is and never told anyone?"

"Yes. If I believe him innocent, do you think I would give him to the ministry for the Dementor's kiss?"

Fudge finally gave way. "Fine. I will set up a private trial date and get in touch with you about it."

"Thank you. Now come Severus, we have to get back to Hogwarts."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After they finished breakfast, Harry, Remus, and Sirius went back up to the hospital wing to get Harry's stuff.

"Harry, you are going to love your room. Dumbledore showed it to me this morning, and we added some nice touches to it," Remus said, as they walked towards his office. They stopped a couple doors away from 'Professor Lupin's' classroom. Harry opened the door and walked inside and gasped.

The floor and ceiling were a deep red, the color for Gryffindor. The walls were gold and they sparkled and twinkled. The bed had red blankets with a gold gryffindor lion on them. The furniture was a dark brown wood. The whole bathroom was done in Gryffindor colors as well, with a gold sink and toilet.

Sirius (who had turned back into a person) looked at him and said, "We wanted to do it in Green and Silver, as we _know_ those are your favorite colors, but Albus wouldn't let us."

"Oh, shut up Sirius," Harry said, laughing.

They explored the whole suite and Harry discovered he had a small study and even a guest bedroom.

"This, is too cool!" he exclaimed.

Remus smiled at him. "We thought you'd like it.

Harry decided to go and write Ron and Hermione about where he was and why he was there. Remus and Sirius went back to Remus's rooms. After Harry sent Hedwig off with his letters, he pulled out some homework. After a while, Dumbledore showed up, Remus and Sirius with him.

"I have some good news, Harry," he said, "Fudge decided to give Sirius a fair trial."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: Whoa! Sorry if that took too long! I was having issues deciding where to go with some of that. I hope you people liked it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I beg more to do so. I need to know what you liked or disliked about the story! Chapter 5 might take a good few days, but I have it pretty much planned out. REVIEW!!!!!!!

~*Lexi Lupin*~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, unless it's not in the books, in which case it belongs to me!

I am dedicating this chapter to _**Untamed Unicorn**_ for making me nearly collapse laughing with the phrase absobloodybrilliant." Congratulations!

Chapter 5

Harry sat down with Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius. They were deciding how to go about Sirius's trial.

"The problem is," Remus said, "is that all of us have broken the law as well, in letting Sirius escape."

"Yes, but, as I have already told Fudge, we weren't going to turn in a man we believed innocent to get the Dementor's Kiss," Dumbledore replied. "The ministry won't get us in trouble for that. And if they do...well, I'll take the blame for it. But at the worst, there might be a fine, if they find him innocent."

"Then is the ministry letting you use Veritaserum to question him?" asked Remus.

"Yes. Normally they don't let you do so, but when the consequences for being guilty are death, or something worse, as the Dementor's Kiss is, they let you."

"Why?" interrupted Harry.

"Well, if you were to prove them innocent in the future, it wouldn't be of much use if Sirius is wandering around with out a soul, now would it be?" answered Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

Harry shook his head, grinning sheepishly. "Well then! Since they're use the truth potion, we don't really have much of a defense to set up. Hopefully they will only question Sirius, but they might wish to talk to Harry as well."

"ME? WHY ME?" asked Harry in shock.

"Well, it was believed the Sirius wanted to get out of Azkaban to kill you, I do believe. So they might just want to ask how you two have got along for the past year or so."

"Oh, great," Harry muttered, "and I assume this will be all over the papers? Last year I am crazy and violent, now I'm friends with a murderer. No offense Sirius," he added.

"None taken."

Dumbledore continued. "Ah, yes, sorry about that Harry. But it would have to be publicized. What if he is innocent and no one knows? You'd have people screaming about him wherever he goes. Of course," he said as and afterthought, "perhaps people already did scream at him before he was in Azkaban..."

"Oh, thanks Albus!" exclaimed Sirius, "The only people screaming were the ladies who couldn't get over the sight of me," he said modestly. At this point Harry and Remus were doubled up in laughter, while Dumbledore was chuckling to himself. Sirius just looked indignantly around at everyone laughing at him.

"Well, perhaps we should get back on track," Dumbledore said. "The trial will be held next Saturday at the ministry court. Harry and I will vouch for Sirius. It will probably make a bigger impression if Harry does it," he said to Remus, as he opened his mouth, "since Sirius supposedly wanted to kill him." He paused, looking around at them. "Are there any questions?"

Sirius looked up from where he was sitting. "When's lunch?"

"Er– are there any questions about the _trial?"_ Dumbledore asked.

"Nope," Harry spoke up, "but I'm with Sirius. When _is_ lunch?"

"Well, if Remus has no questions-?" Remus shook his head, "then lunch is right now." He waved his wand and a nice feast appeared out of no where. "We'll eat in here so Sirius doesn't have to eat as a dog."

"But he eats like a dog anyway," said Harry innocently.

"Oh, shut up."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A few days later, Hedwig returned with letters from his friends. He opened the one with Hermione's neat handwriting first.

_Dear Harry,  
I'm glad to hear you are okay and made it safely back to Hogwarts. You are so lucky! I would love to stay there over the summer. Think how many library books I could read in two months! And all the teachers are there if you need help with homework! I'm sure you like it more than your relatives house. I am going to the U.S.A. at the beginning of August to visit my Aunt, Uncle and cousins. I'm sure it will be very fascinating, learning about Wizards and Witches there, especially in Salem!  
It was nice to hear from you. Maybe we can get together for your birthday in a few weeks. Tell Snuffles' and Professor Lupin I said hi._

_Love,  
Hermione Granger_

'_That was typical Hermione,'_ thought Harry. _'Two months of exploring the castle and she's worried that I have so much time in the library.'_

_  
_He opened Ron's letter now.

_Hey Harry,  
How ya doing? Mom was freaking out when I told her about the Death Eaters. _Dumbledore wouldn't let him come home with us! He's not safe there!' _and so on. It's funny to think SNAPE saved your life. I mean, he hates you and you hate him! Anyway...  
So, are you going to use the invisibility cloak and Marauder's map to do some exploring while you're there? That would be fun! You don't have to worry about students and teachers to wander around at night. I am afraid Hermione will be a prefect, so get all the oportunities you can! She might tell on us next year. Well, I'll see you around, maybe at your birthday._

_Ron Weasley_

'_That's funny,' _thought Harry. _'Both of my friends wish they could be here, for completely opposite reasons!'_

_  
_Harry wrote replies to both of them, and told them about Sirius's trial, and asking if they might find a way to go. He assumed Ron's dad would already be going, as he works for the ministry, but Hermione might have a little trouble getting there, since her parents are muggles. He folded up the letters and set Hedwig off again. He flopped down on the bed, thinking, _'This is going to be a long few days...'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The day before the trial, Hedwig came back from Ron and Hermione's houses. Harry opened Ron's letter first.

_Hey Harry,  
Yeah, I'll be going to the trial. I found out about it the day after I heard from you. Dad found out from work, and then it was in the paper. I hope he gets off, then you never have to go back to those relatives of yours. Well, I'll see you Saturday!_

_Your Friend,  
Ron Weasley_

_p.s. We are also taking Hermione._

Hermione's letter turned out to be rather similar to Ron's.

_Dear Harry,  
Hi again! I heard about Sirius from the daily prophet. I'm still getting it delivered. I really hope he get's off, though if they use Veritaserum, I don't know how he couldn't! The Weasleys are going to take me, since I don't know where I would be going. I will see you there. Tell Snuffles I said "hi" and "good luck!"_

_Love,  
Hermione Granger_

Harry didn't really see the need to write back, as he would see them tomorrow. Just then, a knock came at his door.

"Come in," he called, and Sirius stepped into the room.

"Hey, Kiddo," he said, "how ya doing?"

"Not too bad," Harry replied, "Hermione and Ron say 'Hi' and 'Good Luck.'" he paused. "Nervous?"

"Yes, extremely," Sirius looked at Harry with a disapointed face, "Is it _that_ obvious?" Harry grinned.

"No, but I can just tell."

"I see," he looked at Harry for a moment and smiled. "You realize, that if I am set free, you never have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"Yep!" Harry replied. "I bet living with you would be better than there, even if you _were_ a crazy murderer!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

That night, Harry, Sirius and Remus walked down to dinner, Sirius in his dog form. By now, most of the teachers had grown used to seeing a large black dog. Tonight, Sirius managed to situate himself on a chair between Harry and Dumbledore, with Remus on Harry's other side. After everyone had sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at him. "Yes, tomorrow, as you all probably know, Remus, Harry and myself will be going to the ministry for the trial of Sirius Black and–" he was interrupted by Professor Sprout at the left end of the table.

"Albus, I have a question." He nodded and she continued. "In the article about it, it said that Fudge said that you told him you knew where Sirius Black was, and would be bringing him in. So _do _you know where he is then?"

"Well yes, of course. I wouldn't have told Mr. Fudge that if I really didn't," he said, slightly amused.

"Oh. Well, if you don't mind me asking, where is he?" Harry noticed Remus stiffen slightly to his right.

"Where is he? Why, he's sitting right next to me!" he said, looking at her, straight faced and calm. Sirius gave a yelp of surprise. No one moved or said anything, except Harry had to fight the desire to bust out laughing and the look on everyone's face (except his, Dumbledore's, Remus's, Snape's and McGonagall's.) Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Sirius, if you would please…"

The dog looked up at Dumbledore like he had grown an extra eyeball, gave a shrug (as best as a dog can) and turned into a man, looking rather uncomfortable. Still, no one moved or spoke, until at last, Madam Pomfrey asked, "Albus? May I ask–?"

"He is here at my invitation. If you wish to know the answers to your questions, I think I will call a staff meeting after dinner to explain, to those who do not already know the story. In the meantime, I just ask you eat your dinner in peace."

Everyone went back to their quiet talking, though Harry had the feeling that their topic of discussion was slightly different. People kept shooting glances at him, Sirius and Remus. _'Oh well,' _thought Harry, _'like I'm not used to people staring at me...'_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next morning, Harry was shaken awake at eight in the morning by Remus.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, the trials in two hours!"

"I'm comin, I'm comin..." Harry grumbled. _'Definitely __not __a morning person,'_ thought Remus.  
Harry got up and ate breakfast and changed into nice robes. He walked out into the hall to meet up with Sirius, who was looking rather distraught.

"Hey, calm down! With Veritaserum, there's _no way_ that you can't get off!"

Sirius smiled at him. "Thanks kid, but it's not that. It's just–" he paused, looking for the words, "–I'm going to have to re-live everything, about your parents, and switching secret-keepers, and I don't really want to do that." Then he added quietly, "I still hold myself responsible for their deaths."

"Well, don't," Harry said flatly. "It's no one's fault excpet Pettigrew's."

Sirius didn't say anything, but gave Harry a big hug, and they walked down to the great hall to meet with Dumbledore.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles, and betraying Lily and James Potter to You-Know-Who," Harry rolled his eyes, "fourteen years ago. However, you are being vouched for by Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter," as the judge made that statement, the room started buzzing with whispers, "How do you plead?"

Sirius sat up at the stand. "Not guilty," he said calmly.

"Very Well. As the punishment for this is the Dementor's Kiss," the whole room shuddered, "we are able to use Veritaserum in questioning you." She motioned to Professor Dumbledore, "Professor, if you would please–?"

He got up, walked over to Sirius, poured a few drops of the clear liquid down his throat, and whispered something in his ear.

"Professor Dumbledore, you may proceed with the questioning."

Dumbledore looked at Sirius, "Sirius, who was James and Lily Potter's secret-keeper while they were under the Fidelius charm fourteen years ago?"

Sirius answered in a monotone voice. "Peter Pettigrew. They wanted me to, but I figured it would be a perfect bluff, as Voldemort," Harry watched, amused, as nearly the whole room flinched. Syncronized flinching, it should be a sport..., "would probably come after me."  
"And did you kill Peter Pettigrew–"

It went on for a long time, Sirius explaining how Pettigrew escaped, blew the street up. He went into how they all became Animagi to help Remus Lupin, escaping Azkaban, about coming to find Peter at Hogwarts, the meeting with Harry, Ron and Hermione in their third year, staying in the cave in Hogsmeade, staying at Lupin's house for a couple weeks, until the entire story was out, and there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sirius was innocent. By the end, half the room had tears in their eyes (including Hermione, which is funny, considering she already knew the story.)

"Very well," said the judge, "I would just like to ask one question to Harry Potter, if he would stand up please." Harry, rather surprised, got up.

"Mr. Potter, in all of your time spent around Mr. Black, would you have anything negative to say about him?"

Harry looked slowly from the judge, to Dumbledore, to Remus, and last to Sirius, then smiled. "Nope. He has been the closest thing to a father I have ever had, since I can remember."

At this point, all the woman who weren't already in tears started crying.

The judge looked at them all. "Very well. I find you, Mr. Black, innocent of murdering Pettigrew and twelve muggles and innocent of working for You-Know-Who. I do, however, find you guilty," Sirius's face fell, "of not registering yourself as an Animagus and escaping from prison. For this you will be fined fifty galleons, as long as you _do_ register yourself right away. That is all, the court is adjourned."

There was silence for a few moments, than everyone started talking at once. Harry jumped up and gave Sirius a huge hug, which they then swept Remus into._ This definitely could have made the best patronus ever,'_ Harry thought happily.

Hermione and Ron ran over, congratulating Sirius, and Dumbledore joined them. "I thought, that perhaps you and Miss Granger would like to come back to Hogwarts with us?" Dumbledore asked Ron. "I was planning on having a nice feast when we got back...of course the rest of your family is invited as well."

So they all went back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry would spend the rest of that summer there, though Sirius would have his own apartment. Harry showed Hermione and Ron his new living area.

"That is so cool Harry!" Hermione squealed, as he showed them the sparkling walls.

"Wicked!" said Ron.

After talking to Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione for a bit, they all made their way down to the Great Hall for the feast. They sat and talked and laughed, but just when they were starting on dessert, the doors to the Hall opened.

Mad-Eye Moody came clunking in. _'God, I hope it's the real one,'_ thought Harry. Moody made his way over to Dumbledore.

"Bad news Albus. Voldemort has taken Azkaban."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry if it took too long! (actually, I think it's only been a few days since I updated) I am really annoyed! The first few chapters came REALLY well, but now I am having trouble with detail and whatnot.

I know that wasn't a really exciting chapter, but I hope to make the next few a little more interesting. Voldemorts revenge on Snape will come within the next couple chapters, I think, for those of you who are anxious for it!

Remember, REVIEW!!! I don't care if you have reviewed previous chapters, review this chapter too! I want to know any weak points you might think I have. (Weak? Me? yeah right! heeheehee) Hope to get next chapter soon!

~*Lexi Lupin*~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything **_STILL_** belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately. (Is this really necessary anymore?) except the elf who belongs to me, and the names of the elves belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. (I got them out of the Silmarillion and Lord of the Rings)  
  
A/N: I am giving up watching Lord of the Rings right now to type this story. BE GRATEFUL!!!! LOTR is like, the best movie ever (along with HP of course!)  
  
  


Chapter 6  
  


Harry lay in bed that night thinking. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall had left their little feast for Sirius after Moody had come in, probably to talk to more Aurors. They hadn't come back yet. _So we were too late,'_ thought Harry, _We were too late to take the prisoners from Azkaban...' _Voldemort now had his biggest supporters with him (assuming they weren't crazy beyond repair.) Harry remembered something, almost like out of a dream.   
_The Lestranges should stand here. But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me.... When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams...  
_So Voldemort had said, when he had regained power. Harry wondered whether the Lestranges had received the honor Voldemort said they would yet. _If they're not crazy.'_ thought Harry.  
Another thought struck Harry suddenly.   
The dementors will join us...they are our natural allies...  
Harry shuddered. The Dementors were frightening enough, while working for the good side. The thought of them working for Voldemort was nearly unbearable.  
All these thought brought uneasy dreams to Harry. The first thing he heard after falling asleep was...  
_Kill the spare.  
_Harry dreamt of that night, and woke up gasping for breath. He had never dreamt much about that night, but now it came back in almost full detail, just without the physical pain. He sighed, and got up to get a glass of water, before laying down again, but it took a while for sleep to claim him.  
But when he did, had another dream, this one odd, but not frightening like the last one.  
_Harry was in a large room, with a round table in it. At the table, Harry could see some people he knew, and other's he did not. There was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, and Arthur and Bill Weasley. There were also many people who Harry did not recognize, and one old witch had her back to him, so he couldn't see her.  
Dumbledore, who was directly across from where Harry was standing, stood up. Friends, you have been called here tonight, as I have some important news. Most of you already know that Voldemort (a few people flinched) has taken the prisoners from Azkaban, and the Dementors have joined him. This unfortunate incident occured before we had the chance to remove them ourselves. In light of this, Mr. Fudge has given me permission to re-instate the Order of the Phoenix, the Order created about 25 years ago to plan battles against Voldemort the first time.  
A younger witch whom Harry did not recognize stood up. Is this all we have, Albus? she asked, looking around the table.  
Well, Arabella, he said, there were some who could not make it tonight. And when Rubeus Hagrid comes back, he will join us, as representation for the giants who have agreed to join our side this time. there was some scattered whisperings, and Dumbledore continued. And I have also considered asking Mr. Harry Potter to join us for our meetings.  
Harry watched on, invisible to all, stunned. Him?  
Now Snape stood up. Albus, he is only a child! I know, he has escaped Voldemort many times, but let him enjoy the rest of his youth as much as possible, instead of dragging him into this business.  
Harry thought that was very odd. Snape didn't sound so much like he didn't want Harry there, so much as he sounded worried about him. _Odd behavior for Snape, definitely,' _Harry thought.  
Well yes, Severus, that occured to me also, Dumbledore said, However, my heart tells me Harry has a rather large part to play, before the end of this mess. And he can always refuse, if he doesn't wish to take part.  
The old lady in front of Harry stood up, and Harry caught a brief glimpse of her face and gasped. It was old Mrs. Figg.  
And what of the Elves? she asked. Are they going to aid us, or remain neutral, as before?  
_Elves?' _Harry wondered. _Like, house-elves?'  
_Dumbledore spoke up again. The remaining elves left in this Earth have decided to help us this time, Rosaline, seeing as what happened last time Voldemort took control. But it may be the end of their race, if they do, for there are few left. Most people don't even know that they exist.  
_Got that right,' _thought Harry.  
They continued talking, dicussing people who were joining them, ways to counter-act Voldemort, and what not. Eventually, Harry just fell into a deep, dark sleep.  
  
_Harry? Harry, wake up! Harry woke up to find Sirius Black standing over him.  
What is it? asked Harry groggily.  
Well, if you don't get up NOW you are going to miss breakfast, which is over in twenty minutes!  
That did the trick. Harry got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash up, before coming back to get changed. They made there way to the Great Hall, to find Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Lupin deep in conversation. When Harry and Sirius entered, Dumbledore waved them over to where they were talking. Sirius sat next to Lupin and McGonagall, while Harry sat next to Dumbledore and Snape, across from the other three.  
Hello, Harry, Dumbledore said cheerfully, though he looked tired, we thought you'd never show up! How are you?  
I'm okay, Harry replied, though a bit tired. Had some weird dreams last night. As he said that, the whole dream about the Order came back to him. He remembered _And I have also considered asking Mr. Harry Potter to join us for our meetings...  
_Something must have shown on his face, because Remus asked, Harry, are you okay? Your eyes are all glazed over.   
What? Oh, sorry, Harry replied. I was just thinking, about one of my dreams. He paused for a moment, before continuing. I was in a room. You were in it, Professor Dumbledore, and you two, he added, pointing to Snape and McGonagall, who looked taken aback. Sitting at a round table, talking about the Order of the Phoenix. And you wanted me to join... he broke off and looked up at the three Professors. Dumbledore was smiling at him, McGonagall's mouth was slightly open, and Snape had one eyebrow raised.   
I think, Harry, Dumbledore said, You were having a Voldemort-like dream.  
You mean– Harry faltered, You mean that was really happening? With you, and the Weasleys, and old Mrs. Figg? He stopped to think. Wait, old Mrs. Figg is a witch?  
Of course, Dumbledore said smiling still. Her daughter, Arabella, was friends with your father and mother.  
said Harry, and she was living right next door to me all these years...  
Yes. Anyway, I would like you to think about joining the Order. You must understand, Dumbledore said, that this would probably many sacrifices on your part, loss of time with friends, and such things. And meetings are usually called at night, and with school, that might be hard on you. However, I would like you to consider it, and decide. Remus and Sirius will be there as well, so you would have some friends.  
Er– okay, said Harry, I'll get back to you about it tomorrow.  
cried Dumbledore. Now I suggest you eat up! Breakfast is over in ten minutes...  
Harry piled his plate with food, but as he began eating, a question occurred to him. He turned to Dumbledore. he asked, what exactly is an elf? I assume you weren't talking about house-elves last night...  
Dumbledore laughed. No, we weren't talking about house-elves. Well, elves are immortal, you see. There were once, many years ago, lots and lots of them, I don't know how many, but years ago, they had a great war amongst themselves, greatly reducing the population. There are very few left, but they are marvelous people. They never look older than about 20, and they live in secret. They usually are very beautiful to look at and have the most excellant singing voice! he paused. That's one of their best qualities I think... Harry grinned, remembering Dumbledore getting teary-eyed while they sang the school song. He looked at Snape, who was rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's turned head.  
said Harry, I would really like to meet an Elf one day!  
And meet one you shall!   
Harry heard a voice from behind him call out. He turned around, and saw a person (or so it seemed) standing there. He had long brown hair, and a beautiful face (A/N: don't worry, Harry's not gay!) His voice was very clear and rang throughout the hall. He was dressed in brown and green, though not quite robes like wizards wore.  
cried Dumbledore, It's wonderful to see you again! It's been a long time. He took the elf's hand and shook it.  
Albus, it's great to see you as well. I have a message from King Gildor for you, as you are the head of the order... and he handed a roll of parchment to Dumbledore.  
Why, thank you. he read the parchment, than turned back to Elrohir. Please tell the King I will meet with him at the end of the week to discuss these issues. And won't you stay for a while? We have much to talk about, and you can have lunch with us later!  
Very well. I told the others not to expect me back before sundown anyway. Now he turned to the others sitting with Dumbledore. He seemed to know who everyone was. Severus, Minerva, he said, while they others nodded their heads in greeting. He turned to the others. Remus, Sirius! I haven't seen you two since around when you graduated! Oh, I remember that prank that you two and James played... he paused, and turned to Harry, and his eyes seemed to grow sadder.  
You are Harry Potter I presume? Harry nodded. Yes, if I didn't know any better, I should say you were James, but the eyes... he looked long and hard into Harry's eyes. Yes, you will achieve great things one day... there was a somewhat awkward silence, which was broken by Dumbledore.  
he said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood which had set on everyone, why don't we just head up to my office, Elrohir, and talk a while.  
The elf pulled his gaze from Harry. Yes, very well. I shall see you all at lunch! And he walked out of the room with Dumbledore, singing as he went.  
Harry sighed. That was creepy, he said, and then noticed everyone giving him and sort of funny look.   
The others seemed to realize they were staring at him, and all turned away quickly.  
Remus leaned over to him and said,It's just, elves are very wise, and have ways of seeing things others can't. A prediction, so to speak, like he just made, should not be taken lightly. Remus got up to leave, and Harry and Sirius followed suit. When they got back to their rooms, Harry turned to the other two.  
It's weird, because Mr. Ollivander said something similar to that when I got my wand. _I think we can expect great things from you. After all, he-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great.'_ or something like that.  
Remus looked slightly confused, so Harry continued. The phoenix feather in my wand came from the same bird and the one in Voldemort's wand.  
said Remus, I see. He paused for a few seconds, thinking. Well, I was wondering if you both wanted to come down to Hogsmeade, I have to pick up a few things. And Dumbledore said you can go, Harry, as long as you have a teacher or Sirius accompanying you.  
said Harry. And it will be interesting to see people's reaction ot Sirius when he walks into a shop!  
So they made their way, out past the lake, into Hogsmeade. As they walked by the jokeshop, Remus and Sirius started telling about all the pranks they had played on Slytherins (mainly Snape) and the trouble the got into for doing it.  
Not only were James and Sirius the smartest in our year, they were the most troublesome! exclaimed Remus.  
And proud of it, replied Sirius, grinning. He turned to Harry. So, Harry, is Madam Rosmerta still working at the Three Broomsticks?  
Er– yeah, I believe so...why? he asked.  
Oh, I just thought we could go and pay her a little visit. She ought to remember us from our days at school, eh Moony?  
Remus looked at Sirius. Pu–leez! How can anyone forget, the trouble we used to get into!  
So they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The whole room got silent when they walked in, no doubt because of Sirius, as he had just been declared innocent the day before. Then everyone started talking at once, and the attention was pulled away from the three of them.  
Sirius? Remus?  
cried Sirius as he turned around to see who spoke, Long time no see! I bet you miss us, playing pranks, joking around...?  
Of course. I was so glad to hear you were innocent after all these years. Though I would never have thought Peter... she paused, then changed the subject. Remus! How have you been? Are you going to teach again?  
Why, yes. Albus has asked me to take up Defense Against the Dark Arts again. And I have been wonderful lately, how about yourself?  
So they chatted for a while, Rosmerta stopping every so often to get someone a drink. Then, Harry felt an all too familiar cold chill sweep over him, and heard screams from outside. Completely ignoring Remus and Sirius's orders to stay where he was, he opened the door and looked outside the pub.  
He saw three Death Eaters, flanked by about a dozen hooded Dementors. There were a few people lying on the ground nearby, and Harry sincerely hoped they were just stunned.   
When Harry stepped out of the pub, the Death Eaters, seeing the movement, began to make their way over to him. He raised his wand, but the Death Eaters were faster. Just as one threw a curse at him, Harry felt someone yanking him to the side, as the curse smashed in to the wall of the building where he had been. He heard the person, along with two other voices, yell stupefy, and the three Death Eaters fell to the ground. Harry looked up, and saw Snape, with one hand on his arm, the other holding his wand, pointing it at a Death Eater. Harry turned and saw Remus and Sirius pointing at the other two Death Eaters with their wands. Harry looked back up at Snape.  
Thanks, Professor, he said breathlessly, and started to move to get up.  
Potter, just stay down and– what are you doing?  
Harry had wrenched his arm free and stood up facing the Dementors, wand outstretched. Snape saw him mutter something under his breath, and bellow, EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
A huge white animal came out of Harry's wand, and circled the Dementors, as they were about to reach the pub. They gave up after a moment, realizing they were trapped, and then disappeared back to Azkaban. As soon as they were gone, the animal (Snape decided it was a stag) came galloping back to Harry. Snape heard Sirius gasp, and wondered what it meant.  
Just as Harry reached out to touch the stag, it disappeared, and at that same moment, Harry fainted. Sirius ran over and grabbed him, to prevent his head from slamming into the ground.  
What's wrong with him, Remus? gasped Sirius, while making sure Harry was at least alive.  
He'll be okay, don't worry. When the Dementors get too close, he can hear– he paused, wondering if he should say what Harry hears.  
He can hear what? asked Snape, intrigued. Remus and Sirius looked at him, and Remus continued.  
He hears Lily and James being murdered by Voldemort, he said quietly.  
shouted Sirius.  
Dementors make you relive the worst experiences of your life, and Harry's is that, though he can't remember it, and it makes him very weak, and he tends to faint.  
That's horrible! Snape said, Even if it is Potter...  
Sirius interrupted him, Oh, gone all soft and sentimental on us Snape? he asked, sneering.   
Sirius, calm down, said Lupin. I'm going to go check on these people over here... make sure they are okay, he gestured to the people lying on the ground. Severus, if you'd like to help...?  
Throwing one last sneer at Sirius, he got up and followed Remus, leaving Sirius alone with Harry.  
a feeble voice called out.  
Sirius looked down to see Harry looking up at him. How are you doing?  
I'm okay, he said, his voice a little stronger. Are they gone now?  
Yes, now just relax for a moment, until we get some chocolate for you...  
Sirius? What happened here? Sirius and Harry looked up to see Dumbledore, along with McGonagall and the Elf, Elrohir, standing over them.  
Sirius explained. Well, a few Death Eaters, he gestured to the stunned ones behind him, and a bunch of Dementors showed up. We were in the Three Broomsticks, and Harry came out here, hearing screams. One was about to curse him, and Snape pulled him out of the way, and we stunned the Death Eaters. Then Harry got up and did the Patronus charm and fainted. he paused, looking at Harry. There were a few people on the ground, but I think they were just stunned. Remus and Snape are looking at them. He pointed behind him to where they were reviving to stunned.  
The Elf smiled at Harry. Great things, he muttered, more to himself than anybody.  
They all looked up to see Snape standing there. No one was hurt, only stunned. Lupin is reviving them now.  
Very well, I am grateful for that. Sirius, why don't you take Harry back up to the castle, and maybe stop at Honeydukes along the way and get some chocolate, he turned to Snape, Severus, why don't you come with me, I have a couple things I would like to discuss with you and Remus... he continued giving orders, trying to restore order, as Harry and Sirius made their way back to Hogwarts, only stopping to get a bar of Harry's favorite chocolate from Honeydukes.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: Review!!! I haven't had many reviews for the last few chapters (go **_Sasina_**, you have reviewed a lot!)   
Did ya like the whole Dementor thing? I thought it'd make it a more interesting chapter... Anyway! We are going to Pittsburg for the weekend, so there won't be anything probably until Tuesday or Wednesday at the earliest! OH NO!!!   
~*Lexi Lupin*~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:You know the drill...HP stuff is J.K. Rowling, name of the elves are J.R.R. Tolkien, the elf itself is mine!   
  
Sorry this took sooo long! After I got back from my weekend vacation, I went out of town again with a friend of mine for a few days... SORRY!!!  
  
  


Chapter 7  
  


  
Remus Lupin revived the last of the stunned people and turned around to find Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Elrohir walking towards him. Where are Harry and Sirius? he asked, seeing that they weren't there.   
Sirius is taking Harry up to the castle to get some rest. The Ministry will be coming to get _them_, Dumbledore gestured at the Death Eaters, to take them in to question. I wanted to talk to you and Severus as we go back to Hogwarts.  
Just then a bunch of Ministry officials ran in. The pulled the masks off the Death Eaters, to reveal Rosier, Wilkes, and Avery. Dumbledore sighed sadly as he recognized them. It's such a shame, my own students...  
Oh, Albus, McGonagall said, don't blame yourself, it was their own choices.  
I know, I know, but– he stopped as one of the ministry officials called his name. He turned to them and began conversing with them in low tones, telling them what happened.   
_Oh, great,'_ thought Snape, _Now they'll probably have a big article about how the great Harry Potter saved the day, once again.'  
_Remus, Severus? called Dumbledore, after he had finished talking to the ministry people, who were now floating the stunned bodies of the Death Eaters away. Come on now, there is something I'd like to talk to you two about.  
They all started heading back up to Hogwarts. Dumbledore turned to Snape and Remus.  
Now I've been thinking, he began, perhaps, when school starts, you two could give Harry some private Defense lessons.  
said both at once.  
he said, You know how Harry always manages to find himself in, he paused, looking for the word, non-ideal situations, Snape snorted, and perhaps it would be best if he had more advanced training, as he will probably have to face Voldemort again sometime soon.  
But where will he have the time, asked Remus, with his classes during the day, and quidditch at night, at least a few days a week–?  
Ah, well I was thinking about that earlier. You both have the hour he has Divination free, so you can do them then. I don't believe Mr.Potter is particularly fond of the class–  
Who is? muttered Snape under his breath.  
–and I will excuse him from it, if he wishes.  
I see, said Remus slowly, and what sort of things did you have in mind that we teach him, apart from the rest of the fifth years?  
replied Dumbledore, apparating is a helpful tool, and that should be one of the first things. Beyond that, it's entirely up to the two of you, if you will agree to do it. He looked at them questioningly.  
I'd be happy to, said Remus, smiling.  
Well, I don't– began Snape, but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
Just think of it as the opportunity to finally be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!  
Snape snapped, as long as Potter isn't his usual obnoxious, annoying self!  
Remus frowned, but Dumbledore chuckled. Now Severus, give the boy a chance. Maybe one day you two will grow to be friends!  
Now it was Remus's turn to chuckle at the look of skepticism crossing Snape's face.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Harry woke up to see someone standing over him. He jumped and starting reaching for his wand, before realizing it was only Sirius.  
Oh, is that all the greeting I get? asked Sirius pretending to be hurt.  
replied Harry, smiling, you scared me!  
responded Sirius dryly. Come on, get up. It's time for dinner!  
gasped Harry. Jeez! How long have I been asleep?  
A good few hours. Dementors take a lot out of you, he said, nodding knowingly. Then he paused, and gave Harry an odd look.  
Are you okay? asked Harry, puzzled.  
Sirius said, I was just thinking– he paused. Remus told me what you hear when the Dementors come near you, he blurted out.  
Oh. I see... Harry said. There was a somewhat awkward pause.  
Well, let's go eat! said Sirius, falsely cheerful, trying to lighten the mood that had settled in.  
Yeah, okay, said Harry, drawn out of his thoughts, let's go.  
They made their way down to the Great Hall, and sat down at the table next to Remus.  
Hey Harry, how are you feeling?  
Pretty good. A little tired still, but I just woke up.  
Well that's good. Dumbledore wants to see you after dinner's over.  
said Harry, taken aback,   
They finished dinner without really talking much. After they had finished eating, Dumbledore walked over to where Harry, Sirius, and Remus were sitting.  
Hello Harry, are you feeling alright?  
said Harry, starting to feel this conversation was getting a little old.  
Okay. The reason I wanted to talk to you, is this. I've been thinking, and when school starts, I want you to take private, advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons.  
What do you mean? asked Harry.  
Well, you always find yourself in trouble, and I think it would be a good idea to teach you more advanced things than the rest of the fifth years. Apparating, curses, hexes, jinxes, things like that, as you will probably have to face Voldemort again sometime.  
I see, said Harry slowly. And who–?  
Remus and Severus have already agreed to be your teachers. Harry struggled to hide the look of dismay at the thought of having Snape as a private teacher. And I was planning on having the classes during your Divination hour, if you don't mind skipping the class this year–?  
Oh. No, of course not, he said. Now she won't keep predicting my death over and over and over again! Dumbledore smiled at him, eyes twinkling.  
Very well. Well, now that that's settled, I have a few letters to write, if you'll excuse me...  
And he walked out of the Hall, heading up to his office.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––   
  
That night Harry lay in his bed, thinking. It had been a long day, to say the least. The Order of the Phoenix, the elf, the attack in Hogsmeade. And Dumbledore wanted him to take private Defense lessons, from Remus and Snape, no less. But now, Harry had to think about the Order. _Do I really want to take part?' _he asked himself. _To have to go to meetings in the middle of the night, what with school and all.'  
_Harry lay there awake, in thought, until at last he made his decision. _Yes,'_ he decided firmly, _I want to be in it.'  
_And with that thought, he fell into sleep.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
_He was in a large room, a bedroom. There was a bed against the far wall, and a dresser on another. Beside the bed, there were two figures, a tall man with brown hair and a woman with long black hair. They were standing in front on three dark figures, Death Eaters, all five of them with wands raised.  
The man stood and spoke to the Death Eaters. We'll never join you, go ahead and kill us!  
If you insist...the Dark Lord doesn't like those who refuse him. The death eater raised his wand. Harry shouted, hoping to get their attention, so they wouldn't kill the couple, but he found no one could hear him. the Death Eater said, and the two people began screaming and rolling around on the floor. At the same moment, Harry's scar exploded with pain, and he began shouting again. Then there was a flash of green light, and Harry heard someone calling his name, faintly, then getting louder.  
  
_Harry woke with a start. Remus Lupin was kneeling beside his bed, and Sirius was standing at his side. Are you alright? Remus asked concernedly. I could hear you screaming all the way in my quarters!  
said Harry ashamedly, I'm sorry to wake you!  
Nah, I was already awake, it's okay, said Remus.  
Oh. Well, I had a dream, and then my scar starting hurting in the dream... he trailed off, thinking about his dream.  
What did you dream about? asked Remus quietly.  
I was in a bedroom, explained Harry, and there were three Death Eaters, cornering the people who lived there. There was a man and a woman. The man said, something like, Kill us, we'll never join you, and the Death Eaters starting torturing them. My scar started to hurt, there was a flash of green light, and I woke up.  
Remus sighed. We should probably tell Dumbledore about this. More likely than not, it was really happening, and not just a dream, since your scar hurt.   
Harry nodded and got up. He pulled on his bathrobe and looked at the clock by his bed. Six-thirty, breakfast would be ready in a half hour anyway, so Dumbledore was probably awake. They left Harry's rooms and made their way to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's chambers.  
Sugar Quill, said Remus, and the gargoyle jumped out of the way to let them enter. They walked up the stairs and could hear a few voices from inside. Sirius knocked on the door, and the voices abruptly ceased.  
Come in, called Dumbledore's voice.   
Harry pushed open the door and the three of them walked in. In addition to Dumbledore, Harry saw that Snape was there, and a man he didn't know by name, but recognized from the Order, when he dreamt about it. Snape scowled at them, but the other man jumped to his feet.  
Remus, Sirius! he exclaimed, shaking their hands vigorously.  
Hello Jordan, long time no talk! said Sirius, smiling at him.  
The man named Jordan finished shaking their hands, then turned to Harry. And you are Mr. Harry Potter, I presume?  
said Harry bewildered.  
Wonderful to meet you, I knew your father! he said, we went to school together, and he grabbed Harry's hand and shook it as well.  
Harry, this is Jordan Kohl, said Dumbledore. Now what brings the three of you to my office at this hour?  
Harry suddenly remembered why they were there. I had a dream, he said quietly, and my scar hurt.  
Oh dear, said Dumbledore, looking worried, and what was your dream about?  
I was in this bedroom, and there were three Death Eaters there. There was also two other people, a man and a woman and– he was cut off by Snape.  
What did they look like? he asked in an odd, but sharp voice.  
Harry was taken aback. Oh, well, the man was tall, with short brown hair, I think. And the woman was shorter than him, but still fairly tall. She had really long black hair, he paused, and the color drained from Jordan's face, as he looked at Snape.  
The Reynolds', said Snape.  
Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry. Harry, about fifteen minutes ago, Jordan showed up and told me that Katelen and Patrick Reynolds had been murdered. Someone saw the Dark Mark floating over their house, and Auror's went to investigate.  
Harry couldn't think of anything else to say, as everyone got very quiet for a few moments.  
When did you have the dream, Potter? Snape asked suddenly, jolting everyone else out of their thoughts.  
It was just a few minutes ago, said Remus, he was screaming, and Sirius and I woke him up.  
I see, said Snape slowly, then it was late in coming. They must have been dead at least half and hour or fourty-five minutes, he paused, then stood up from his chair. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend too... and he left the room without another word.   
Dumbledore watched him go sadly. He was friends with Patrick in school, he said. It is a hard blow for him, even though the two haven't talked for many years.  
Harry felt it wise not to voice his amazement that Snape _had_ friends in school, and by the look on Sirius's face, he was struggling not to say the same.  
Very well, I guess we should head down to breakfast, it will be ready soon. Jordan, if you'd like to accompany us? I'm sure you, Sirius, and Remus have a lot of catching up to do...?  
Jordan nodded, and the three of them headed out the door. Harry started to follow, but then paused and turned back to Dumbledore.  
he said. Dumbledore nodded. I've decided I'd like to join the Order of the Phoenix.  
Dumbledore smiled at him. I'm glad that you did. However, there are certain precautions that must be taken. The main one, is that you cannot speak to anyone about what is said in the meetings, except those that are part of the Order, Harry nodded. Very well, there will be a meeting tonight at eight. Remus and Sirius will escort you there.  
said Harry, and the two of them walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: I am SOOOO sorry for the delay, to those who like my story. I was gone for the majority of the last week, and couldn't write.  
  
School starts Wenesday (the 28th, I think) so the chapters might be less frequent than usual. But I'll still be typing whenever I can!  
  
I got the idea for the elves from LOTR actually. (someone asked that question) I don't know, it just popped in my head!  
  
Well, I'll try to update as soon as I can!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*  



	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: HP stuff is J.K. Rowling's, elf-names are J.R.R. Tolkien's! WOW! If you don't recognize it, it's mine, though I'm not sure I have anything you won't recognize!  
  
A/N: The elf Elrohir is **_NOT_** the same elf from LOTR. I just used the name, so don't get it confused.  
  
When Snape made the reference that the dream was late in coming, it just means that he had the dream after the thing happened. It is not necessarily relevant to the plot, unless I later decide to work it in somehow.   
  
I started school, so this probably took too long for your liking. Sorry, but here it is:  
  
I'm really sorry bout chapter delay...my computer wasn't working right.  


Chapter 8  
  


  
  
  
  
That night, Harry sat in a secret room in Hogwarts, among many witches and wizards. Some he knew, others he did not, and he recognized some from his dream about the Order. He sat in between Remus and Sirius. When Arthur and Bill Weasley walked in, they smiled at Harry, and took thier seats and the other side of the table. Harry watched in interest, as the others slowly filed into the room. He saw Snape, McGonagall, Mad-Eye Moody, the elf Elrohir, and old Mrs. Figg. She grinned and winked at Harry, and took a seat next to a younger woman who was next to Sirius.  
Last, but not least, Hagrid came bustling into the room. He looked around at everyone, and his eyes fell on Harry and widened in shock.  
he said, What are ye doin' ere? I thought ye were at the muggle's house–   
Everyone else, who didn't know who Harry was, turned to look at him, after hearing Hagrid say his name. Harry found himself blushing as many people were looking at him with wide eyes.  
Ah, yes Hagrid, I'm glad you could make it, said Dumbledore, drawing everyone's attention towards himself. If you will please have a seat, I will address the matter of Mr. Potter's presence here.  
Ah. Right, said Hagrid, sitting in a large chair, specially reserved for him, as he was about twice the size as everyone else. Once everyone was seated and settled in, Dumbledore began speaking again.  
Good evening, my friends. You have been called back for the second meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, and we have some people attending who could not make it last time, he went around the circle and name everybody who hadn't been there a couple nights ago. And here we have Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and last, but not least, Harry Potter. He has decided to join our Order. Some people smiled at him, or nodded their heads in his direction. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry and pointed out all of the people who he did not already know. Most of them were Aurors. He finished with the witch next to Sirius. This is Arabella Figg, though I believe you already know her mother, as she lived near you on Privet Drive?  
Harry nodded, and Dumbledore continued. Very well, I think we are all introduced now, he paused, and looked around the circle of people. The reason young Mr. Potter is here, and not with his muggle relatives, is this. Voldemort broke through the protections surrounding Privet Drive. He sent three of his Death Eaters to kidnap him. Thankfully, Severus was one of them, and he prevented them from taking him, to great risk to his own life. It also helped us capture two of Voldemorts most loyal supporters, Lucius Malfoy, and Walden Macnair.  
Harry glanced around the circle. Snape was expressionless, but many people, and especially Arthur Weasley, looked triumphant about this news.  
Then Dumbledore addressed Hagrid's mission. Rubeus Hagrid, and Olympe Maxime have been traveling, looking for the giants, who they have succeeded in finding. Hagrid tells me, that most of them are willing to not go back to Voldemort, if not work for our side. Of course Voldemort will probably persuade some of them, but if the majority of them are not, it will be a big help to us.  
The meeting continued on for a long time. People were taking turns, telling about deaths of people, or attacks on places, muggle and wizarding alike. But from what Harry could gather, this was no where near as serious as it was expected to be later on. There had been very few deaths, as Voldemort had only been in power for three weeks or so. But Harry suspected it would get much worse, in the months to come.  
At last the meeting was drawing to a close. It had been going on for well over an hour, but it didn't feel that long to Harry, who had been listening intently to every word that was said. Finally, after everyone who had a report spoke, Dumbledore stood up again.  
Very well, he said, looking around the circle. If no one else has anything to say, I think we shall conclude our meeting. There is, however, one more thing I need to discuss. He pulled a small box from next to his chair. In here, I have summoner necklaces, he said. In the event that I need to call an emergency meeting, the phoenix on the necklace will whistle, in which case you are to come here, as soon as possible. They will only work for the first person to put them on. That way, if one should fall into the wrong hands, our meetings will not be given away. So, when you get the box, select one necklace and pass it on! Afterwards, you may leave. He drew a necklace out for himself, then passed the box to his left.  
Harry took the box from Sirius and pulled a necklace out. It had a fine gold chain, with a gold and scarlet phoenix dangling from it. He looked at it for a moment, before clasping it around his neck. The phoenix glowed for a moment, then settled back down as it had been. People started filing out.   
Come on, Harry, let's go, said Remus. They got up, and left with Sirius.  
Are you all right, Harry? Sirius asked, because Harry was frowning.  
What? Oh, yeah, replied Harry, I was just thinking.  
Well, that's certainly a first, came a voice from behind them. The three of them turned around and saw Snape standing there.  
What do you want, Snape? growled Sirius, sounding a lot like his canine form.  
Keep your robes on, Snape replied, sneering. I was just going to inform you, Lupin, that your potion is ready, and you can pick it up tomorrow morning.  
Thank you Severus, replied Remus, I will do that. He steered Sirius and Harry away, and Snape headed for the dungeons. Remus turned to Sirius. Honestly, do you have to be so hostile _all_ the time?  
Sirius looked indignant. He insulted my godson!  
Oh, give it up, Sirius, said Harry, It's not the first time, and probably not the last.  
Sirius grumbled,I know, I know, but–  
Shut up!   
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next couple weeks flew by for Harry. He wrote Ron and Hermione every few days, and they replied, but life at Hogwart's got rather boring. It was the same old routine, get up, eat, hang out with Remus and/or Sirius or go to Hogsmeade, eat lunch, etc. But today was going to be different, because it was his birthday. Dumbledore had already agreed to inviting the Weasley clan and Hermione for a day. Now Harry and Sirius were standing on the steps to Hogwarts, looking for them.  
Ah, here they come! said Sirius, after a few minutes.  
Harry looked towards Hogsmeade. He saw five people with flaming red hair, and one with bushy brown hair, making their way to the castle. When they arrived, there was a general chorus of Hello, and How are you?  
So how did you guys get here? asked Harry curiously.  
Oh, they have an Inn in Hogsmeade that you can floo into, explained Mr. Weasley.  
Of all the Weasleys, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were present. Harry and Sirius led them into the Great Hall, where they were going to eat lunch, and have a birthday cake for Harry.  
I'm going to talk to Albus, then I had better be going. Happy Birthday Harry! and with that, he went up to the head table, where all the teachers were sitting to talk to Dumbledore.  
They gave Harry all of his presents. (A/N: I really don't have the time to come up with 5 presents from them, plus one from Remus and Sirius. Please forgive me) After that, they ate lunch then the cake that the house elves had made specially for him. It was done in Red and Gold, flashing icing that dazzled everyone's eyes.  
As Hermione cut slices of cake, Harry looked up just in time to see Snape slipping back into the room. Harry thought he'd remembered Snape being there when they sat down, and wondered where he went to. Snape looked over at them and caught Harry's eyes for a second then went to sit down next to McGonagall. Harry forgot about it as Hermione put a piece of cake in front of him and he began to eat.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
That night, Harry walked back to his room alone. He had just gone to see the Weasley's and Hermione off. Mr. Weasley had come to pick them up around ten at night. Remus and Sirius had gone to talk to Dumbledore earlier, while Harry and his friends enjoyed themselves.  
As Harry walked into his bedroom, the lights went on, and he noticed a large book sitting on his bed. It was titled, _Powerful Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes for the Powerful Wizard.'  
_There was also a note attached to it. Harry pulled it off and read:  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
I thought this book might be useful for you in the future. Use it well, and do not take any of the spells in this book lightly. Do not let this book fall into the wrong hands.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
_ _Well, that is certainly strange,'_ thought Harry. There was no signature, and he had no clue as to who might have given it to him. Not any of his friends. Remus and Sirius had already given him presents. Dumbledore probably would have signed it if it were him, of course he didn't with the invisibility cloak, but this was different.  
Harry was still thinking about it as he climbed into bed, but at last, he gave up on guessing who it was and went to sleep.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The last half of summer passed by as quickly as the first. Before Harry knew it, it was time to buy his school supplies. Sirius took him into Diagon Alley on the twenty-fifth of August. They were standing outside of Madam Malkin's when Harry heard a very unwelcome person behind him. (A/N: dumdumdum, guess who???)  
Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter.   
A few heads turned in their direction upon hearing Harry's name. Sirius and Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Sirius. Apparently he had been hoping to catch Harry by himself.  
said Harry curtly.  
At that moment, a woman stepped out of the store and came up to Malfoy. It was his mother.  
cried Sirius, in delight, It has been a long time! I haven't seen you since that day in seventh year when I caught you and Lucius–  
she acknowledged him, nodding her head and looking at him and Harry as if they were the most disgusting things she had ever seen. Come, Draco, we have things to do... she led Malfoy away, who sent one last sneer at Harry and followed her down the street.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
At last, it was the last day of August. All of Harry's friends would be coming to Hogwarts again tomorrow, and he would have more people to talk to. There had been a few Order meetings over the weeks, and more people getting killed, but not that many yet. Harry climbed into bed after the last of these meetings, and almost immediately fell asleep.  
_He was in a Dining Room, by the look of it. There were three people at the table, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and a man Harry didn't recognize.  
I am going to avenge Lucius tonight, said the man Harry did not know. I will sneak into the school, and take him to the Dark Lord. He will be tortured, for betraying us, then killed. Hopefully, we will be able to retrieve Lucius and Macnair eventually from their prison and the ministry. I am going now, I bid you all farewell.  
_Harry awoke with a gasp. He looked at his clock: it was only one o' clock. He was about to go back to sleep, when he remebered the dream he had been having. _I am going to avenge Lucius...He will be tortured for betraying us, then killed.' _Avenge Lucius? What was that supposed to mean. Harry was about to go back to sleep, when he realized. Snape was the one who had put Malfoy in prison, technically. He had betrayed Voldemort. The man was going to come and capture Snape, while everyone else was asleep!  
_Calm down,'_ Harry told himself. _It just happened, he would have plenty of time to get down there and warn Snape.' _But as Harry was pulling his bathrobe on, he remembered something else. _Then the dream was late in coming. They must have been dead at least a half hour or forty-five minutes.'  
_What if the dream happened after the actual event, again? Maybe the man was already in the school. Harry grabbed his glasses and pulled the Marauder's Map out of a drawer.   
I solemnly swear I am up to no good! he gasped, and waited impatiently as lines formed the entire school. He scanned it, looking for someone unfamiliar, as he did not know the person's name. There, making his way down the steps to the dungeons quickly, Harry saw a dot labeled Stephen Parkinson'. _Must be Pansy's father,'_ thought Harry. He swore under his breath and ran out of his room, heading for the dungeons. As he got closer to the dungeon where they had potions, Harry tried to be quieter, so as not to give himself away. When he was near the dungeon he heard voices.  
You, Severus, of all people. No one would ever have guessed it. And now you have put two of the Lord's best people in prison. You will find that the Dark Lord will not be so easy on you as I will be now. Crucio!  
Harry quickened his pace, as Snape's screams rang through the air. Then, abruptly, they stopped.  
You didn't like that, did you, Severus? asked the man.  
You're so knaive, Parkinson, Harry heard Snape saying, Do you really think killing me will make a difference? Voldemort will meet his downfall, in time, as he did before. And then all of you, who are stupid enough to follow him, will be sorry.  
And do you forget, my friend, that you were once one of us?  
No, I do not, and it will forever haunt me. At least I showed some sanity in turning away.  
I see, said the man slowly.   
This was Harry's chance. While the man's attention was fixed on Snape, he could run in and stun him. He ran up, yanked open the door, and ran into the room. he yelled.  
But the man ducked it. He took his wand from Snape and pointed it at Harry, yelling at him now.  
Harry put a shield charm up around himself, that he had found in that mysterious book he had gotten for his birthday. However, the Cruciatus curse rebounded upon the one who cast it. Harry watched in horror as the man fell down screaming. He took the shield off himself, and the screaming stopped.   
he said, and the man fell into unconsciousness. Harry sank to his knees, partially in weakness, as the shield charm he used was very draining of energy, and not suggested for people who weren't fully trained wizards, and partially in horror at what he had accidentally done. I didn't mean to do that, he whispered, to no one in particular.  
  
Harry looked up and saw Snape standing over him.  
I didn't mean to do it! He just fell down and– he continued talking quietly to himself, more so than Snape.  
Snape knelt down beside Harry. Pot–Harry, listen to me. You didn't mean to do it. And if you hadn't, it might have turned out worse for the both of us. And don't worry, you won't go to Azkaban for accidentally casting the Cruciatus curse on someone, he added with some amusement. All of a sudden, Harry starting chuckling. What's so funny? asked Snape, confused at the boys change in emotion.  
You know, Professor? I think that's the first time you've called me by my first name in nearly five years!  
I'm thrilled, said Snape dryly. He got up and walked over to his desk, pulling out a jar of the powder he had used to summon Lupin in Harry's third year. He threw the powder into the fire. he called, I need you down here right now!  
A few seconds later, a figure appeared spinning in the fire. When he   
stopped rotating, he stepped out. He gazed at Snape standing next to the fire place, to Harry still kneeling on the floor, with his wand out, in his bathrobe, and to the figure on the floor, in black deatheater robes, with Snape's wand sticking out of his pocket.  
Oh dear, said Dumbledore, What happened Severus?  
I was up, finishing my lesson plan, said Snape, and he just _waltzed_ through the door and disarmed me before I had the chance to do anything. A few words and two crucio's later, _he_ shows up, he said, pointing at Harry.  
Dumbledore looked quickly at Harry, who had sat down, crossed legged on the floor. Why did you come down here Harry? It's past one in the morning.  
Harry looked up at him. I had a dream about it, he said quietly. But it was late again. When I woke up, he was already here.  
I see...well, if you are unhurt, I suggest you go to bed and get some sleep. It will be a big day tomorrow, and you wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the feast, now would you? Dumbledore said, smiling. He reached down and helped Harry to his feet. Harry nodded and headed towards the door of the dungeon, stumbling once along the way.  
He was almost out of the door, when he heard Snape call,   
He turned around. Thank you. Harry nodded once again and left.  
Dumbledore turned to Snape. Did something happen to Harry? He looks rather shaken.  
Snape shook his head. No. When he walked in here, he tried to stun him, he gestured to the man on the floor. He dodged it, and threw a Cruciatus curse at Harry. He put a shield around himself, but the curse rebounded upon Parkinson. I think he just feels somewhat guilty about it, though it wasn't his fault.  
I see, began Dumbledore, but where did he learn the shield charm?  
Probably in some book or another, replied Snape, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.  
said Dumbledore. Well, in anycase, we shall have to question Mr. Parkinson here. We can bind him for now though, and do it in the morning.  
Very well then. Now if you don't mind, I think I'll get some sleep, said Snape. Just take him and lock him up in a classroom.  
Dumbledore took the man away upstairs and Snape went to bed, ready for term to start tomorrow.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: Whew! Sorry if that took too long. I got slowed down with school and whatnot. I hope ya liked that chapter!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Pleez review this chapter, even if you have already done previous chapters!   
I anxiously await writing the next chapter! Toodles!  
~*Lexi Lupin*~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowlings! Don't you get that by now!!!  
  
  
  


Chapter 9  
  


The next day, Harry sat eating lunch with Remus and Sirius. He had found that he and Snape had, not exactly become friends, but they had an understanding with each other. Snape stopped throwing insults at Harry at every available opportunity, and Harry actually talked to him volutarily. Dumbledore had told Remus and Sirius what had happened, but they were still amazed.  
I can't believe it, them being _nice_ to each other! exclaimed Remus.  
agreed Sirius, what happened to the slimy git we went to school with?  
Harry rolled his eyes, but kept plowing down his food. He had slept through breakfast and had been starving when woken up. Snape and Dumbledore had just left to question the Death Eater, which was a good thing in Harry's opinion, as he didn't think Snape would go so far as to start being nice to Sirius too.  
Before he had left, Snape had confirmed that the Death Eater was, in fact, Pansy Parkinson's father. _That's funny, pretty soon, all the Slytherin's parents will be in prison!'_ Harry thought.  
a voice cut into Harry's thoughts, It's our last day without all the students, what are we going to do? Harry looked up to see Sirius looking at him expectantly.  
We could move all my stuff to Gryffindor tower, said Harry gloomily. He liked his room, and he didn't want to go back to the boys dormitory. Not that there was anything wrong with the boys in it, but there were precious few moments to yourself when school started.  
began Remus, maybe you can still use your room. Just as a little private place to yourself and whatnot. You can hang out down there when you want some quiet or to do your homework. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it.  
agreed Harry, in a better mood. The three of them went to Harry's room. Harry began putting things that he would need for school into his trunk: books, robes, his wand, marauder's map, invisibility cloak, things like that. After everything had been collected, Remus waved his wand at the trunk and it started floating behind them. They made their way up to Gryffindor tower. McGonagall was exiting just as they got there.  
Just making sure all the rooms are okay for the students, she commented, as they climbed in after she got out. Harry led the way to his dormitory, labeled fifth year boys, while Remus and Sirius were smiling at old memories from while they were boys in Gryffindor. Harry walked over and threw his stuff on his usual bed. Sirius stood looking around the room, as if trying to remember something about it. He seemed to make up his mind and walked over to Harry's bed. He went to the head of the bed and began to run his hand over the post.  
AH HA! his shout startled Harry and Remus, even though they were watching him carefully. Come here, Harry, he said, smiling.  
Harry walked hesitantly to Sirius's side. Sirius pointed to something on the post. Harry looked closely and saw, inscribed in the wood:   


J.P.  
~  
L.E.  
  


Harry looked questioningly at Sirius.  
Your father did that, Sirius said. James Potter and Lily Evans.  
said Harry.   
agreed Sirius.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
They decided to spend the day in Hogsmeade. Harry felt bad for his friends. Here he was, sitting in the Three Broomsticks, while they were probably being tortured by Malfoy on the train. He could just see it now.  
_Well, if it isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood. Lost your friend Potty?' Then Ron jumping up, and Hermione grabbing his robes, while calmly telling Malfoy to go away.  
_Yep, that was probably what was happening on the train, right about now. Harry grinned to himself at the thought.  
Something amusing that you want to share with us, Harry?   
Remus's voice jerked Harry out of his thoughts.  
Oh, it's nothing, Harry said, I was just thinking about what Ron and Hermione are doing right now on the train...  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
I wish Harry was here, Ron Weasley said, as he sat sulking in their usual train compartment.  
Oh, come on Ron, I'm not _that_ bad of company, am I? Hermione Granger asked, trying to conceal a grin.  
No, Hermione, said Ron, you're not. IF YOU WANT TO READ A BOOK TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN!  
Temper, Weasley, temper.  
Hermione and Ron looked up, to see the most unwelcome person in the door of their compartment: Draco Malfoy (with Crabbe and Goyle of course.)  
What do you want, Malfoy? Hermione asked, looking back down at her book.  
Oh, nothing, really, Malfoy drawled, Just wondering where your little scar-headed friend was. Did the Dark Lord finally catch up with him?  
said Hermione, struck by a sudden inspiration, but I hear the ministry finally caught up with your father.  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously, as he glared at Hermione. Don't talk about my father, mudblood.  
Go away then, said Ron, angrily, trying to restrain himself after the comment. (A/N: WOW! Ron, RESTRAINT!!! Alert the media!)  
Malfoy turned and walked huffily out of the compartment, after one final sneer at Ron and Hermione, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
I am not going to put up with that all year again! If I hear that one more time, I'm gonna– Ron went off on a list of things he was going to do if he heard Malfoy say mudblood once more, while Hermione listened patiently. She spoke up when he was done.  
I know, Ron, I know, but you just have to _ignore_ it! Unless you want to be expelled by Snape because you punched Malfoy in the eye...?  
Yeah, yeah, I know, Ron grumbled.  
exclaimed Hermione. Then she picked her book back up and continued reading.  
I wish Harry was here...  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
That night, Harry sat with Remus and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the train to arrive. They had just finished with a final Order meeting before all the teachers had classes to attend to, and were chatting about events. Suddenly, the doors burst open and the second year and above students began pouring into the Great Hall.  
Well, Harry, we better go. We'll either talk to you later tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy the feast!  
Remus and Sirius got up and walked to the head table, taking their appropriate seats. A few minutes later, their seats on either side of Harry were filled by Ron and Hermione.  
Hey, Harry. It's good to be back, huh? Of course, said Ron, I guess you've been here. But the train ride just isn't the same without you! Here, he threw a nasty look at Hermione, who threw her hands up in protest.  
she said, it's not my fault Harry wasn't there! I was in the middle of a very good–  
Harry finished the sentence for her, trying not to laugh.  
said Hermione, completely unabashed. And it's not _my _fault that Death Eaters attaked Harry and he had to come here! Oh, and guess what? I'm a prefect!  
At that moment, the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Professor McGonagall came in, leading some scared looking first years. The hat sang it's song, while the first years looked amazed (Who wouldn't be, it's a singing hat, for gosh sakes!) Then Professor began the long process of calling names, while that particular stumbled out of the line, tripping over their robes and everyone elses and putting the hat on, which fell over their eyes. As they were getting towards the end, Harry sat, feeling bored, Ron was clutching his stomach, and Hermione was doing her best to look important.  
At last, the last student was sorted to the appropriate house, and Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term announcements.  
Welcome, welcome! he cried. I have some announcements to make, if you will be patient enough to listen to them. Let's see... he paused, thinking. Ah yes, firstly, all students are not allowed in the Forbidden forest, _regardless of age_... he glanced at the Weasley twins. And we have, yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If everyone will welcome Remus Lupin, who was indeed here two years ago, for those of you weren't here... There was enormous applause, from every table, and even some Slytherins joined in.  
And, I'm afraid we have some new rules on curfew. Students are not allowed outside the school after dusk, with the exeption of quidditch players, as long as a teacher accompanies them. With Voldemort's (flinching) rising to power, we need to be extra careful. He looked around soberly.  
And last, I would like to inform you that meetings of the Order of the Phoenix will be taking place in Hogwarts occasionally. As some of your teachers are members, there may be instances when they will be called out of classes to attend. In this event, everyone should go back to their common rooms. Because of these meetings, there may be some strange people walking around, but I ask you do not be alarmed. They will be wearing scarlet robes, so you should know the difference between them and some sort of imposter. Now, let the feast begin!  
Harry fidgeted with his phoenix necklace. He never told Ron and Hermione about his joining the Order. He felt that it would just involve too many unanswerable questions.  
What's dat, asked Ron through a mouthful of food.  
Harry hastily shoved the necklace back into his robes. Nothing, nothing, he said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to eating.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next morning, the students were eating breakfast, waiting for their schedules, to see what classes were in store for them today. The first had been a Thursday, so they only had one day of classes before the weekend. Since it was a Friday, Harry was relatively sure that they would have Potions, and probably still with the Slytherins.   
Professor McGonagall appeared suddenly with a stack of parchment. She handed the first and second year schedules out, but everyone else had their own individual schedule with all the different classes. She made her way down to where Harry, and the rest of the fifth years were sitting.  
Let me see, she muttered, Thomas, Patil, Weasley, Granger... she searched through the stack again, then looked up, confused.  
Well, Mr. Potter, I don't seem to have a schedule for you. If you will excuse me, I must pass out the rest, then I will see what has become of yours. She walked down the table, saying names as she went.  
That's odd, Harry, said Ron, you should have the same schedule as– he broke off suddenly, looking behind Harry,   
Harry looked around suddenly, fully expecting to see Malfoy heading towards him. Instead, he saw Snape walking swiftly to the Gryffindor table. He chuckled to himself at the looks of apprehension on his friends faces.   
When Snape reached their table, he knelt down by Harry and handed him a piece of parchment. Here is your schedule, Mr. Potter, Snape said, It is the same, except that during your usual Divination hour, you will come down to the dungeons for Defense classes, and therefor, you will be skipping your regular Defense class.  
Harry nodded, and Snape stood up and walked swiftly back to the head table, followed by many curious looks, mostly from the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
What was that all about? asked Hermione curiously.  
Oh, well, I am going to be taking special Defense lessons with Snape and Lupin, instead of Divination, so my schedule was a little different, Harry explained. And so I won't be in your guy's class anymore.  
Hermione said, Okay then...  
Ron was indignant. That's not fair! You don't have to take Divination anymore? He then paused, thinking. Actually, having two classes with Snape is worse then one with Snape and one with Trewlawney.  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment, the bell rang, and they all headed out to the greenhouses for Herbology.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
  
Harry had figured correctly, so at ten-thirty, he found himself sitting in Snape's dungeon with the other Gryffindor's and the Slytherins. It was a very familiar setting. Slytherins sneering at the Gryffindors, Gryffindor's nervously awaiting Snape's arrival.   
They didn't have to wait long. Snape entered the dungeon with a bang and strode to the front of the class. Harry glanced around the room and his eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. Malfoy was staring at Snape with a look of pure hatred on his face. It was worse even then the look that Malfoy always gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
Snape took no notice of him, and stood up at the front of the class, staring at every student carefully. His eyes lingered on Pansy Parkinson, who looked terrified of him, before moving on.  
he began, as he finished looking at everyone, we will be making a level two poison antidote. Now, can anyone tell me what the difference is between that, and say, a level five antidote?  
Naturally, Hermione's hand flew up into the air, while everyone else looked at each other in cluelessness. Everyone prepared themselves for Snape badgering them about not knowing their facts, but suprisingly...  
Ms. Granger?  
She looked shocked at him for actually calling on her, but quickly got over it. she said carefully, poison antidotes are rated on a scale from one to five. A five would be an antidote for the most deadly of poisons, while a two is for weaker poisons that probably wouldn't kill you, or take a very long time to do so.  
And can you tell me a poison that would require a type two antidote?  
she thought carefully, chalandray redretly. (A/N: I made that up, go figure)  
Snape regarded her closely. Very well, he said, then looked around the classroom, however, I would like to correct one thing Ms. Granger said. Any poison can kill you, regardless of how weak it is, if made correctly. Now, something requiring a type one or two antidote would be very slow, and painful in the end. People are very rarely killed by anything that requires less then a four, because they have time to recognize the symptoms and make an antidote. Five points to Gryffindor.  
There was a stunned silence in the classroom. _Had Snape just given points to another house?  
_Harry grinned as Hermione stuttered, Th-thank you.  
Snape continued on as if he hadn't heard her. He explained how to make the antidote and then left them to their own devices.  
Have I gone daft, or did Snape just _give_ us points? asked Ron in bewilderment.  
said Harry, laughing, I think you're still relatively sane.  
But –  
Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the class? Harry looked up to see Snape looking at him with a slightly challenging look in his eyes.  
No, I don't think so, replied Harry offhandedly.  
Then I _suggest_ you keep it to yourself. Snape looked back down at the papers on his desk.  
__ Harry muttered, just loud enough that he was sure Snape would hear.  
began Hermione.  
I heard that, Potter, said Snape, without looking up.  
_  
_Language, Potter, Language.  
Yeah, yeah, whatever, said Harry, beginning to cut up some potions ingredients.  
__ said Snape under his breath.  
I heard that, replied Harry, grinning.  
  
Language, Professor, language.  
Harry and Snape looked up at each other. Snape rolled his eyes, before returning to the papers on his desk. Harry smirked and continued cutting up the ingredients for the potion.  
At this point, everyone was watching the encounter, mouth's open, potion forgotten. Harry looked up at everyone, and they all looked hastily down to their desks. He turned to Hermione.  
he asked innocently. She just shook her head and worked on her own potion.  
The class spent the next while working in silence, but before long, they heard the inevitable BOOM! from Neville's cauldron. Harry looked over. It hadn't exploded, but apparently he had added something that wasn't intended to be their, and the potion was the opposite color than it was supposed to be.  
Without even glancing at Neville, Snape said, Granger, help Longbottom fix whatever mistake he made.  
Er–yes sir. She made her way over to him and began stirring his potion and talking to him in whispers.  
The rest of the class was fairly uneventful. In the last few minutes, Snape looked up. Go get a bottle and bottle the antidote, and please do it carefully.  
When they had finished bottling everything and putting it away, Snape dismissed the class. When they left the room, Ron turned to Harry and Hermione.  
he said, was the weirdest potion class I have ever had.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long! I have been busy with school.  
  
I hope that for those of you who like Snape out of character, that that chapter satisfied some of your desire! I hope the next doesn't take too long!   
  
Thanx to all reviewers!  
  
REVIEW AGAIN!!!  
  
Okay, g2g!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Everything (yes, I mean everything) belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 10  
  


That afternoon, after lunch, Harry parted with Ron and Hermione.  
  
said Hermione, Good luck in your defense class, Harry. She turned the other way to head for her arithmancy class.  
  
agreed Ron, Don't let Snape hex your head off!  
  
Yeah, thanks guys, called Harry, laughing. He turned to head down to the dungeons, while Ron went the opposite way, up to the Divination tower.  
  
Harry felt an odd sense of foreboding, as he walked. Sure, Snape was being nice enough now, and Remus would be there, but he couldn't get the picture of Snape's face while dueling with Lockhart out of his head.  
  
He walked down the last flight of stairs, and saw Remus standing at the bottom, waiting for him.  
  
Hello, Harry, Remus said, smiling warmly at him. Come on. The dungeon we are using is down here...  
  
He led Harry past their usual Potions dungeon and into an empty one. Snape was standing at the end opposite the door, leaning against the wall.  
  
said Snape, here's the plan. Next week, we are going to start with apparating, meaning we will have to go somewhere outside the grounds.  
  
Dumbledore has set up a private floo system between Hogwarts and the various teachers' houses, said Remus, so we can take the fireplace in my office to my house and practice there, just apparating between rooms. This is probably the best solution, so we are not too exposed during practice sessions.  
  
Er, okay, said Harry, intrigued. He had never seen Remus's house before, and he wondered what it was like.  
  
In the meantime, Snape's voice cut into his thoughts, we are just going to see what exactly you know about dueling.  
  
Harry looked up at him in dismay, though he tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it.  
  
Oh, don't worry, Potter, I'm not trying to kill you...Lockhart, on the other hand...  
  
Harry grinned and looked at Remus, who seemed somewhat confused by this comment.  
  
_I'll explain later,_ he whispered.  
  
said Remus, well, why don't you two get in the appropriate spots. I'll watch and make sure nothing gets...er, he searched for the right words, out of hand.  
  
Harry, not very reassured, stood on the opposite end of the room from Snape. They bowed to each other, and went into action. Harry dodged aside as Snape sent a stupefy in his direction.  
  
called Harry. Snape jumped lightly aside to avoid the curse. This time, his aim was slightly off and Snape barely had to move to avoid being hit. Harry got an idea. _Why not use something that doesn't rely so much on aiming...'  
  
_ he bellowed. He watched in fascination as the snake burst out the end of his wand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus take an involuntary step backwards.  
  
The snake turned and looked at Harry, as if waiting for instructions. _Well, what the heck?'_ thought Harry. He motioned towards Snape. Go after him, he said in Parseltongue, but don't hurt him. The snake hissed an affirmative and made his way towards Snape.  
  
Snape looked at it unconceredly, and when he got close to him, he waved his wand and it disappeared. He looked at Harry in exasperation.  
  
Potter, not that that wasn't an–er–interesting idea, the main idea of this class is to prepare you for any future confrontation with the Dark Lord. And I think I hardly need to remind you that Voldemort also has the ability to converse with snakes?  
  
Oh, right, said Harry, feeling slightly foolish. He looked down at his wand, and back up at Snape and Remus. He gasped, and looked back down at his wand.  
  
Is something wrong, Harry? asked Remus anxiously.  
  
I _can't_ duel with Voldemort, he said, still staring at his wand.  
  
Of course you can, Potter! snapped Snape, Anyone can duel with someone else. That's not necessarily to say they'll live very long...  
  
Oh, that's nice– began Remus, but Harry interrupted him.  
  
No, I mean I literally can't! exclaimed Harry. That whole Priori Incatie' or whatever that thing was that Dumbledore was talking about last year!   
  
What are you talking about, Potter? asked Snape. For Priori Incantatem to take place, wands have to be brothers... He looked up at Harry, who raised an eyebrow. Then it struck him.   
  
said Harry, I'll need a new wand, if I'm ever going to be able to fight Voldemort again.  
  
said Remus, that problem is easily enough solved. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore, and over the weekend, Sirius and I will take you down to Diagon Alley to go to Ollivanders.  
  
said Harry.  
  
Snape spoke up. So, your wand _does_ share a core with Voldemort's then?  
  
Yes, Mr. Ollivander told me when I first bought my wand, he thought for a moment. And last year, Dumbledore told me that both wands' feathers' came from Fawkes, his phoenix.  
  
Snape just sat there looking thoughtful. There was a somewhat awkward pause, until Remus broke the silence.  
  
Well, perhaps we should call it quits here, for today, he said.  
  
agreed Harry, good idea.   
  
Okay, I'll talk to Dumbledore sometime tonight about taking you to Diagon Alley over the weekend to get you a second wand, said Remus. They all walked out the door of the dungeon in single file, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next day, Harry found himself standing outside of Ollivander's wand shop with Remus and Sirius. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting visit.  
  
he said, here goes nothing.  
  
He pushed open the shop door and walked inside, followed closely by Remus and Sirius. Dumbledore had given them _very_ strict orders to watch Harry carefully, in case there were any supporters of Voldemort lingering in the area.  
  
The little bell tinkled, and Harry heard soft footsteps coming to the front of the store from between the rows of shelves. Mr. Ollivander appeared suddenly.  
  
Good afternoon, Mr. Potter, he said, sounding slightly surprised to see him there. His eyes moved to the figures standing next to Harry. Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. My, this is a pleasant surprise. Now, what can I do for you, gentlemen?  
  
I need another wand, Harry said bluntly.  
  
I see, I see, replied Mr. Ollivander. I hope I am not prying too terribly much, but may I ask why? I hope you did not break the first one.  
  
Well, you see– began Remus, but Harry cut him off.  
  
I'll need a wand that doesn't share a core with Voldemort's, in case I would ever need to duel with him again.  
  
Sirius glanced around the shop quickly, to make sure there was no one else in there, eavesdropping on the conversation.  
  
I see, said Mr. Ollivander slowly. In that case, why don't you step over here. I don't know how easy of a time you'll have finding a wand, since you already have one that has chosen you, but we shall see.  
  
The tape measurer measured Harry again, on it's own, until Mr. Ollivander snatched it away and began to look through the shelves of wands. Harry had a suspicion that the tape measurer didn't really serve much of a purpose, but was just used to annoy customers.  
  
Sirius and Remus sat in chairs at the front of the shop, while Mr. Ollivander started handing Harry wands, one at a time.  
  
And the process started over again, just like it had, some five years ago. Mr. Ollivander would give Harry a wand, Harry would wave it around feeling like an idiot, and Mr. Ollivander would snatch it out of his hand and hand him another one.  
  
Eight and a quarter inches, dragon heartstring...eleven inches, maple, unicorn tail... it just kept going on and on, and Harry was pretty sure that he had gone through twice as many wands as he had before.  
  
Here's one. Nine and three-quarter inches. Beech, with the heart string of a dragon. Harry took the wand, and felt the warmth in his hand, like when he first held his original wand. He waved the wand, and gold and silver sparks shot out the end of it, making light dance and flicker on the window glass.  
  
About time! exclaimed Sirius, jokingly. Harry felt sorry for him and Remus. He had made them sit there, while he tried out wands, for at least an hour.  
  
Well then, Mr. Potter, if you would just hand that to me... Harry gave the wand to Mr. Ollivander.  
  
Anything in particular I should know about _this_ wand? he asked.  
  
Mr. Ollivander laughed. Don't worry, Mr. Potter, he said, this wand isn't the brother of any dark lords.   
  
Harry nodded. He got the impression that there was something that Mr. Ollivander wasn't telling him, but he decided not to press the issue.  
  
However, I am astounded that a wand did indeed choose you, said Mr. Ollivander, It seems you were just meant to have a second wand. Usually there is one, just one wand that will work right for you. In fact, my father once told me of a boy who went through all but one shelf of the whole store, until he found the right wand for him. The wand had been buried deep. It was the brother or Merlin's wand.  
  
Who was it? asked Harry curiously.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared in amazement. _Dumbledore's wand shared a core with Merlin! No wonder he's so powerful.'  
_  
Harry payed for his new wand, and the three of them left the shop. They stopped at Florean Fortesue's for some ice cream, and started talking while eating their sundae's.  
  
Did either of you get the idea that there was something that Mr. Ollivander wasn't telling me about my wand? Harry asked.  
  
Yes, I can see where you might think that, replied Remus thoughtfully. Maybe it has to do with someone who owns a wand that shares a core with it again.  
  
But he said that no dark lords had a wand that was it's brother this time, argued Harry.  
  
Yeah, but that doesn't mean that there aren't a lot of odd or interesting people in that world that it _might_ share a core with, said Sirius.  
  
Well, it's no use trying to guess who, said Remus, sounding amused. There are thousands of people who own wands from Ollivander's alone, let alone all the other wand makers in the world.  
  
Yeah, I know, answered Harry regretfully. But can you believe Dumbledore's wand is the brother of Merlin's!?  
  
I believe it, laughed Remus. You know, in his younger days, he was even said to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin. Still is, I would imagine. He sighed and looked at his watch. We should probably be getting back soon. We took long enough as it was, just getting the wand in the first place, Harry sent them an apologetic smile, and Dumbledore might start to get worried about us.  
  
Fair enough, said Harry, popping his last bite of icecream into his mouth and standing up. Harry felt an odd, prickling sensation along his spine, like he was being watched. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he took out his wand, and out a shield around himself.   
  
Harry, what–? Sirius was cut off, as a curse smashed into the shield where Harry's head was. The three of them looked up to see a masked figure ducking behind the wall of the courtyard of the icecream parlour.  
  
Sirius, apparate with Harry to Hogsmeade, said Remus quietly.  
  
began both Harry and Sirius at the same time. They didn't want to leave Remus here by himself.  
  
Look, I'm not the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for nothing! I think I can handle one Death Eater. Now apparate to The Three Broomsticks.  
  
snapped Harry, and Remus was a little alarmed at the biting tone of his voice. Sirius looked at Remus, shrugged, grabbed Harry's arm, and apparated. Harry got that brief sensation of flying, until he stumbled on hard ground. He looked up, and saw that they were outside of the little pub in Hogsmeade.  
  
exclaimed Sirius. Harry looked up at him in surprise. He had rarely heard Sirius swear. If something happens to him, I'm never forgiving myself. He turned suddenly to Harry, And what's with you? He risks himself to save us, and you thank him like that?  
  
I know, I'm sorry, said Harry, suddenly ashamed. I didn't really mean to snap at him like that, it's just– he broke off, trying to find the words. You two are the closest thing to parents I have, and will probably ever have. I just don't see why he couldn't have just left it be, and apparate with us.  
  
Sirius's eyes softened, and he smiled slightly. I know what you mean, Harry, he said, but he wants to make sure that the Death Eater doesn't harm anyone.  
  
Harry wondered why that thought hadn't struck him before.   
  
I just hope he's okay. And I hope he's not upset with me for snapping at him, because I really didn't mean to, and–  
  
You're already forgiven.  
  
Harry turned around to see Remus standing there, and relief washed over him. Then he noticed that the robes on his left shoulder were slashed, and he was bleeding. You're hurt! he exclaimed.  
  
It's nothing, said Remus, Just a small cut.  
  
What happened? asked Sirius. Mr. I think I can handle one Death Eater.'  
  
I walked over to the wall, to see if the guy was still there. He disapparated as soon as he saw me. I'm thinking he was probably after you, Harry, he said. I was about to disapparate, when I heard someone else behind me. I turned around, and he had a knife. I managed to get mostly out of the way though, as you can see, he gestured to his shoulder. I just don't know why he didn't kill or stun me while I was facing the other way.  
  
I don't know either, so let's just be grateful that he didn't, said Sirius. Now, let's find a fireplace, and floo to Hogwarts. I don't feel like walking.  
  
As they walked into The Three Broomsticks, Harry turned to Remus. I really am sorry, I snapped at you like I did.  
  
Remus smiled at him. I already told you, it's okay. Harry smiled back at him, and noticed he looked a little pale, and was sweating as he walked, even inside the cool-aired pub.  
  
Are you okay? asked Harry, alarmed.  
  
Yes, of course, just a little shaken I think.  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't believe him. At that moment, Sirius stopped, and pulled the bag of floo powder out of his robes and offered it to Remus. Remus took some out and threw it into the flames. Albus Dumbledore's office, password: chocolate covered cherries, he called.  
  
Next, Sirius gave some to Harry, who repeated what Remus had said, and disappeared into the fireplace. When he reappeared, he saw Dumbledore helping Remus up off the floor and into a chair. Sitting in the other chair was Snape, looking rather bewildered. He looked at Harry.  
  
What the hell happened, Potter? And where is Black got himself to–? A whooshing sound announced the arrival of Sirius. Speak of the devil, murmured Snape.  
  
Nice to see you too, Snape, replied Sirius.   
  
I know, isn't it? answered Snape.  
  
Ahem, gentlemen, if you would please stop the childish squabble...? said Dumbledore. Now, Remus, if you would like to tell us what happened...?  
  
Remus told briefly, their encounter with the Death Eater, and Harry and Sirius disapparating, and when he got to the part about the knife, Snape stood up suddenly.  
  
Do you remember what the knife looked like, Lupin? he asked. The handle?  
  
Harry thought it was a weird question.  
  
began Remus slowly, it happened rather quickly, but from what I saw, it was a green handle, and it looked like it had something inscribed on it, though I don't know what it was.  
  
Something flickered in Snape's eyes. And how do you feel now? he asked. Feverish, disoriented? Of course, we all saw that with your grand exit from the fireplace...  
  
Well, yes, I am feeling somewhat feverish, and yes, disoriented, said Remus, surprised. But what does that have to do with–?  
  
Everything, you fool! exclaimed Snape. The knife was poisoned!  
  
How on earth do you know that? asked Sirius suspisciously.  
  
Snape closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, Harry saw a pained look.  
  
I helped design the knife.  
  
shouted Sirius.  
  
Snape looked at him, but he didn't really seem angry, just pained. Back, before I switched sides, before Voldemort's first downfall. Voldemort was looking for new weapon's to use, to kill or torture his victims. Me and some others got together with some ideas, and that was the final product.  
  
Oh, god, said Sirius. You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe–  
  
Oh, SHUT UP YOU TWO! exclaimed Harry, standing up. WHO CARES WHAT HE DID HOWEVER MANY YEARS AGO, THE QUESTION IS, DO YOU HAVE AN ANTIDOTE?  
  
Harry sat back down, out of breath. Dumbledore smiled at him. He and Remus had remained the only calm ones in the room, ironically. He went back to his stern expression.  
  
Harry is right, he said. Severus, do you have an antidote that can cure Remus?  
  
said Snape and Harry smiled with relief. And even if I didn't, Lupin is in no immediate danger. The poison was designed so that it would take a very long time to do any damage, apart from feeling sick.  
  
Than what's the point of it? asked Harry.  
  
By the time the person realized they were poisoned, it would be too late, responded Snape.   
  
Harry's smile quickly changed to a grimace of horror.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: I am SOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in a month or so. With school going and whatnot, I just haven't found the time to work on the story. I did almost all of this chapter in the last two days!  
  
Thanx to all reviewers! Review again, PLEEZ!!!  
  
I spaced the paragraphs, like someone requested. See, I _DO_ read the reviews! I have my readers best interests at heart! *grin* :P  
  
I plan to get going right away on the next chapter. I hope it's done soon!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's. Remember...?  
  
  


Chapter 11  
  


So Snape helped make the knife that poisoned Lupin, then helped cure him? How ironic is that?  
  
Harry had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about the event's of the day in Hogsmeade. He had hung around with Remus and Sirius long enough to make sure that Remus was going to be okay, then headed up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Yeah, I know, agreed Harry.  
  
I still wonder about the fact that Dumbledore let him teach, after being a Death Eater, Ron went on. I mean, forgiving him is one thing. Trusting hundreds of students to him...  
  
Well maybe he did something to really earn Dumbledore's trust, said Hermione eagerly, I just wonder what it was.  
  
Stop while you're ahead, laughed Harry, None of us could _ever_ guess, if that's the case, he paused thinking. Now, I don't know about either of you, but I'm _starving!_  
  
The other two agreed, so the three of them walked down to the great hall for dinner. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry, where have you been all day? asked Seamus. I was looking forward to a nice, dirty game of gobstones to start our fifth year!  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Seamus and began eating her food, muttering, _  
  
_Oh, I just had some things to do. I went to Diagon Alley with Sirius and Re–er, Professor Lupin for a while, he said vaguely.  
  
Okay, fine, said Dean, but I expect you and Ron next Saturday, 10:00 sharp, at the table closest to the fire in the Gryffindor common room to play! he said in mock severity.  
  
Yes, Sir! Harry and Ron both said, and saluted.  
  
And what about me? asked Hermione, pretending to be hurt.  
  
Dean looked at her somberly, and said with a straight face, We'd ask you too, Hermione, but you wouldn't come. You'll be too busy studying for O.W.L.S. Just think...they're only nine months away.  
  
Ron nearly choked on his pudding, as he tried not to snort with laughter.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The doors to the Great Hall burst open, and everyone got very quiet. Filch walked in, leading a nervous looking wizard behind him, who surveyed the hall full of kids, as if looking for someone. Harry saw the man's gaze fall onto his face, and his eyes shone with a brief recognition, before continuing to roam the tables of students.  
  
Filch and the man made their way up to the head table, and the stranger began speaking in low tones to Dumbledore. Harry saw Dumbledore frown, sigh, then nod his head. The stranger turned around and beckoned to someone at the Ravenclaw table. The girl must have known the man because she got up without question. It was Mandy Brocklehurst, though Harry only knew her by name.  
  
The man led her out the door of the Great Hall, and the hall began buzzing with students' talking again. At the head table, Dumbledore was talking quietly to Professor Flitwick, who looked very somber, and Professor Snape, who looked very angry and had one of his fists clenched.  
  
I wonder what that was all about.  
  
Ron's voice jerked Harry out of his reverie, and he turned to look at him.  
  
I don't know, said Hermione, but I have the feeling it wasn't good.  
  
Dinner went back to usual, though it was a little quieter, Harry thought, as though the whole hall was just thinking.   
  
As the meal drew to a close, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
I am afraid I have a very grave announcement, he said. Ms. Brocklehurst has just lost her father to Voldemort and his followers. There was a gasp, mostly from the Ravenclaw table, and the least from the Slytherin table. Dumbledore held up his hand for silence, and continued,   
This is going to be a very hard time for her. She is going home with her mother and uncle for a while, but when she comes back, I hope _all_ of you will do your best to help her through this.  
  
He sat back down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other in bewilderment. Harry stood up to join the crowd of kids leaving the hall, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and found himself facing Snape.  
  
Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like a word in his office. If you would just follow me... he started walking away. Harry turned and shrugged at Ron and Hermione, then followed Snape out of the hall.  
  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Once Snape was sure that they were out of earshot of anybody, he leaned over to Harry.  
  
Dumbledore doesn't really want to see you, but there is going to be an Order meeting and–  
  
He was cut off as the phoenix necklaces they had around their necks began to glow and whistle. Harry looked at his in wonder. The necklace seemed to be on fire, but on the inside. It was glowing red and gold.  
  
continued Snape, I did not think it a wise idea to announce to the whole Great Hall where you were going.  
  
Yeah, I suppose not, said Harry. But why is he calling an emergency meeting, instead of just waiting and doing it tomorrow?  
  
Snape spun sharply to look at Harry, causing Harry to jump backwards involuntarily. Snape looked around, making sure no one was in hearing range, then leaned down closely to Harry.  
  
What Dumbledore failed to mention in the Great Hall, said Snape nastily, was that Lawrence Brocklehurst was a prison guard at the ministry. Malfoy and Macnair are gone.  
  
He turned and continued towards the Order meeting room, leaving Harry in stunned silence.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Harry watched as witches and wizards filed into the meeting room. They were all wearing scarlet robes except for the teachers, himself, and Sirius, because they hadn't had the time to change when the meeting was called. Everyone got quiet as Dumbledore stood up to address the Order.  
  
Ladies and Gentleman, as I'm sure some of you have heard already, Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair have been rescued from their prison at the Ministry, by Voldemort's followers.  
  
There was an outburst from those who were just now hearing Dumbledore's words for the first time. Harry could see Arthur Weasley, remaining silent, but with his fists clenched in anger and rage. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.  
  
I am afraid there is worse news. Three of the guards at the ministry have been killed. Apparently by using polyjuice potion, two Death Eaters managed to get into the ministry. They killed two of the guards. The third sounded the alarm before he was killed, but they were gone by the time anyone got there. There are apparition wards on that part of the building, so I have no clue as to how they escaped so quickly.  
  
Everyone got quiet, thinking of ways that the Death Eaters could have got out of the ministry undetected. No one could think of one very likely.  
  
In the meantime, said Dumbledore, there are some other things which must be discussed. He paused and looked around the room. I fear that Voldemort will try to attack the ministry itself soon, now that his two best followers are free, and we should begin planning a resistance force against it.  
  
Aibus, have you heard that You-Know-Who is planning on attacking the ministry, asked Mrs. Figg, or are you just guessing that he is?  
  
A couple of my sources have heard rumors from Death Eaters, but nothing more, nothing final on the matter.  
  
Voldemort rarely told us of an attack in advance, said Snape. That way, any spies wouldn't have the time to warn someone of it.  
  
_You would know, wouldn't you,_ Harry heard Sirius mutter quietly to his right. Harry elbowed him in the side. Luckily, no one else seemed to have heard Sirius's comment, or noticed Harry elbowing him.  
  
Yes, Severus, that is a problem in planning counter-attacks, said Dumbledore, but we must work with what we do know. So I think we should put tighter security on the Ministry for a while, and see if anything happens.  
  
Harry found himself immersed in the doings of the wizarding world, and didn't realize how quickly time was passing...  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Where _is_ he?!   
  
Now calm down, Ron, I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for why Harry isn't back yet, said Hermione reassuringly. She wouldn't admit it to Ron, but she was starting to get worried herself.  
  
No, I won't calm down! exclaimed Ron. It's been over an hour since we got back to the common room. I can't imagine what Dumbledore would need to talk to Harry about, let alone for an hour!  
  
Well maybe it has to do with whatever happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Honestly, Ron, I'm sure we would know if something had happened to Harry, Hermione looked down at her watch. Now I'm going to bed. We can ask Harry _all_ about it in the morning. You should go to bed too, Ron.  
  
Oh, fine, grumbled Ron, as he grudgingly trudged up the stairs to the fifth year boys dormitory. Hermione sighed, half in exasperation, half in amusement, then went up to her own dormitory.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Well my friends, I thank you for being a patient audience. I fear we are going to be having more of these late night meetings in the months to come. I will get in touch soon about the next meeting. You may go.  
  
Everyone stood up in unison as they were dismissed by Dumbledore. As Harry stood up, he realized just how late it was, and that he was really tired. He looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, into the face of Remus.  
  
You should sleep in your private room tonight, he said. That way, if anyone asks where you were tonight, you can just say you wanted to spend the night in your own room. I assume you haven't told Ron and Hermione about being a part of the Order...?  
  
agreed Harry. I think it would just bring up to many unwanted and unanswerable questions. Of course they are bound to find out eventually, but I'd rather not tell them right away.  
  
Harry, Remus, and Sirius walked the rest of the way to their rooms in silence, pondering what had been discussed at the meetings. Harry found he was particularly angry about a few muggle killings that had taken place, which were thought to be work of Death Eaters. He himself had lived as a muggle for the first eleven years of his life, and he hated to think about people he had known being murdered by a people they didn't even know existed.  
  
When they got to Harry's room, he bid goodnight to Remus and Sirius and went to bed, only stopping to change into his pajamas. He immediately fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Ron and Hermione met up in the common room the next morning, saw that Harry hadn't come back in the middle of the night, and set off for breakfast. When they got to the Great Hall, they didn't even bother to sit down first and eat, they headed right to the head table and confronted Professor Lupin.  
  
began Hermione, Sna– Professor Snape, she amended, took Harry to go talk to Dumbledore last night, and he never came back. I was wondering if you would happen to know where he is?  
  
Professor Lupin looked up at them in amusement. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if I am not mistaken, I do believe he is standing right behind you.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned around and saw Harry standing there, grinning. Hermione turned back around to Lupin, slightly embarassed.  
  
Oh sorry, Professor, she said, then her and Ron both grabbed one of Harry's arms and dragged him to Gryffindor table.   
  
Where did you go? asked Hermione. We were worried about you when you hadn't come back after an hour last night.  
  
agreed Ron, so we went to bed, expecting you to be there in the morning...and guess what? The next morning we wake up...NO HARRY!!!  
  
Harry laughed, and soon Ron was laughing with him. It's really nothing, he said, I just was really tired after dinner, so I stayed in my private rooms near Remus's office. Sorry if I worried you.  
  
It's okay, said Hermione, but she still looked confused. _Uh-Oh,'_ thought Harry.  
  
Why did Dumbledore want to see you in the first place?  
  
Harry had known one of them was going to ask that, and he had dreaded it.  
  
Um, he just wanted to ask me something about our trip to Diagon Alley– he wanted to see my new wand.   
  
Oh, okay, said Ron. Harry was relieved that they bought the story. He didn't like lying to his friends, but he didn't want to explain the Order.  
  
In that case, said Ron slowly, Last one to Hagrid's hut has to spend a day with Moaning Myrtle!  
  
The three went as quickly as they could, without getting in trouble, out of the hall, without even eating any breakfast.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: okay, lame chapter, I know...I'm getting really frustrated. I know EXACTLY how the story is going to end, and what the last few chapters are going to be like, but the details in the middle have got me stumped. (Thus, I update about once a month!) SORRY!  
This is actually my first story...I had the original idea for two separate stories, which were actually how this story begins and how it will end, but I combined them into one longer story..now I just have to type it!  
  
Thanks, thanks, and even more thanks to all reviewers.   
  
REVIEW AGAIN! I want positive notes, criticism, pointless babble, I don't care...my goal for this chapter is to hit 45 reviews...so review, review, review!  
  
I'm going to try SOOOO hard to get the next chapter up within a couple weeks, but you know...one thing drives out another...  
  
By the way...HP and the Chamber of Secrets ROCKS! (I saw it on the 13th...loved it)  
  
~*Lexi Lupin*~


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everything–yes, I mean everything–belongs to J.K. Rowling...such a shame  
  
  
  


Chapter 12  
  


Alright, Harry, you need to concentrate on where you want to land, and only where you want to land.  
  
Harry was having his apparating class with Remus and Snape at Remus's house.  
  
And make sure that is the _only_ thing in your head as you try to apparate, said Snape. Because if you start worrying about landing on the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, chances are, you _will_ land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Or if you think you are going to get splinched, you probably will be, added Remus.  
  
Harry was getting a horrible feeling of deja vu. This reminded him of his first flu powder experience where everyone had given him a lot of advice, just so he could find himself in some little shop he'd never heard of, then hiding in a little cabinet from Draco Malfoy. He shook his head to get these thoughts out.  
  
What happens if I get lost in the middle of nowhere? asked Harry nervously.  
  
Oh, it's alright, reassured Remus, the ministry registers people who are attempting to apparate–Dumbledore registered you last week–and they can tell if those people are in trouble. If someone does get lost, someone from the A.M.T–Apparating Mishaps Team–will go retrieve you.  
  
Harry nodded, slightly reassured.  
  
Alright, Lupin, you go down to the kitchen and I'll stay here while Potter tries to apparate, said Snape.  
  
Harry watched as Remus turned and walked down the hall, then he turned to Snape.  
  
began Snape, you have to close your eyes and think about landing in the kitchen, then try to get all other thoughts out of your head. When you think you are ready say, _reparaite.'_ As you become more experienced with apparating you can just say the word in your mind, but for now you should say it out loud.  
  
Keeping all of this in mind, Harry shut his eyes and concentrated on Remus's kitchen. A brief thought of Knockturn Alley came into his mind, but he forced it away.  
  
Snape watched him nervously. People so young were rarely taught to apparate. It was usually something people did after they graduated, and Potter was only a week into his fifth year of school. He thought of his first attempt at apparating, and the surprised look on the witches face when he appeared out of nowhere onto the roof of her car. He smiled to himself, and turned his attention back to Potter.  
  
He was mouthing something, without actually saying it. Then he said quietly, and he was gone.  
  
Based on the crash from down the hall, and Lupin's laughter, Snape assumed that Potter had succeeded in his first apparating attempt. He left the room and waked swiftly down the hall to the kitchen. When he got there, he found what Lupin was laughing at.  
  
Potter was lying spread out on the table top. He had managed to knock a few cups and things off the table, breaking them in the process. The corners of Snape's mouth turned up in amusement.  
  
Well, _that_ was certainly graceful, said Snape.  
  
Harry looked at him as he carefully got off the table. Yeah, and I bet you did _so much better_ on your first try? He stared at Snape, unblinking.  
  
Point taken, said Snape, breaking the little staring contest.  
  
Yes, Severus, said Remus pleasantly, why don't you enlighten us about _your_ first apparating attempt...  
  
Stuff a sock in it, Lupin, replied Snape, If I recall correctly, you're the one who ended up in–what country was that again?  
  
That's only because Sirius whispered it in my ear just as I was–  
  
Harry cleared his throat loudly. Remus and Snape stopped their bickering and looked at him. he said carefully, aren't _I_ supposed to be the immature one here? he asked innocently.  
  
Snape's face darkened, but Remus stepped in before he could say anything.  
  
Quite right you are, Harry, we should really move on, we don't have much time. We will work on practicing apparating more over the next few weeks, but now we're going to talk about a different kind of apparating.  
  
You mean there is more than one way you can apparate? asked a confused Harry.  
  
Well, yes. The kind of apparating you just accomplished is the regular type. You pick where you want to go, and, hopefully, you end up there. However, the second type, you don't know where you are going to land.  
  
Then what's the point of it, if you don't get to pick where to land? Harry asked.  
  
The point, said Snape, is that you land in a place that will be helpful to whatever situation you are in. You don't know where exactly that will be, but you know it wil be a helpful location, if you apparate correctly. It is much easier to do than regular apparating, but it is not used often anymore, because of the unknown location you will land in. Therefore, it is not very well known.  
  
Why is it easier to do than the regular type? Harry inquired.  
  
You're mind doesn't need to be as clear to do it, answered Remus.  
  
Have you ever wondered why witches and wizards don't just apparate as soon as they are in danger? asked Snape. It is very difficult to clear ones mind once they are in mortal peril. This would allow you to get out of situations like that with less concentration than it would take to apparate to your choosing. It's just the fact that so few wizards have even heard of it these days and even fewer know how to do it.  
  
Unfortunately though, said Remus, we can't attempt that until you have mastered apparating regularly first. We wouldn't know where you were, so we couldn't help you if you had trouble getting back. The ministry doesn't keep tabs on those using this kind of apparating because it is so rarely used these days.  
  
Harry nodded and Snape looked at a clock over the kitchen sink.  
  
We should be getting back, he said. Classes change in five minutes, and we don't want to be late.  
  
agreed Remus, the floo powder is in a jar by the fireplace, let's go. The password to my office is _loup garou'. _Just head up to the tower to get any books you need, so you're not late to your next class. He handed the jar to Harry, who grabbed a fistful of powder.  
  
Remus Lupin's office, password: loup garou, called Harry, and he disappeared in a rush of green flame.  
  
Remus reached out to take some powder from the jar.  
  
The boy is very powerful, you know.  
  
Remus turned around in surprise to look at Snape. What are you talking about? he asked.  
  
said Snape. He is a very powerful wizard for only being fifteen, though he doesn't realize it. To successfully apparate on your first try is rare, almost unheard of. And the shield charm, the patronus charm, it is not common for even full grown wizards to be able to do either of those on a regular basis. Others are certainly smarter than him, but I believe he has more potential. I have no doubt he will be grow up to be among the more powerful of our kind. I just hope that power doesn't drive him to make decisions he is going to regret.  
  
Remus understood what Severus was getting at. As a child, Severus Snape had been among the best in their class, getting good marks in nearly every subject. He was and still is, a very poweful wizard–and it had nearly ruined his life as a youth, because of the decisions he had made.  
  
It won't Severus, it won't.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
(A/N: Please don't kill me if you didn't like that scene between Remus and Snape...it just kinda came out, don't ask...keep reading, that's not the end of the chapter!)  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next day, Harry sat in Transfiguration, feeling very frustrated. They were turning heads of lettuce into cats. He had actually managed to get it into a cat shape, which he was amazed at. The problem was the cat was still a light green color, with some brown around the edges of the ears, feet, and tail. He was doing better than most though, he had to admit that. Ron's had sprouted legs, but it's body and head was still a head of lettuce. Neville hadn't even gotten that far on his. Only Hermione (surprise, surprise) seemed to have turned hers into a perfect little black and white kitten, which she was now cuddling to her chest and cooeing at.  
  
Well I must say, that is certainly an interesting color for a kitten, said a rather amused Professor McGonagall. Harry looked up at her in defeat.  
  
I've tried this, like, three times, Harry said, and every time, the cat turns up some odd shade of green or yellow! He waved his wand and turned the cat back into a head of lettuce. He went to try the spell again, but McGonagall stopped him just as he was about to say the words.  
  
Try holding your wand a little straighter, she said, adjusting the wand in Harry's hand. And point it directly at the center of the lettuce head.  
  
Harry held his wand like she had showed him. he said, and pointed the wand to the very center of the lettuce. To his surprise, the lettuce head grew into a perfect and beautiful calico cat. McGonagall gave him a rare smile.  
  
Excellent, Potter, she said, then moved off to help Ron fix his walking lettuce.  
  
Awww, that is such a cute kitten! exclaimed Hermione. What did you name it? I named mine   
  
Er–I don't know, Hermione. Honestly, I think it's a little weird naming a head of lettuce. Harry's cat reached up and batted him in the face, as if appalled by the thought that it wasn't a real cat.  
  
Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
The next few weeks flew by for Harry. He was still working on apparating in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had more or less gotten down actually getting where he wanted to, he just had to work on landings, which still involved him landing very hard on his backside. He hadn't landed in the middle of any oceans–the furthest that he had been from his intended location had only been on the opposite side of Remus's house. It had become harder to do, because Remus and Snape had started talking, or playing music, or something like that, so he could practice apparating with distractions.  
  
It's no use being able to apparate if you can't do it with distractions, Snape had said.  
  
Potions class had definitely become more bearable. Snape still had his moments when he was just about the biggest bastard on the planet, but for the most part he had improved.   
  
About a month into the new term found Harry and the other fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins in Potions, quietly stirring their nervousness potions. Snape had been in a bad mood at the beginning of class and had already taken twenty-five points a piece from both houses, so everyone was trying not to make him more angry than he already was.  
  
A third of the way through the lesson, just as Harry was adding the dragon scales to his cauldron, a shrill whistle filled the air. Everyone jumped at the sound, and Neville accidentally knocked his dragon scales on the floor. It took Harry a few seconds to realize that the sound was coming from his necklace. He pulled it out of his robes and looked at it as it glowed like fire. He looked up into Snape's black eyes.  
  
Snape said, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
she whispered, you're a member of the Order of the Phoenix? You never told us!  
  
Harry just nodded and gathered his things together. Snape stopped him for a moment as he walked by.  
  
Stop at your chambers on the way there, he said quietly, and change into your scarlet Order robes. If anyone asks, I'll be along shortly.  
  
Harry nodded and walked swiftly out the door. He made a short detour to his private rooms and changed into the scarlet robes that Dumbledore had provided for Order members. He then walked as quickly as possible through the crowd of students to the room Dumbledore had designated as the meeting room.  
  
He took his usual seat between Remus and Sirius, who were already there, scarlet robes and everything. Do either of you know what's going on? asked Harry.  
  
said Remus, as Sirius shook his head. We'll just have to wait for Dumbledore to get here to find out.  
  
_The problem about meeting at Hogwarts'_, Harry decided, _was that it took too long for everyone to get there, not being able to apparate on the grounds.'   
  
_After about ten minutes, Dumbledore appeared. He looked around the room and seemed satisfied with the number of people there, although there were only about two-thirds the usual amount, Harry realized.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to get everyone's attention. Once he was sure he had it he cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
The Ministry is currently under attack by a large group of Death Eaters, he said solemnly. There was a collective gasp from the group. The reason that there are fewer people here than usual is that the others are already there, either being Aurors, or working at the ministry itself. We are going to divide up into three teams and go as reinforcements. The people already there have got their hands full, and could use some help, I hear.  
  
He glanced around the circle. The team leaders will be Minerva, Severus, and myself. He went to work dividing the rest of the circle of people into three groups. Severus, you will take Jordan, Arabella, Remus, Sirius– he paused and gazed uncertainly at Harry.   
  
Harry had a feeling he knew what was coming. And sure enough–  
  
I think you should probably stay here, Harry, said Dumbledore.   
  
But, Sir, protested Harry, I'd really rather go.  
  
exclaimed both Remus and Sirius. You are only fifteen, Harry, said Remus, I don't want you getting hurt–  
  
Well what was the point of me joining the Order if all I can do is sit around while everyone else goes off to fight? Wasn't that the point, I was old enough, mature enough to join?  
  
Well, yes, but–  
  
He has a point you know, Lupin, said Snape quietly. Everyone turned to him in astonishment.  
  
Stay out of this, growled Sirius.  
  
Sirius, please, said Dumbledore,We are wasting time. Harry, I will let you go, against my better judgement, on the condition that you always stay with either Remus, Sirius, or Severus.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
Okay then, said Dumbledore, let's go.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: Finally! Whew! That took a while...I think it went a lot better than the last chapter, how bout you?  
  
Review pleez!   
  
Thanx to all reviewers of the last chapter! I hope you review again. I want to try to get to 49 or 50 reviews for this chapter.  
  
I'll try to get going on the next chapter soon!   
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Alas! It still belongeth to thy lady, J.K. Rowling! :P  
  
  


Chapter 13  
  


Okay then, said Dumbledore, let's go. Everyone stood up to leave. Oh, yes, said Dumbledore, Rosaline, you shall stay here and alert the remaining teachers to what is going on, then head up to the hospital wing and see if Poppy needs any help with anything. Old Mrs. Figg nodded to Dumbledore and headed to the staff room, where the teachers that were not members of the Order waited.  
  
The group from the Order left the room and walked swiftly through the castle, out on to the grounds, and to the edges of Hogsmeade. Once they were all beyond the school grounds, Dumbledore stopped them.  
  
Now, you all remember where you are supposed to go? he asked. And remember. Try to avoid killing any of them, stun them if possible.  
  
Harry nodded. He was part of the third team. They were covering the top two floors and the roof, if necessary.  
  
Alright, then, Dumbledore said, Apparate to your appropriate places, and try to stay in small groups so you will not be as vulnerable.  
  
Everyone put up the hoods on their robes and apparated. Remus grabbed onto Harry's arm as they apparated, just to make sure that Harry ended up where he was supposed to be.   
  
When they landed, Harry found himself in the middle of a scene of mass confusion and hysteria. He could hear shouts, screams, and loud bangs coming from all around and other floors of the building.  
  
Snape, who was the leader of their team, put his hand up to stop them. _Snape looks really weird in scarlet robes,'_ Harry thought, then shook the thought out of his head. There were _definitely_ more important things to be worrying about.  
  
Snape divided them up, half to take the floor they were on, and the other half to move up a story. Harry, Remus, and Sirius were part of the group to move up, along with Snape himself. They climbed the steps carefully, keeping an eye out for Death Eaters.   
  
When they got to the top, Harry saw two Death Eaters backing a third person that Harry couldn't see against a wall. It seemed that the person still had their wand, but the Death Eaters easily had the advantage, and were deflecting anything he managed to throw at them. One of the Death Eaters raised his wand, ready to kill. Harry nudged Sirius, and they made their way up behind them.  
  
the one started to say, but Harry and Sirius beat him to it.  
  
they called out simultaneously. The black–robed figures dropped to the floor with a loud thump, and Harry could see the person they had saved. It was Percy Weasley. He gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Thanks a lot, guys, he said to Harry and Sirius. He couldn't tell who they were because the hoods of the robes were shadowing their faces.  
  
Don't mention it, said Harry quickly. Percy, you'd better get yourself– he was cut off as Percy realized who he was.  
  
he exclaimed, What on Earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in school? I can't believe Dumbledore is letting you–  
  
Shut up, said Harry, something he had wanted to say to Percy many times in their school days. Either get out of here or help out! We don't exactly have time to talk right now–  
  
called Remus, Sirius! Come on, the rest of the group is moving on, this area's secure. Severus has taken a group and they are circling the outer corriders–the hallways all make a big square and connect with each other–so he'll be back around this way eventually.  
  
Harry nodded, and he and Sirius hurried off to catch up with Remus, and Percy came with them.  
  
The four of them followed the others, who had gotten further ahead while Harry and Sirius stopped to get Percy.  
  
Hello, Percy, said Remus, a little more cheerful than the circumstances called for, in Harry's opinion.  
  
Oh, hello, Professor Lupin, answered Percy. Then he froze and turned to Harry. Harry, please tell the that Ron didn't come with you, and that he is still at school.  
  
Yes, of course he is, answered Harry.  
  
Okay, just checking, he replied in relief. I mean, I know how the two of you and Hermione used to get into a lot of dangerous stuff together, and I just thought–well, you know.  
  
reassured Harry, as they peered around a corner, the only reason I'm here is because I joined the Order of the Phoenix, and we came as backups–  
  
Just then a hand latched onto the back of Harry's robes, dragging him backwards, then pulling down his hood. Harry felt an arm go around his neck, nearly cutting off the air to his lungs. Another hand grabbed his wand out of his hand, then held another wand to his head. Percy, Remus, and Sirius all spun around and raised their wands at the person, Harry assumed a Death Eater.  
  
Don't even think about it, or the boy gets it, said a deep, sharp voice. Harry's companions lowered their wands, but kept them firmly gripped.  
  
Come as backups, have you? the person sneered. So, this is what Dumbledore sends to protect the ministry? He laughed unpleasantly. Running out of actual wizards, has he? Had to start getting help from students, what, fifteen, sixteen years old? A little pathetic, if I may say so myself.  
  
He loosened his grip on Harry, then turned him around to see his face.  
  
Ah, Mr. Potter, I might have guessed it would be you. What other students would be so_ brave_ as to come? Or perhaps so foolish. Harry made no reply, just looked at the man, his eyes icy. He turned Harry back around and went back to nearly strangling him.  
  
Harry's arms were still free, he discovered, much to his relief. _All I need to do is get my second wand out of my robe pocket without letting the guy realize what I'm doing,'_ he thought.  
  
But he never got the chance.  
  
I'm just going to take young Mr. Potter back with me, if you don't mind, the Death Eater said pleasantly. My job is done for today, so–  
  
__ a low voice said from behind them. The Death Eater shrieked in pain and released his death grip on Harry's neck. Harry stumbled away from him, back to Sirius, and turned around.  
  
The Death Eater had turned around to face his attacker as well. He raised his wand, ready to curse, hex, or kill, Harry didn't know which, but he didn't get to so much as begin to say a spell.  
  
  
  
The Death Eater slumped to the ground and Harry faced his savior. It was Snape. (A/N: bet ya never saw that one coming, heehee, just kidding!)  
  
Thank you, Sir! Harry gasped.  
  
Potter, I swear, you've gotten yourself in more difficult situations in five years than most people do in a lifetime! Or two lifetimes, for that matter! he said in exasperation. Now, come on!  
  
Apparently Snape and his team had finished their circuit around the outer hallways. He strode forward. As he passed the group, he nodded his head at Percy. he acknowledged him, and continued on his way.  
  
answered Percy faintly, nodding his head in return.  
  
Harry pulled his hood back up over his head, grabbed his wand from the fallen Death Eater, and followed Snape. He rubbed his neck where the Death Eater had grabbed him. It was slightly sore, and he had a feeling it was rather red.  
  
The group searched the remainder of the floor. The only Death Eaters they found had already been stunned or killed, in the more desperate of situations. They also came across a dead Ministry employee. Snape sighed and waved his wand over her. The woman disappeared, and Harry figured it was the materializing spell like he had used to get rid of Malfoy and Macnair, back when he had rescued Harry at the Dursley's. It seemed like so long ago to Harry, so much had happened since then.   
  
The rest of the team that had been on the same floor caught up with them.  
  
The floor is secure, Severus, a woman said. We should figure out where the most help is needed and work our way there.  
  
Snape nodded and began giving out orders. He sent the majority of them downstairs, with instructions to find where help was needed, and give it there. He turned the the rest of them, Remus, Sirius, and Harry included.  
  
We're going to go up on the roof, he said, and make sure no one is up there. There is a stairway to get up there, but once you get there be careful, and try to stay as close to the center as possible. There is no railing around the building, and something tells me a Death Eater would enjoy watching you go_ splat_ on the street.  
  
He motioned them down a hallway and up a final stairway.  
  
When they got to the top, Harry looked at his surroundings. They were in a small room which had a door to get to the outside. They walked out cautiously, wands raised and ready. The building where the staircase came up into prevented them from seeing the whole rooftop and once, and also made it a lot easier for Death Eaters to stay hidden for a short while, so Snape motioned for half to go to the right and the other half to the left.  
  
Harry went off to the left with Remus and Sirius. They walked slowly, staying close to the walls of the building. They had only covered the length of the first wall, when Harry heard shouts and bangs coming from the other end of the roof. The group raced to the other end of the rooftop.  
  
Apparently a large group of Death Eaters had been waiting to ambush whoever came up onto the roof. And they happened to be the lucky ones.  
  
Harry saw many black and scarlet robed figures dueling together, trying not to stray to near the edge of the rooftop. He looked around to see who needed help, and the answer came immediately.  
  
Snape was being surrounded by five Death Eaters, and they were slowly backing him to the edge. Sure, Snape was a good dueler, but Harry didn't think he was _that_ good.  
  
Harry waved Remus and Sirius over to him, and they quietly made their way back behind the Death Eaters. As they got nearer, Harry caught bits of what they were saying.  
  
Well, looks like the end of the line, traitor, said one, And who would have thought, you, of all people.  
  
You know, said another, and Harry recognized it as Lucius Malfoy's voice, I should have realized that you were a traitor years ago. That time, we were poisoning that woman, and she turned out not to die. I thought we hadn't put enought of the poison in the drink. I never _dreamed_ it was the person who brewed the poison that was behind it.  
  
Harry didn't have much time to wonder what they were talking about. He, Sirius, and Remus each positioned themselves behind a Death Eater. Harry motioned to Snape, who thankfully still had a wand, to get the last one. Harry wasn't even sure whether Snape saw him, because he made no signs of acknowledgement. Harry just had to hope he had.  
  
The problem was, there were five Death Eaters, and four of them. Harry was clueless at first about what to do about that, then a thought struck him.  
  
_DUH! You have two wands, genius!'  
  
_So Harry pulled out his second wand. The Death Eaters were close enough together that he could easily hit two at once. Remus raised his hand over his head, and brought it back down, signaling them to act.  
  
all four voices called out at once.  
  
The Death Eaters never even saw what hit them.  
  
But as Harry called out his stunning spell, he felt a tremendous amount of pain in his back, arms, and head. Even as he heard Sirius calling out his name, he blacked out, and fell with a thud onto the hard stone, along with the fallen Death Eaters in front of him.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: Evil, aren't I? Sorry if I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger, but I don't have time to keep going with this chapter. Back to school tomorrow, so it might be longer till chapter 14.  
  
Thanks sooo much to those who reviewed the last chapter, particularly **_ZeroCool_** and **_ElvenOnes!_**  
  
Review again pleez!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*  



	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright, chapter 14...sorry if it took too long, but I would like to remind you people, I am only 13, which involves being at school nearly 7 hours a day during the week, plus any activities afterwards and homework, so I don't always get a lot of time to type...it might be a couple of weeks between chapters.  
  
  
Disclaimer: It all still belongs to the one–the only–J.K. ROWLING!!!  
  
  


Chapter 14  
  


Ron and Hermione sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, talking quietly.  
  
Why wouldn't Harry tell us about the Order of the Phoenix? asked Hermione in puzzlement. I mean, it's not like we're going to tell anyone!  
  
Hold on, said Ron, Back up. How did you know that's what was going on win that little thing started making a racket?  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation at Ron's lack of knowledge. The necklace he was wearing, Ron! Don't you read? At Ron's look of skepticism, she continued. Of course you don't, what could I have been thinking, Ron scowled at her, The members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group established to fight You-Know-Who the first time, traditionally wear phoenix shaped necklaces, which glow and whistle to alert them of a meeting that hadn't been previously planned.  
  
said Ron. So, Harry _and_ Snape are members of this–thing–Order? Hermione nodded. And they were called to a meeting...in the middle of a Potions class. He stopped to think about that. Then Hermione, wouldn't that mean there's some kind of emergency going on?  
  
Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Oh my gosh, I didn't even think about that! Ron smirked about the fact that he had thought of it before she had. Of course there's an emergency, they wouldn't have called a meeting otherwise, in the middle of the day. I just wonder what it was, she pondered that for a moment. And get that stupid smirk off your face.  
  
Ron dropped his smirk. I'm sure everything's alright, Hermione. We'll ask Harry _all_ about it when he comes back, which I'm sure won't be too long.  
  
Hermione sighed. Well, I suppose you're right, she said, then pulled out some homework to work on, since they were stuck in the tower. Ron just sat in his chair, not wanting to do homework. After about ten minutes, the portrait hole opened, and Ron and Hermione looked up hopefully to see if it was Harry. However, they were both disappointed.   
  
It was Professor Flitwick. Everyone in the Common room found this extremely odd. No one had ever remembered seeing Flitwick in the Gryffindor Common room, as McGonagall was head of their house, and she usually gave any important announcements.  
  
May I have your attention please? Flitwick said in his high-pitched, squeaky voice. I have an important announcement to make, if you would give me your attention...  
  
Once Flitwick was sure he had the undivided attention of most the students, he continued. I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news. The Ministry of Magic is being attacked by Death Eaters– there was a gasp, –and some of your teachers have had to leave to help out. Because of this, classes will be canceled for the rest of the day. The rest of us ask that you do not leave your dormitory until you receive further notice, unless it is an emergency.  
  
He turned and walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione got up and chased after him, followed closely by Ron.   
  
When they caught up with Flitwick, Hermione said,   
  
Flitwick turned around in surprise, not expecting anyone to have followed him. Yes, Miss Granger?  
  
Hermione asked boldly, What about Harry? Did he go too?  
  
Flitwick looked at them in pity.Yes, I'm afraid he went with the rest of the Order as well.  
  
Ron had expected Hermione to just say, Okay,' and walk back to the portrait hole. He had not, however, expected to her to have an outburst in rage, and especially not at a Professor. But she did.  
  
she practically screamed, How could you let him go? He's fifteen for crying out loud! He could get himself killed! She stopped to catch her breath. Then she seemed to realize what she had just said, to a teacher no less. she mumbled, got carried away.  
  
Flitwick smiled at her sympathetically. It's perfectly alright, my dear, he said, I understand why you're upset. But I think he'll be okay. Dumbledore gave him strict orders to stay with Professor Lupin, Sirius, or Professor Snape the whole time, or so I heard. They won't let anything happen to him.  
  
Hermione smiled weakly and nodded, then turned to go back into the Common room, Ron at her heels. They got a couple odd looks as they walked in, but Hermione ignored them and walked straight to a big armchair that was as far away from the crowds of people as possible. She plopped down into it and put her head into her hands, but not before Ron saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
Come on, he said encouragingly, Harry's going to be okay. Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to him. With that, he squeezed himself into the chair, right beside her, and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.  
  
Thanks, Ron, she said. They sat back and waited for Harry's return, with Ron's arm still wrapped around Hermione in comfort.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
A/N: I hope I didn't give the wrong impression there...Hermione isn't in love with Harry, she's just worried about him as a _friend_...Ron and Hermione don't like each other, it's just a _friendly_ sort of comfort thing, his arm around her...  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Severus Snape saw what Harry Potter was about to do, and had no way to stop him, not without giving their positions away to the five Death Eaters that were currently trying to back him to an eight story drop to his death. So he just had to watch, and hope it wouldn't be fatal.  
  
He saw Lupin signal for them to act, and he stunned the Death Eater on the far end of the line. The rest of the Death Eaters jerked their wands up when they saw him move, but before they knew what was happening, they were stunned from behind. _That's Death Eaters for you,' _thought Snape, _Never keeping watch of their surroundings.'  
  
_Sure enough, he saw Potter gasp in pain, then fall to the ground with a thud.  
  
cried Sirius, and rushed over to where his fallen godson lay.  
What happened? he asked Remus, Did he get hit? He whirled around and looked to see if anyone had cursed Harry from behind. But most the Death Eaters had already been subdued. There were more Order members than Death Eaters to start out with, and nearly half of the Death Eaters had been taken out when they stunned the five cornering Snape.  
  
Remus bent down and checked Harry's pulse. He's alive, he said, but his pulse is weak. He didn't get hit by a curse–  
  
Well what happened then? asked an impatient Sirius.  
  
Remus held up Harry's left arm, which still had the wand clasped firmly in it. He used both wands at the same time to stun two of the Death Eaters, he said grimly.  
  
Sirius looked startled and alarmed. He did? he asked. I didn't even realize it. Will he be okay? I've never encountered that happening to anyone.  
  
He won't be okay, said Snape, who was standing over them, if he doesn't get medical attention, and soon. I stronger curse would have killed him instantly, but Stupefy' is a pretty basic spell.  
  
They turned and saw Arabella Figg hurrying towards them. We've got the last of them, she said. Jordan's got a broken arm, and Devony's got a pretty bad gash on her head, but no one dead... her eyes strayed down to Harry.  
  
He's not...?  
  
No, he's not dead, but we have to get him out of here, said Snape. Apparently, no one's ever told him the consequences of firing two spells at the same time with two different wands.  
  
Arabella winced at his words, and looked worriedly at Harry.   
  
Okay then, she replied. Sirius, why don't you take him back to Hogwarts? It's looks pretty serious, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can take care of him.  
  
Sirius nodded. He waved his wand over Harry, and Harry started floating in front of him, and he clutched him tightly to his chest.   
  
Remus spoke up before they apparated. We'll head down and see if anyone needs any help, though I imagine everything is more or less over by now. We should be back to Hogwarts in a little while.   
  
Sirius nodded again and was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
Remus, Severus, and Arabella hurried down the stairs to find Dumbledore, or at least McGonagall, as she had been the leader of the other team. The first person they ran into, however, was Alastor Moody.  
  
The lower levels are all secure, he told Snape in his gruff voice, What about the top ones?  
  
We covered the top two floors and the roof. We've got all the Death Eaters stunned, with some minor injuries, plus one ministry employee death. You?  
  
From what I've gathered, we've got three dead between the bottom levels. No Order members though, just ministry employees who stayed to fight. Jacqueline Koerner, Eva Eberts, and Andrew Doyle.   
  
At that moment, Dumbledore came striding down the hall.  
  
Is everything going alright? he asked. They all nodded, and he continued. Good. We should get everyone out of the building, in case Voldemort does send reinforcements for the Death Eaters. We need to search the building, offices and all to make sure everyone is out, then go back for the Death Eaters that are stunned. We can materialize them to the jail in Paris, which the Minister of Magic in France has so kindly given me permission to use, as ours is actually in the ministry itself. However, do not waste time getting rid of the Death Eaters until we are sure we have everyone else out, understood?  
  
They all nodded. Splendid! Now get to work.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
called Sirius, as he burst into the Hospital Wing, Harry floating along beside him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey hurried out of a room in the back, followed closely by Rosaline Figg, Arabella's mother.  
  
What is it–Oh! she exclaimed, as she saw Harry floating along. Here, Sirius, put him on this bed over here... Sirius walked over and lowered Harry slowly onto the bed indicated bt Madam Pomfrey. What happened to him, do you know? she asked, while checking his pulse and breathing.  
  
He fired two spells at the same time.  
  
Madam Pomfrey inhaled sharply. What spell was it?  
  
It was stupefy'...the stunning spell, replied Sirius, not liking Poppy's reaction to this at all.  
  
Okay then, we should still have time, she said in partial relief, if we act quickly. Sirius looked on as she began getting various potions out and casting various healing spells on Harry.  
  
Sirius, hold him up, she said, I have to get him to swallow this potion here. Sirius walked over and lifted up Harry's head, while Madam Pomfrey poured a bright green potion into his mouth. She then waved her wand, inducing Harry to swallow it.  
  
There, that's all I can do for now, she said, We'll just have to keep an eye on him and give him this potion every so often until he wakes up.  
  
How long will that be? asked Sirius worriedly.  
  
I don't know exactly, she replied, It shouldn't be longer than a few days though.  
  
A few days? asked Sirius, surprised.  
  
Firing two spells at once can do very bad things to the body. He's actually lucky–he would have already been dead, if it had been much stronger of a spell.  
  
So I've heard, mumbled Sirius, but not loud enough for Madam Pomfrey to hear him. He sat down in a chair and awaited the return of the others.  
  
He found he didn't have to wait long. After about fifteen minutes, he could hear voices outside in the hallway, and a few seconds later, the infirmary door banged open. Dumbledore was the first one in he room, followed by McGonagall and Snape. Madam Pomfrey walked quickly over to Dumbledore to see how things had gone.  
  
Four deaths, he said wearily to her, All employees at the Ministry. We brought a few of the minor injuries back here with us, but anything really serious, we sent to St. Mungo's. Speaking of which... his eyes traveled over to the bed where Harry lay unconscious. How is he? Remus told me what happened.  
  
I've done everything I can for him, she replied, He should wake up within a few days, but he will be weak, and should probably stay here a few additional days after that. We won't want him overdoing it for a few days.  
  
Very well, he said. Yes, we started to get the Death Eaters out, but apparently Voldemort had the same idea. We managed to get about half of the ones that we stunned, but a large group of Death Eaters appeared and started clearing the rest out. We didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt, so we left. And the number we did get should be a fairly big blow to Voldemort.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and started attending to the wounded that were making their way into the infirmary. There weren't that many, and those that were there just seemed to have cuts or minor broken bones. Dumbledore turned to Percy Weasley, who had come with them back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hello, Percy, nice to see you again, he said cheerfully. I was thinking, why don't you head over to Gryffindor Tower and retrieve your brother Ron and Miss Granger. I'm sure they've been very worried about Mr. Potter, and we don't want to keep them in the dark any longer than necessary, do we?  
  
He turned to McGonagall, who was standing behind him.  
  
Minerva, what's the password for Gryffindor Tower? he asked.  
  
she said.  
  
Thank you, replied Dumbledore, Okay, the password is Bookworm,' so off you go. I'm assuming you remember the way...?  
  
Of course I do! replied Percy huffily, appalled at the thought. He turned and left the infirmary. When he got the the portrait hole, he said, and the painting swung forward to let him in.  
  
Once he was inside, he didn't spot Ron or Hermione anywhere. So he went up to Fred and George, who were sitting with Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, playing exploding snap. They looked up as he drew closer.  
  
exclaimed George, What are you doing here?  
  
It's one of our worst nightmares, said Fred, Percy's back! Then they got uncharacteristically solemn. How'd everything go?  
  
It's fine, answered Percy, now where's Ron and Hermione?  
  
said George, over there, he pointed to a chair that was away from the main group, sniggering. They're just hanging out...  
  
Percy gave them a suspicious look and walked over to the indicated chair. He saw what Fred and George had found so funny. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the same chair. They were both asleep, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder and Ron's head on top of her's. He shook Ron's free shoulder.  
  
he called. They both jerked awake and quickly sprung out of the chair, looking embarassed.  
  
Hey Percy, what's going on? asked Ron, confused.  
  
Professor Dumbledore wants you two to come up to the hospital wing. He told me to come and get you.  
  
He saw their faces get pale.  
  
What's wrong? Is Harry okay? asked Hermione frantically.  
  
I don't know, Percy answered truthfully, but I know he's hurt in some way. He's unconscious right now. He led them back up to the infirmary. When they saw where Harry was lying, they rushed over to his bed.   
  
exclaimed Hermione and Ron in unison. Sirius, Remus, and Snape had been talking nearby, and heard them. They walked over to them.  
  
What happened? asked Hermione. Will he be okay?  
  
Remus smiled at her. He fired two spells at the same time with both wands, but he should be okay within a few days.  
  
What do you mean? asked Ron. Why would that hurt Harry?  
  
began Remus, It's hard to explain. When you use two wands at the same time, it–  
  
It overloads the system, in a sense, broke in Snape. The magic that goes through your body is only meant to be released in small amounts, and only from one outlet, your hand in this case. When you do two at once, it overwhelms your body, so to speak. He blacked out almost immediately after firing the spell.  
  
Couldn't that have killed him? asked Hermione.  
  
It was only a stupefy' spell, he said. That wouldn't be enough to kill anyone unless they weren't treated soon after doing it, as Potter was. He will wake up in a few days.  
  
And when he does, said Hermione, I'm going to strangle him.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: okay, question for you all...  
Does anyone care too much if I have a rather large time jump in the story? I'm gonna start running out of ideas, and where it gets interesting again is around March (in my HP world, don't ask why)...right now it's only about the middle of October...I was thinking of just having a chapter or so in between, for Christmas or something...get back to me on that (meaning, REVIEW!!! I have to know!!!)  
  
I'm so proud of myself...that chapter was longer than usual, I think...  
  
Okay, chapter 15 is getting going soon...hopefully it will be up by the end of the week! No promises though...  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*  



	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It's mine, I tell you, all mine!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
  
Okay, okay, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, unless there is some name I made up, in which case it belongs to me!!! HA! (I'm all pyscho today)  
  
Quote of the chapter (new thing here): _Never meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger._ Gildor, The Fellowship of the Ring  
  
  
A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just have been having a serious writer's block, and, well, as you know, one thing drives out another...  
  
  


Chapter 15  
  


Voldemort was pacing slowly, his Death Eaters standing before him awaiting his wrath at their failure. They had been utterly defeated at the Ministry, and none of the Death Eaters had even died, curse Dumbledore and his merciful ways. Voldemort's followers had no qualms about killing people straight away, of course, but even so they had only killed very few, according to the Death Eater's reports.  
  
Once again you all have failed me, he said quietly, increasing their uneasy feelings about what was going to happen. And you all know how much I hate it when that happens. I sent you with the simple task of capturing Snape and Potter, if he was there, foolishly believing that it would be easy enough for so many of you at once. It should have been simple, knowing how Dumbledore doesn't kill his opponents when possible. But once again, I have appeared to overestimate the capabilities of my followers.  
  
He paused and turned slowly around the circle, gazing at each Death Eater in his turn. Then, without warning, he took out his wand and aimed it at one unlucky Death Eater.  
  
he called. He was the first to receive this punishment, but certainly wouldn't be the last...  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Harry Potter sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. He looked around wildly trying to figure out where he was and just how he had come to be there. Before he managed to figure it out though, he heard a soft chuckling at his side.  
  
Calm down, my dear boy, or you shall hurt yourself!  
  
Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore sitting in a chair next to his bed. Now that he had stopped trying to find out where he was, he realized he was sitting in a bed in the hospital wing, though he had no idea why. He also realized that he had a really bad headache.  
  
How do you feel, Harry? asked Dumbledore.  
  
responded Harry, slightly puzzled, though I feel as if someone has been pounding on my head for the last hour... As he said this, he began to remember what had happened, the battle and everything. But he couldn't remember being injured in any way. What happened? Why am I here? he asked.  
  
Can you remember nothing? asked Dumbledore, sounding concerned.  
  
Harry racked his brain as hard as he could without causing himself too much pain. He remembered going up on the roof, seeing Snape nearly backed up to the edge, sneaking up behind the five Death Eaters with Sirius and Remus, and stunning them. But nothing more.   
  
I remember stunning two Death Eaters up on the roof, he said finally, after convincing himself that he really couldn't remember anything else. But after that, nothing, except in dreams.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled. he said, according to Sirius, that's when you blacked out.  
  
Blacked out? said Harry in confusion,   
  
Well, you see, began Dumbledore, when you fire two wands at the same time, it can have some bad effects on the body. It sort of overwhelms you. You're lucky though. It could have turned out much worse, or it could have killed you.  
  
stammered Harry, I–I didn't know that. I didn't realize that you weren't supposed to do that.  
  
Well, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine, said Dumbledore reassuringly, I should have told you about it when I sent you off to buy another wand, or had Remus or Severus do it. But don't worry about it. Now you know, and you're not much the worse off for it, though you'll have to stay here for a couple of days and regain your strength!  
  
Harry nodded, and he realized just how tired he had become, sitting there and talking. He lay back down and sighed. What about Ron and Hermione? he asked. Can they come up and talk?  
  
They're in classes right now, but– he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
he exclaimed, Isn't it Saturday?  
  
Dumbledore corrected gently, You've been unconscious longer than you think. It's been about three days now. Anyway, I will have Ron and Hermione come up after the current lesson is over. Lunch is next, but I'm sure they would much rather eat up here with you, if you would like?  
  
Yes, of course, answered Harry, feeling slightly dazed. _Three days!' _he thought,_ Ron and Hermione really must be worried!'  
  
_Very well then, said Dumbledore as he stood up, I must be going now. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be along to check on you shortly. Lunch is in, oh, about half an hour, so you might want to rest a bit before, and save your strength! He winked and smiled at Harry and swept out the door.  
  
Sure enough, just a few minutes after he had left, Madam Pomfrey came bustling in to check up on Harry. After much fuss and commotion, she gave him a headache curing potion and left him to sleep a little while longer.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Before Harry knew it, he was awake again, and he could hear voices above him, though he didn't open his eyes.  
  
—said he was awake, is he alright?  
  
—should we check with Madam Pomfrey?  
  
—I dunno, maybe he's just sleeping still—  
  
Harry forced himself to open his eyes. He saw Ron and Hermione standing next to his bed talking to each other in concern. Then Hermione glanced at him and saw he was awake and his eyes were open.  
  
she exclaimed, We've been so worried about you!  
  
Hey, Harry, said Ron, How are ya feeling?  
  
Harry smiled at them and sat up, and noted with relief that his headache was gone.   
  
I'm feeling fine, he assured his friends, Actually, I'm rather hungry... he added hopefully.  
  
Well lucky for you, said Ron, laughing, we brought up an extra plate for you! It would have been a shame to see it go to waste.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs that had been placed next to Harry's bed.  
  
So what happened, Harry? she asked quietly, after they had sat in silence, eating, for a little while. We were so worried.  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders. It's nothing, really, he said, The Ministry was attacked, we went to help out. I made a mistake and ended up in the Infirmary for three days and counting. He laughed as he said this, but Hermione thought it sounded like a nervous sort of chuckle. She frowned slightly, but said nothing and went back to eating.  
  
Hey, Harry, why didn't you ever tell us about being in the Order of the Phoenix? asked Ron curiously. Harry sighed.  
  
I'm sorry, guys, he said, but I figured it would just bring up too many questions that I probably wouldn't be able to answer anyway. We're really not supposed to talk about what's said in meetings.  
  
Hermione smiled. We understand, don't worry about it, she said.  
  
After that though, Harry seemed to loosen up about talking about the events at the Ministry (at least what he could remember). They listened closely and gasped when he mentioned the Death Eater grabbing him from behind, and Snape stunning him.  
  
Jeez, Harry! exclaimed Ron, What's the deal?  
  
What do you mean? asked Harry, confused.  
  
You're always getting rescued by Snape! That time over the summer too! He'll probably start charging you for it!  
  
As flattered as I am about your concern in the matter, I can assure you, Weasley, that I would never charge a person for their life.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked quickly to where the voice was coming from, and saw Snape standing by the door leading into the Infirmary. Ron's face turned as red as his hair, and he looked down at Harry's bed muttering something that might have been an apology. Snape payed no notice to him and quickly strode across the room and into the room where Madam Pomfrey kept all of the potions and other various healing items.  
  
As he walked by, he looked at Harry for a moment, and as Harry looked into his black eyes, he saw brief flashes of pictures in his mind. He saw a group of black, hooded people outside a large house, and inside the house an older woman sitting at a table, alone. And last, the old woman lying on the floor, pale and cold, and an old man kneeling next to her, weeping, with his face hidden in his hands.  
  
Harry started and gasped. Snape looked at him oddly, but continued on through the door.   
  
What is it? asked Hermione, worried that her friend was feeling sick again.   
  
stuttered Harry, I just felt kind of dizzy all of a sudden. Maybe I should go back to sleep for a while. He hated to lie to his friends, but he couldn't explain, even to himself, what had happened.  
  
Oh, of course, said Hermione, you probably just overdid it or something, being only your first day awake.  
  
Harry smiled weakly at her. They all said goodbye to each other, and Hermione and Ron left, needing to go to their next class anyway.  
  
Harry lay back down, thinking about what he had seen, and what it could possibly mean. _Was it the past? future? Or was it just something he had dreamed, and for some reason it came back to him just then?'_ Harry had no idea what the answers to these questions were, and he fell asleep again as he lay thinking about it.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
A/N: oh my, I absolutely hated that scene, but I really can't think of a whole lot else I want to do to it, so on we go!  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
About five minutes after Ron and Hermione had left, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black crept into the Infirmary. Sirius was very disappointed when he realized Harry was asleep again.  
  
What, he couldn't have stayed awake a little longer for his Godfather? he asked jokingly.  
  
Ron and Hermione must have really tired him out! laughed Remus. We can come back around dinner and see if he's awake then.   
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
Harry wasn't awake at dinner. He slept right on through it and woke up again around nine. He found he was alone when he first opened his eyes, but a few minutes later Dumbledore came sweeping in and went back to Madam Pomfrey's office. When he came back out, he walked over to Harry's bed.  
  
How are you feeling? he asked. Sirius was starting to get worried when you didn't even wake up for dinner! He had the usual twinkle in his eye as he said this.  
  
Yes, I'm fine, answered Harry, thinking.  
  
Is something bothering you? asked Dumbledore. You look preoccupied.  
  
Oh, no, it's nothing, Harry started to say, but then his curiosity got the better of him. Actually, can I ask you about something?  
  
Of course! exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
Harry struggled to find the right words. Well, er, you see, when Hermione and Ron were up here at lunch and we were talking, Sn–Professor Snape, he caught himself, came walking through. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue.  
  
And, well, when I looked at him, something really odd happened. I started seeing pictures in my mind, almost like memories of something that had happened a long time ago, but that's impossible. So I'm thinking maybe it was something I dreamed while unconscious or something.  
  
What did you see? asked Dumbledore curiously.  
  
Harry continued. First, I saw a group of figures, five or ten maybe, crouching down in front of a large brick house. And then there was this older lady, sitting down at a table, eating dinner I think, alone. I didn't recognize her. And then– he paused, thinking about the last thing he had seen in his mind, –then, the lady was lying on the ground, and she looked–she looked like she was dead. And a man was kneeling next to her, crying. His head was in his hands and his back was to me, so I couldn't see his face.  
  
He paused, and then felt rather foolish for bringing the whole thing up at all. I don't know, he said, I don't know why I brought it up, it just seemed so odd. I didn't even tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
He looked back at Dumbledore, and saw that he was staring off into space, as if lost in some memory from long ago.  
  
questioned Harry.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to have come back to the present time. He smiled slightly at Harry.  
  
You remember, he asked, when you asked me last year why I trusted Severus so much?  
  
said Harry slowly, not quite sure where this was going, And you told me it was a matter between him and yourself.  
  
said Dumbledore, I did, for it is. But I think it is fitting now that _you_ should hear the story as well.  
  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil, you don't have to yell at me! I would have continued, but as it took me so long to even get this far, I figured this much is better than nothing! (and I reached my word goal already, I refuse to post chapters under 2000 words, I hate short chapters)  
  
So, what did you think? Curious yet?  
  
Again, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been preoccupied with Lord of the Rings lately (I haven't written any LOTR stories, but I read some) with the new movie out and all. (BTW, they really butchered the book, but that's another story...)  
  
okay, no promises on when the next chapter will be out, but let's hope for the best, or at least something good!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~*  



	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour! I know, I haven't added a chapter in a VERY long time, but I've had computer troubles and stuff to do and what not, so, without any further ado.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, I'm just twisting it into my devilish ways!  
Chapter 16  
  
Severus Snape, along with about six other Death Eaters, crept silently and carefully outside the house of the much hated Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort, with the newly acquired poison from Snape, had decided it was time to crush the old man. The man was not at home of course, he had his precious school to attend to, but his wife was.  
  
Snape had been the one to sneak into the house, disabling any alarms first. He was the one who had slipped the scentless, tasteless, colorless poison into Dumbledore's wife's drink. He trusted no one else to do this job, fearing they would sound the alarms or get caught. And that would not please their master.  
  
As soon as Snape reappeared outside the house, the dark mark was cast into the sky and the Death Eaters disapparated, going back to their fake lives of honor and wealth, pretending they were fighting against the Dark Lord who was steadily taking over everywhere.  
  
As soon as the dark mark was cast into the sky above Dumbledore's house, the ministry and the aurors were aware of it. Alastor Moody was sent to alert Dumbledore at the school, while a team of aurors went out to the site of the mark.  
  
There was a short knock on the office of Albus Dumbledore. "Come in!" he called cheerfully, masking the weariness and tension of the past few days. Moody walked in, having just flooed into the school, looking as nervous as he ever looked.  
  
"Alastor!" exclaimed Dumbledore, "This is certainly a surprise!"  
  
"Albus," acknowledged the one legged auror, "I'm afraid I've got some bad news."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well," Moody began, "the dark mark has just been fired above your house," he said bluntly, not wasting time with words to soften the news. He saw any sign of a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes go out immediately, and were replaced by a murderous look. Dumbledore then opened up a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a bag of floo powder. He walked over to the fire place.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore's house!" he called, before Moody could get another word out. Moody walked over to the mantle and picked up the discarded powder from the mantle, and followed suit.  
  
As soon as Albus arrived in his own house he noticed wizards and witches bustling about all over the place. A nervous young witch came up to him and led him over to where his wife lay still on the floor of the dining room.  
  
"What happened?" he choked out, to no one in particular, as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.  
  
"We're not entirely sure yet," a ministry official said, "but our best guess so far is a poison of sorts. A potions expert is looking at her drink right now to see if it has any traces of anything left. The wards of the house were disabled. Whoever got in here definitely knew what he was doing."  
  
A few tense minutes went by. Albus stayed on the floor and wept over his wife, while everyone else kept their distance so as not to crowd him.  
  
"It was poison, all right," the supposed expert announced, having finished analyzing the glass. "Tricky one, too. No taste, no scent, no color, very difficult to detect. The person who imbibes it just starts to feel tired, and then." he trailed off, leaving those listening to guess what happened then.  
  
The people began to clear out as a medi-witch came in with a stretcher and levitated the body onto it.  
  
But just then, something strange happened. An owl flew into the room through the open door and dropped a note next to Albus, flying off again immediately. He opened the note with shaking fingers and this is what he read:  
  
She does not move, but do not weep. Do not confuse the dead, with those that wish to sleep.  
  
He re-read it over again and again, trying to make sense of the rhyming words. Moody knelt down beside him to see what it was.  
  
"Don't confuse the dead." muttered Moody, "What the heck is this?"  
  
An idea struck Albus. "Marty?" he asked the potion expert, "is there not a poison that is very similar to the draught of the living death?"  
  
"Why, yes there is," answered Marty curiously, "There's one with all the same ingredients, except for one which completes the death of the subject. That's what this one was, actually. Why do you ask?"  
  
But Dumbledore wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He jumped up and went hurriedly to the stretcher bearing the body of his wife.  
  
"She's not dead!" he announced.  
  
"Oh, Albus," said one of the medi-witches sympathetically, "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid."  
  
"No, she's not." And he shoved the note under her face. "I just received this by owl. I think it's the draught of the living death. What else could this note mean?"  
  
The witch scanned the note a couple of times. "Rae Anne," she breathed, as though hardly daring to think it might be true, "test her for the draught."  
  
The other witch performed a charm. The body of the woman glowed a faint green for a moment, before going back to how it was. Albus sank down in relief. The green light was an affirmative. His wife was not dead.  
  
"Who could have done this?" asked a puzzled Moody. "Surely even the Death Eaters aren't thick enough to mix up poison and a sleeping draught.unless it was done on purpose, though that still would make little sense."  
  
"I don't know," replied Dumbledore, "but I owe them my life."  
Harry Potter sat thunder struck as Dumbledore finished retelling the tale with tears in his eyes.  
  
"So- so Professor Snape switched the poison with a sleeping draught?" he asked uncertainly, making sure he had understood the story correctly.  
  
"Yes, that's right," answered Dumbledore fondly. "He had decided that Voldemort's side just wasn't what he wanted with life."  
  
"But how is it possible that no one realized she wasn't dead until you got the note?"  
  
"Ah," replied Dumbledore, "it really was a very easy mistake to make. You see, that particular type of poison has all of the same characteristics as a powerful sleeping draught, with only one additional ingredient that stops the heart completely. If one is under the influence of that sleeping draught, their heart beats so faintly and slowly that it is nearly impossible to notice it. Now days though, it is checked for before a person is pronounced dead, I daresay saving some people a lot of grief!"  
  
"And one more thing, Sir," said Harry, "How were you so sure that he was truly on the side of good, just because of that one thing?"  
  
"Well, that is a slightly complicated matter," answered Dumbledore, "of which I cannot really tell you much of. Just that I had received information from another person a few weeks before who had had a run-in with him that he had not harmed her, though it was his original intent, and he was on the verge of switching sides."  
  
"Who was it?" asked Harry, though he was sure he probably wouldn't even recognize the name.  
  
Dumbledore smiled sadly at him. "I'm afraid that's the part I can't tell you today, but you will know sometime. You do know this person, quite well in fact," he said amusedly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "But I must ask you not to repeat that to anyone, it could affect us in ways I'd rather not think about."  
  
Harry just nodded, though still rather confused about how what he said could affect something that had happened twenty some years ago.  
  
"You will understand in time," said Dumbledore, reading Harry's face. "Trust me."  
  
A/N: I know, that was a really short chapter, but seeing as it has been nearly 4 months, I figured a short chapter was better than no chapter!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! I've got about 100 now, woohoo!  
  
I think the next chapter is going to jump really far ahead in time, just for the sake of me finishing the story before the real book comes out. So, if all goes to plan, the next chapter will be about where Harry and Voldemort meet again.  
  
The whole story Dumbledore is talking about where someone owled him about Snape wanting to switch sides will NOT come into play in this story, but after I finish this one I plan to do another story about that, if you're interested.  
  
Review.pleez!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~* 


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, time to see how quickly I can get these chapters out.whoohoo!  
  
IMPORTANT: This chapter jumps ahead to the end of the school year (the spring, actually). I hadn't originally intended to do that, but the book comes out in 2 months so I have to finish soon, plus there is another story I want to do before it comes out (don't worry, I'll finish this one first!)  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
BTW: Sorry if parts of my story contradict each other. At the beginning of the year my old computer died so I lost all the other chapters so I have nothing to refer to if I can't get online and check.  
Disclaimer: We all get the idea by now, right?  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Harry made a quick recovery and was out of the hospital wing shortly, and as he promised, he told Ron and Hermione nothing of what Dumbledore said about Snape. The next several months of school passed by without much event, except for one thing: Voldemort was getting stronger, and more people were dying. A lot of people dying were muggles, and the ministry didn't pay as much attention to these deaths, but Dumbledore always brought them up at Order meetings. But there were still a fair number of witches and wizards disappearing, and there was little the Order or the ministry could do about either.  
  
Sometime around the beginning of April, another student fell victim to the attacks of Voldemort. A third year Hufflepuff lost his parents and younger sister during a Death Eater raid, and it was a long time before he was seen in classes again.  
  
Harry had been horrified when he realized just how many people were going to die in this war. He hadn't been around for the first one with Voldemort, and he had never seen any numbers from that one, though he could probably have asked Hermione and got and exact number of muggles and wizards alike.  
  
Throughout the year, Harry had been working his way through the mysterious book he got for his birthday, with all of the curses and jinxes and hexes, feeling that the knowledge would probably aid him before the end, if he came face to face with Voldemort again, as was more than likely. He had continued to work with Lupin and Snape for his defense classes, and he had mastered both forms of apparition.  
  
And as the poor Hufflepuff learned of his parent's death, something inside Harry snapped. He just felt he couldn't take it anymore, that all of the death was too much for him. He realized that, maybe Dumbledore, and Snape, and Remus and Sirius had been right, that maybe he was too young to deal with it. The others had all been through Voldemort's first uprising and they knew what to expect, whereas the entire thing caught Harry completely off guard.  
  
And so it was that Harry, the fifteen year old 'boy-wh0-lived', resolved to make an end of Voldemort, or make an end to himself in the attempt. (I know, it's been done before, Harry loses his temper and goes to kill voldie, but whatever, I've been planning it this way since August)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Harry, you're going to be late for dinner!" Ron yelled at Harry who was still dawdling in their dormitory, doing whatever it was that Harry did.  
  
"You guys go on," Harry yelled back at Ron and Hermione, "I'll be along in a minute."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry had been looking slightly off-color the last few days, and he was getting sick of being asked that question.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said in exasperation, "I'm fine. Just go on guys, I'll catch up in a minute!"  
  
Not wanting to further provoke Harry's wrath, they hurried on out the portrait hole, yelling their good-byes to Harry over their shoulders.  
  
"What do you think is up with him?" asked Ron. "He's been acting sort of strange lately."  
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione worriedly, "but I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry sat on his four-poster looking through his things of value: invisibility cloak, marauder's map, and most importantly, photo album of his parents. Everyone else had gone down to dinner all ready so he wasn't going to be disturbed. He continued to stare at these things for a few more minutes, but then seemed to make up his mind about something. He grabbed a loose piece of parchment from his trunk and a quill and inkbottle, and scribbled something down quickly. He then placed the wet parchment on Ron's bed, packed his trunk away, and headed out of the common room.  
  
He crept silently down the many staircases, not wanting to be seen or heard. He stopped suddenly as a pair of Slytherins were heading up from the dungeon into the Great Hall. As they disappeared through the doors, Harry continued on quietly, past the Hall and to the front doors.  
  
He placed his hand on the handle and began to pull, when he heard behind him, "Going somewhere, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry spun around and came face to face with Snape, who apparently was also heading to dinner late. "Yes," he replied and continued opening the door, until Snape grabbed his cloak and stopped him.  
  
"And, if may I ask, where are you going?"  
  
Harry sighed in frustration. "You can ask, though you probably won't get much of an answer."  
  
Snape eyed him coldly. "Watch your tone, Potter," he warned. "Now, where are you going while the rest of the school is at dinner?"  
  
"I- well, I," he struggled to get the words out, as Snape watched him carefully. He finally gave up and dropped the mental barrier that had been in place for days and let his feelings out, to the least likely of people.  
  
"I'm going to find Voldemort," he announced, barely registering the look of astonishment on Snape's face. "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him once and for all, or die trying. I can't take this anymore. I don't know how you got through his first rise to power, with all the death and disappearances, but I can't take this one. I'm sick and tired of it all, and if I can't stop it, then I don't want to witness it." Harry was silent while Snape registered all of that. Finally, after several tense moments, he spoke.  
  
"Potter, you can't possibly be serious! For starters, how would you even know where to go or look?"  
  
"Little Hangleton," Harry said defiantly. "In his father's old house. I've seen it before, two summers ago in a dream, and I have dreams sometimes and that's where it looks like they are."  
  
"And what about your friends, and your godfather?" Harry began to look somewhat uncomfortable. "Your parents?"  
  
As soon as Snape said it, he knew it was a mistake. Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and his voice was low and threatening when he answered.  
  
"Thanks to Voldemort, I don't have any parents," he said slowly and quietly.  
  
"Even so," argued Snape, "they wouldn't want you to martyr yourself for their sake!" Harry stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Is that what you think this is?" he asked. "You think I want to become a martyr? It's much more complicated than that! I have no reason to want people to see me as a saviour or a martyr! I'm not doing this for revenge! For once, I want to be selfish! I am doing this for me, so that, no matter what happens, I don't have to wake up to the news of another death, another disappearance." He paused and looked at Snape.  
  
"If you're going to stop me, do it now," he said quietly. Snape said nothing and didn't move, hardly daring even to breathe. Harry turned back around to the door and jerked it open. He began to walk quickly out of the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Harry, wait," Snape called after him. Harry paused and turned around. "Be careful and good luck." Harry nodded his thanks and walked quickly out of site, disappearing into the dusk.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
When ten minutes had passed and Harry didn't show up at dinner, Ron and Hermione dashed back up to Gryffindor tower. They found a note from Harry on Ron's bed:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione, I've decided to go and look for Voldemort. By the time you get this, I will already be gone, so don't bother looking for me. If I don't come back, I'm leaving the invisibility cloak and marauder's map for the two of you to use, and the photo album of my parents to Sirius and Remus. If, by chance, Voldemort happens to die and I don't return, please don't look for me. I will return if I am not dead in my own time.  
  
You are the best friends I could ever ask for. Please give my regards and love to Sirius and Remus.  
  
Harry  
  
They ran back down to dinner without stopping, nearly tripping down the stairs twice. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, they found Dumbledore and Snape coming out of it with somber expressions. Hermione, with tears in her eyes, shoved the note into Dumbledore's hands. He read it through and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "but there is nothing we can do for him at this point."  
  
A/N: Oooh, exciting, lol.  
  
I know this chapter isn't as long as it should be, but I figured shorter chapters more often will work easier for me, so sorry!  
  
Thanks to reviewers! Review again, pretty pretty pleez!  
  
Again, sorry about how I jumped ahead so much, but I have to get this done in 2 months, so that's how it's gonna have to be!  
  
I hope to get the next chapter up soon!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~* 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanx to all reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: MINE, ALL MINE!!! Okay, not really, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.alas!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
That night Hermione cried herself to sleep, Ron sat silently in his bed staring at the ceiling, and both Professors Dumbledore and Snape sat in their offices with their heads in their hands. And all of them were wondering whether they would see the famous Boy-Who-Lived again.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Potter crept quickly and silently through the Hogwarts grounds, careful not to be visible from Hagrid's hut. He made his way to the whomping willow, picked up a long stick, and prodded the knot on the trunk, allowing for his entrance into the passage below the tree.  
  
He walked, crouched over because of the low ceiling, all the way to the end of the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack, the supposed haunted house in Hogsmeade. Since this house was not on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry had the ability to apparate from it. He chose this path so as to avoid any questioning people on the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
Once he reached the house, he stopped and concentrated on the Riddle house of Little Hangleton. Though he had never been there, he could easily envision the house from images in his dreams. He closed his eyes, and in seconds found himself standing on the road in front of the large house. Apparently he had set off some kind of alarm from within, for just at that moment, several Death Eaters rushed out of the house, wands drawn.  
  
Harry made no move to stop them. They surrounded him and one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Harry recognized the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. "What a pleasure to see you." Malfoy took the wand from Harry's hand and bound his wrists with a wave of his own wand. "I'm sure our master will be delighted."  
  
Harry said nothing and allowed himself to be led into the house, up many staircases and into a large parlor, it seemed. And in a chair in the middle of the room was Voldemort. He smiled dangerously upon seeing who Malfoy led into the room and waved his wand so the bonds on Harry's arms disappeared.  
  
"Harry Potter. I wondered if I'd be seeing you before the summer. And to what do I owe the honor of your esteemed presence?" He spoke almost courteously, as though mocking Harry. A Death Eater who had been standing in the corner advanced on Harry.  
  
"Surely, here is your chance, My Lord," he said. "Kill him now before something happens and he gets away again!" The Death Eater raised his wand to perform a curse on Harry, but Harry was quicker.  
  
He pulled his second wand from within his robes and aimed it at the approaching Death Eater. "Sufriera," he said, and the Death Eater dropped his wand and shrieked as a burning sensation was working its way through his body. On instinct, Harry put a shield around himself seconds before a cruciatus curse smashed into it where his head would have been. He stunned the Death Eater who threw it (Malfoy) and turned menacingly on the other two Death Eaters in the room. They seemed to think better of attacking him and left their wands un-drawn.  
  
Voldemort was chuckling, not seeming at all worried that a fifteen year old boy had just defeated two of his servants. "So, you've become a better dueler that most of my Death Eaters, how interesting. Though that's hardly surprising," he added on afterthought. "Has Snape been teaching you things?" he asked. "He was an exceptional dueler himself, pity I lost him to Dumbledore."  
  
He rose from his chair and walked closer to Harry, whose scar had begun to twinge slightly. "And what may I do for you, Mr. Potter? I hardly believe you came here for no reason on your own." Harry suppressed the urge to shudder at the snake-like voice and face.  
  
"I want a duel," he said simply. "No Death Eaters, no snakes, just you and me."  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrows slightly at this statement. "A duel? And do you think that you, a fifteen year old student who happens to get lucky a good many times, are prepared to face me, the greatest Dark Lord in centuries?"  
  
Harry stared, unmoving and unblinking, right into Voldemort's red eyes.  
  
"I guess we'll find out."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around four in the morning, everyone in Hogwarts, students and professors alike, woke up at exactly the same moment, feeling a low, dull pressure on their minds that left just as suddenly as it had come.  
  
"Whoa, Dean," said Seamus Finnigan, "did you just feel something funny?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Dean, "Felt like some kind of throb in my head, woke me up!"  
  
In dormitories all around the school, students began talking and theorizing about what could possibly have happened that caused that to occur. All the Gryffindors filed down into the common room and sat around talking. After several minutes, Professor McGonagall appeared in the portrait hole.  
  
"If everyone would please calm down and listen!" she said loudly. "The pulsation you all just felt in your heads was from an extensive unleash of magical power, which usually occurs when a particularly strong witch or wizard dies. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you at this time, so if you all would just try to go back to sleep, I will get back to you once I find out more from Professor Dumbledore." She looked at Ron and Hermione as she said this, and once she finished she beckoned them over to her.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wishes you to accompany me back to the staff room, so if you do not mind being seen in your pajamas, would you please follow me."  
  
"Does it have to do with Harry?" Hermione asked, unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
"I don't know," said McGonagall sympathetically. "But we are trying to find out as quickly as possible."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry dodged the killing curse for what felt like the billionth time that night. He just put a shield up for other things, but there was no blocking that one, just dodging it.  
  
Voldemort had agreed to a duel, smirking in amusement at Harry's quiet confidence. The thought of the fifteen year old boy actually defeating him was absurd, as all the Death Eaters seemed to think as well.  
  
But at the moment, they both seemed rather hard put to the test as the duel continued on into the night. They were both breathing very heavily and both had sustained minor injuries from the other, though nothing threatening.  
  
Harry threw a fire curse at Voldemort, who quickly moved aside and sent a curse in return to Harry.  
  
But this time, Voldemort didn't miss.  
  
The curse hit Harry's leg, and it felt like all the bones were shattered. Harry gasped in pain and fell to his other knee. Voldemort took this moment of distraction to disarm Harry, and he was left without a wand. Harry pulled himself painfully to balance on one foot.  
  
"So this is how the famous Harry Potter ends," Voldemort said in his hissing voice. "I told you that a fifteen year old wizard would stand no chance against the greatest sorcerer that ever lived. Though, I must admit, you fought bravely. Perhaps even more so than your father." He paused a moment, looking triumphantly at Harry, whose eyes hardened. "But it doesn't matter. You will die the same way." He raised his wand to perform the final curse that would rid him of Harry Potter forever.  
  
But unknown to Voldemort, while he spent all this time making a mockery of Harry's foolish notion of beating him, Harry was discreetly mumbling words under his breath. For there was one thing in particular that could cause a lot of damage without a wand. And that was a jinx.  
  
"Avada." but Voldemort's words caught in his throat. He looked in horror at Harry, and realized what he was doing. He sent a curse at him, trying to distract him from speaking and break the spell. The curse hit Harry full in the chest, but he kept on mumbling, the words becoming more clear as he came closer to achieving his goal. The particular jinx Harry was using, he got from the mysterious book he received for his birthday. It was supposed to stop the heart from beating, and thus kill the recipient. It was very difficult, and there were very few records of it successfully killing anyone.  
  
Voldemort's face began to look panicked. Harry spoke clearer, "Quil ye ish faro teem." Voldemort raised his wand in the air and sent red sparks up to call for the aid of the Death Eaters. Within seconds they all apparated at the sight of the battle, outside of the town of Little Hangleton.  
  
But they were too late.  
  
Just when Harry thought he could continue no longer, that he would black out from the pain, he saw Voldemort give a final forced roar of rage. And then he collapsed.  
  
Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in centuries, was dead.  
  
As soon as Harry was sure he was dead, he focused all of his power on apparating, the type that takes you to an unknown location that will help you. The magical blast from the death of Voldemort knocked out all of the Death Eaters who had just apparated to the spot. But Harry was already gone, before it could affect him.  
  
He felt his feet land on the hard ground. His shattered leg crumpled under him, and he passed out soon afterwards, from pain and blood loss and weariness.  
  
And thousands of miles away in Hogwarts, students and professor alike were waking up from the magical blast caused by the death of Voldemort.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
A/N: WHOA! That was exciting to write! Sorry if it went too fast, I'm not very good at the action scenes.  
  
Well that was the big important part of the story, but it's not over yet. A couple more chappies to go!  
  
THX to all reviewers! PLEEZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER IN PARTICULAR!!! I wanna know what you think about Voldie's death.  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~* 


	19. Chapter 19

DUMDUMDUM! Ooh, we get to find out what happens to Harry now!  
  
THANKS SOOOO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS! You all rose magnificently to the challenge of reviewing.I haven't had so many reviews in one day for a VERY long time. I got home from school expecting a couple and had about ten (That's pretty good for me) And most people seemed to like my ways of killing Voldemort, which sort of surprised me, but COOL!  
  
Azul (Wise one): I understand what you mean about not including things that don't involve this story. However, I think I mentioned it would involve another story I want to do if I have time after I finish this one, that would be a continuation of sorts, but would focus around a different character. That is why I put it in there.  
  
Disclaimer: I know, I know, it ALL is JKR's.sucks to be me  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hermione and Ron sat in the teacher's lounge, still in their pajamas, with Professor Lupin and Sirius. They were awaiting any news, either from Dumbledore himself or an owl. Dumbledore had immediately gone to the Ministry to find out what he could about the mysterious blast of magical power. They were all very nervous and jumpy, and when Professor McGonagall tapped Hermione on the shoulder to offer her a cup of tea, she just about knocked it out of her hands.  
  
Hermione had been thinking about what McGonagall had said about that usually occurring when a particularly strong witch or wizard dies. She voiced her thoughts to Professor Lupin and Sirius.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said that a blast of power like that would usual happen when a very powerful person dies, and the magic leaves their bodies. If." she paused, wondering what the best way was to word this. "If Harry had actually died, would he really be that powerful, to cause everyone to wake up like that?"  
  
Lupin sighed. "I've been wondering the same thing myself," he admitted. "You wouldn't think so, but then." he trailed off, remembering what Snape had said the one day after Harry's apparating lesson: 'The boy is very powerful, you know.' Lupin looked up and met Snape's eyes, who had seemingly overheard everything that had been said as he was sitting silently in the corner. ".you never know."  
  
Hermione nodded and felt tears in her eyes again. Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
After the better part of an hour, Dumbledore finally returned. Everyone immediately quieted and waited for him to speak. He looked around at all their somber and fearful faces, and he beamed.  
  
"Wonderful news!" he announced. "Voldemort," most people flinched, "is dead!"  
  
There was cheering from everybody for several minutes. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.  
  
"However," he said, "the whereabouts of one Mr. Potter are not currently known." He looked into the crushed faces all around him. "I wouldn't give up hope though," he said encouragingly. "The Death Eaters who were there at that time were all knocked unconscious, presumably by the magical blast, and Harry wasn't to be found among them, meaning he was able to apparate before the blast came. He may have been injured severely, and his wand was found near Voldemort, but I believe he will return in time. It is possible that he himself fell unconscious after apparating. We will just have to wait."  
  
"But Albus!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, "Why not send people to search for him?"  
  
"He left a note," answered Dumbledore patiently, "for Mister Weasley and Miss Granger, asking that we not start looking for him if he disappeared. It also said that if he was still alive, he would return in his own time, and I strongly believe that he will." He looked around once more. "Well, may I suggest that you all return to sleep, and may it be the best sleep you've had in a long time, knowing the Voldemort has fallen! And house heads, would you please inform your house of these happenings, and don't discourage them if they wish to have celebrations, as long as they aren't physically harming anyone or anything."  
  
The crowd began filing out of the room. "Oh, and one last thing!" called Dumbledore. "Due to problems the first time Voldemort fell, the Ministry is fining fifty galleons from any wizard caught on muggle streets without wearing the proper attire," he said, his eye twinkling madly. Anyone near Professor McGonagall could hear her muttering:  
  
"As they very well should! In broad daylight, visible to everyone."  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
Harry Potter opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again immediately, blinded by a bright light. He opened them again, more cautiously this time, and sat there a few minutes, blinking, trying to adjust to the light. When he finally did, he realized he was in a strange room that he had never seen before. He was lying in a large bed, covered in a deep blue comforter.  
  
As he sat taking in his surroundings, all the memory of what had happened came flooding back to him. The duel with Voldemort, the jinx.and Voldemort.Voldemort was dead. He realized he had apparated, though he had no idea where he was. He supposed Remus and Snape had been right, that it took you to a helpful place, since he seemed to be relatively well taken care of.  
  
As he was pondering all of this, the door to the room opened, and a short woman with long dark hair entered. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized he was awake. Then she smiled.  
  
"Hello," she said warmly. "It's good to see that you're finally awake. My name is Alora."  
  
"Err.Hello," Harry replied awkwardly. He wondered slightly at what she meant by 'finally awake'. "Um, how long have I been here? Wherever here is."  
  
"You've been here." she stopped and counted in her head. "Nearly three weeks."  
  
"Three weeks!" Harry shouted and tried to jump from the bed, though she pushed him back down. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well," she said grimly, "you were pretty banged up when we found you. You were covered in blood and bruises, and had suffered from severe magical shock. My husband's a trained medi-wizard though. Do you remember how you got here?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"I.I apparated," he said faintly. 'Three weeks!' he thought in panic. 'What about Ron and Hermione and Sirius.'  
  
The woman.Alora, she had said her name was, frowed slightly. "Are you okay," she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," answered Harry. "Thank you for everything you've done for me," he said quickly, not wanting to appear ungracious. "But I have to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore, or someone, do you have an owl I can use?"  
  
"Oh, you go to Hogwarts?" she asked in delight. Harry just stared at her questioningly. "Of course, I should have realized as you do have an English accent." she looked down at his bewildered face and smiled. "You're not in England anymore," she said gently, "you're in the U.S."  
  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "But you don't have an American accent."  
  
"I used to live in England too," she said. "My husband and I both went to Hogwarts as well. Though I haven't been back there in over twenty years, since Voldemort's first uprising. He didn't have as much influence over here." She started, as though just remembering something important. "Oh, he's dead, did you know?" Harry struggled to hide a grin. "He was killed the same night we found you actually. The ministry doesn't know who did it, or they aren't saying if they do. Oh well, it hardly matters, just as long as the Dark Lord is dead."  
  
"Yes," agreed Harry.  
  
"I lost a brother to Voldemort, actually," said Alora.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." began Harry, but Alora cut him off.  
  
"He didn't kill him, if that's what you think. But my brother joined him, after he finished school. That's part of the reason I left England too. I haven't heard anything of him for a very long time. I would assume he's locked up in Azkaban with the reat of them." She sighed.  
  
"What's his." Harry started to ask his name, but just then the door burst open and a small man stepped in the room.  
  
"Well hello!" he exclaimed. "I thought I heard voices in here!"  
  
"This is my husband, Sid," she said to Harry. "I was just talking about Voldemort finally being killed," she said pleasantly, "Still no word on who it was?"  
  
"Nope," answered Sid. "I can't imagine why no one knows. Whoever did it would probably be just dying for the fame and publicity. They would be a hero!"  
  
"Oh, it's probably not all it's cracked up to be," said Harry before quickly shutting his mouth. He didn't want these people to know who he was, if they already didn't. Sid and Alora just shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyway," Harry started, "Is there any possibility that I might be able to owl Professor Dumbledore and tell him where I am?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course.?" Sid paused. "What did you say your name was?"  
  
"I-uh.Harry." He'd never actually told either of them his name yet.  
  
"Well actually," interjected Alora, "If you wanted to go back to Hogwarts, you would get there quicker than the owl."  
  
"Oh," Said Harry, feeling foolish. "Can I go back now then?" Sid laughed.  
  
"Well you're not going anywhere by yourself!" he said. "That one leg of yours was damaged pretty badly, and you probably won't be able to walk properly on it for a while. But we'll go with you, after you get a bit to eat."  
  
And so they had a quick meal. Sid and Alora didn't question Harry too much on how he had gotten hurt so badly, seeming to sense that he didn't really want to talk about it. They were both very impressed though when he told them he was only fifteen and he could apparate.  
  
After they finished eating, they decided they were going to apparate to Hogsmeade. They couldn't floo, because the Floo system is set up between different fireplaces and you wouldn't be able to get across the ocean.  
  
When they reached Hogsmeade, they got a carriage (one of the horseless sort) to take them up to the school. Harry realized that Sid had been right, and he couldn't walk on his leg very well. They gave him a small sort of staff to use while walking to help him a little.  
  
As they approached the doors of Hogwarts, Harry felt a twist of apprehension in his stomach. What would the rest of the school think of him now? Would he be seen as a hero, or would people think he was dangerous, and avoid him? Harry pondered these questions.  
  
They entered the school, which was eerily quiet since everyone was in class. Harry turned on the spot uncertainly, wondering where to look for Professor Dumbledore since he didn't know the password into his office.  
  
He figured he would just go to McGonagall's office, when he heard a familiar sound coming up the long corridor. A sound that sounded suspiciously like.  
  
"Fawkes!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You know him?" asked Alora in amusement.  
  
"Yeah, he's Dumbledore's phoenix. We've met," replied Harry.  
  
Fawkes began heading back down the opposite hallway, so Harry followed. Within a few minutes he found himself outside Professor Lupin's office. He could hear muffled voices from within.  
  
"-three weeks! Don't you think it's about time." Harry recognized Sirius's voice shouting angrily.  
  
"He specifically said he didn't want anyone looking for him," came Remus's calm soothing voice.  
  
Harry opened the door quietly. Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore were standing talking, presumably about him, but all of their backs were to Harry, Sid, and Alora. The three (or really just Remus and Sirius while Dumbledore looked on with an amused expression on his face) continued to argue about it.  
  
After they had been standing there for a little while, Fawkes sang out and flew over to Dumbledore. The three turned around in surprise, thinking they were alone. There was a stunned silence until.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius shouted, and ran over to him and flung his arms around Harry's neck. Harry laughed and hugged him back, and soon they pulled Remus into the hug as well. When he pulled away, Harry saw that Dumbledore was beaming at him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, it is wonderful to have you back." His eyes strayed over to Alora and Sid whose eyes widened slightly as they realized who Harry was. "Though I must say, you have brought a couple of very unexpected guests with you. Sid, Alora, it's a pleasure to finally see you again. It has certainly been a long time." He shook both of their hands.  
  
"You're the one who defeated Voldemort, aren't you? Harry Potter." said Alora. "You don't carry quite the fame in the U.S. as you do here, so I didn't recognize you, but of course I've heard the name."  
  
"Harry, you didn't even tell your saviors who you are?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Harry just shrugged. "Would you tell us the whole story then?" Harry nodded and began to talk. He told of the Death Eaters and the duel, and the curses and jinxes, up until the final moment when he apparated, apparently at Alora and Sid's house.  
  
"Most impressive," Dumbledore said somberly. "No one could have expected any more from you. Though, if I may ask, where did you learn the jinx and everything else?"  
  
"Well, I got a book," admitted Harry. "For my birthday. I don't know who gave it to me, but it had curses and jinxes and spells.more advanced things then I've actually learned yet here. I've been reading that all year."  
  
"You never told me about it!" objected Sirius jokingly. "And I'm supposed to be your Godfather!" Harry grinned.  
  
"As I said Harry, it's wonderful to see you again," said Dumbledore. "Perhaps you'd like to go to your class now, potions, I believe, and say hi? I'm sure Professor- everyone would be very delighted to see you." He looked uncertainly at Alora as he said this. "I have a few things I have to discuss with Alora and Sid here.Perhaps Sirius would like to accompany you? Oh, and here is your wand. It was found near Voldemort." He handed Harry his lost wand.  
  
"Okay," said Sirius, and he and Harry began making their way to the dungeons, Sirius supporting Harry slightly because of his injured leg.  
  
When they reached the dungeons, Harry slipped inside the room very quietly, Sirius after him. Snape was busy writing directions down on the board, and no one saw them enter the classroom. Harry and Sirius sat down in a dark corner of the room, and Harry pressed a finger to his lips to tell Sirius to be quiet.  
  
When Snape finished writing the directions, he stalked over to his desk and began marking papers, not noticing the silent pair in the dark corner. Harry thought for a moment, and then took out his wand and summoned a few ingredients from the side of the table of the pair of people closest to him, while they were busy talking to each other. There was a spare cauldron on the table, and Harry got to work mixing the few ingredients into it.  
  
"Dragon scales." he murmured, "knotgrass, lacewings." As he added the last item, the cauldron exploded, just as he had intended.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom," said Snape, without even looking up, "How many cauldrons is that this year.?"  
  
"Err-Professor, it wasn't Neville," Hermione objected timidly. The rest of the class looked around in surprise. None of them bothered to even pay attention anymore when cauldron's exploded, as Neville was doing it constantly. Everyone saw at the back of the room, the cauldron Harry had used with a cloud of smoke around it, and when the smoke cleared everyone looked in stunned silence at Harry's grinning face.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione shouted simultaneously. Snape looked up in surprise and saw Harry and Sirius in the dark corner. Hermione and Ron jumped up and ran over to him, smothering him with hugs. He caught bits of what both were saying.  
  
".didn't think we'd ever see you again..." ".wondered what had happened..." ".worried us sick."  
  
Harry just laughed and hugged them some more. He looked up after a few moments and saw Snape standing there looking at him, almost smiling.  
  
"Class dismissed," he said, and everyone began packing away their books. All the Gryffindors stopped to pat Harry on the back and say hi. What Harry found odd though, was that a lot of the Slytherins hurried past, almost looking frightened of him.  
  
Once everyone was gone except for Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Snape, Snape walked over to the group.  
  
"I'm very pleased to see you have returned," he said courteously, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, and walked back to the front of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," answered Harry.  
  
The group left the dungeon, eager to go and talk about things from the last three weeks, when Dumbledore's voice came over the school through the magical megaphone used for Quidditch games.  
  
"All classes are dismissed," he said, and that was it.  
  
As they headed up to Gryffindor tower, they passed Dumbledore and Alora coming down the hallway and headed for the dungeons. Alora had tear stains down her face, and Dumbledore had a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what that's all about," Harry said aloud after they had passed out of earshot.  
  
"I would imagine it has something to do with Snape," replied Sirius.  
  
Harry looked at him quizzically. "Why Snape?"  
  
Sirius looked at him in surprise. "Don't you know who she is?" At Harry's bewildered face, he said, "Apparently not. Her name is Alora Kelley, now that she's married. But that wasn't her name, obviously, while she was at school. She was a few years below myself. She's Snape's sister."  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm weird, I know. I think there's only gonna be one more chapter, *tear*  
  
Again, thanks to all reviewers. If you loved me, you'd review again. :P  
  
If you hated that chapter.that makes two of us! I had a hard time getting that one to flow properly, more dialogue then is easy to deal with. But hey, at least it was longer than the last few chapters! I hope to update soon!  
  
*~Lexi Lupin~* 


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour! Comment allez vous?  
  
Okay, last chapter? Well, I don't know until I've written it, so I guess we'll see.  
  
CEDAR POINT ROCKS! I was there opening day, that 420 foot coaster is AWESOME!!! Intense, but awesome! Heeheehee, I'll write the story now  
  
Disclaimer: It ALL belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the occasional made up character, which I suppose is mine! ALL MINE!!! HAHAHA!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Snape's sister!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had stopped dead in their tracks after Sirius's startling announcement.  
  
"B-But." Harry stuttered, unsure of what to say. "But she's nothing like him! She was so nice and." he trailed off, at a loss for words.  
  
"Well," said Sirius, "No one ever said people in the same family have to act the same way. Just look at your mother and her sister! Everyone was really surprised when Alora started school, we all thought she would be evil like her older brother. But she was put into Ravenclaw and everyone really liked her. Even more surprising was that Severus never seemed to hold it against her. I never saw him angry or mean to her."  
  
"How do you know who she is?" Hermione asked Harry. "I've never seen her before."  
  
"Well, that's a long story..." Harry began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape was pondering the sudden and unexpected return of Harry Potter, when a knock on the dungeon door broke his thought. 'Now who could that possibly be?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Enter," he called. Albus Dumbledore walked cheerfully into the room, leading a nervous-looking young woman with him. Alora had stopped crying but she was now filled with nervousness and an unexplainable fear of what was going to happen.  
  
"Ah, Severus," said Dumbledore, and Snape got the distinct impression that he was up to something. "I trust you found the return of our Mr. Potter most astounding?"  
  
"Yes, indeed I did," answered Snape slowly, eyeing the woman behind Dumbledore curiously. She seemed familiar to him, though he did not know who she was. "He showed himself, naturally, in the most loud and chaotic way possible." Dumbledore chuckled slightly at that.  
  
"Yes, I don't doubt that. Though, you can hardly blame him. He has been through a rough time and only just awoke this morning. He wouldn't have made it without the help of this person right here." He stood aside and gestured to the mysterious woman next to him, who was blushing slightly.  
  
Snape looked at her skeptically for a moment, wondering just what Dumbledore expected him to do now, shake her hand or give her a medal. He decided to figure out who she was first.  
  
"And you are.?" he questioned, and she looked up at him with fiery eyes. She took a large step forward and raised her hand and slapped him across the face, despite how much shorter she was than him.  
  
"You bastard!" she exclaimed, and then broke down into tears, bowing her head to the ground.  
  
Snape looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment, face stinging slightly, wondering what that was all about. Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows as though trying to give him a sign without actually speaking it. Snape just kept looking in bafflement between Dumbledore and the crying woman in front of him. After his eyes had made about the fifth circuit, he came to a startling realization.  
  
He reached forward and tilted the young woman's head up so that he could look into her eyes and at her face, tears now streaming silently down it.  
  
"Alora," he whispered softly, hardly daring to believe it. Many long years it had been since he'd said his last goodbye to her, before he went to his first meeting with the Dark Lord. 'Don't make the same mistakes I did,' he'd said, and left. And now, years later here she was, tears falling across her cheeks like they had as he'd walked out the door. He pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head, completely overwhelmed in such a short period of time.  
  
They stayed like that for a long moment as Dumbledore looked on, seemingly rather pleased.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. There was something of a party going on, as everyone had been let out of classes, but they were taking very little part in it and just enjoying each other's company. They had made a silent agreement not to talk about what had happened until Harry wanted to talk about it. He was obviously still battling something with himself about the matter, and he wasn't very keen on talking about it.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" came the excited squeak from the Creevey brothers. The jumped up in front of Harry, but for once, Colin didn't have his camera out and ready to go. Harry had the feeling that someone else had told him to put the thing away before accosting Harry.  
  
"Hi, Colin, Dennis," Harry acknowledged them both.  
  
"So, is it true? That you took on You- Know- Who all alone and killed him?"  
  
The whole room got suddenly quiet, for everyone in it had been wondering the same thing. Only Hermione and Ron had known, and they hadn't said a word about it; but there had been rumors. Harry sat unmoving, and Ron and Hermione looked stricken. After a couple of tense moments, Harry stood up and looked down at the Creevey brothers.  
  
"Yes," was Harry's simple reply.  
  
"O- Okay," stammered Colin, clearly uncomfortable at the attention he had drawn to the corner of the room. "Th- That's all then." he walked away quickly, not quite knowing how to respond to Harry's plain and simple answer.  
  
"Come on, guys, let's take a walk," said Harry, and everyone turned their attention back to whatever they had been doing before.  
  
They wandered somewhat aimlessly through the castle, going first up near the astronomy tower, then over to the third floor corridor, the forbidden one from their first year. As they were approaching the Great Hall, they heard footsteps coming up from the dungeon. As they passed by that staircase, they found themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy. The four just stared at each other in surprise, until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Malfoy," he acknowledged him, nodding his head slightly.  
  
Never blinking and barely moving, Malfoy said, "Potter," more courteously than was his habit. After a few awkward moments, Malfoy turned and continued heading on his way towards the library or something in that general direction. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall again.  
  
"Potter!" Harry heard someone calling him. He turned to see Malfoy walking back towards him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Malfoy reached a hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a wand. At first, Harry thought he was trying to attack them, but then he realized that Malfoy was offering the wand to him. He looked at Malfoy, puzzled, but took the wand. As he looked at it more closely, he realized that it was actually his! It was the wand that had been taken by Lucius Malfoy before he had taken him to Voldemort, his first wand. Harry looked up at Malfoy in amazement.  
  
"It is yours then?" asked Malfoy, and Harry nodded, speechless. "The- the aurors found it on my father when they were searching all the captured Death Eaters. I knew it wasn't his, and I had my suspicions."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said quietly. Malfoy nodded and turned back around and headed up the staircase.  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting," Ron said. "Though, he has been acting kind of different lately, since you left. All the Slytherins have, actually."  
  
"Let's just hope it lasts."  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius had a private dinner in Harry's extra room. Space had been cleared and food was piled on enough to feed thirty. It was a pleasant affair, as everyone was so glad to see everyone else again.  
  
After he ate, Harry decided to take a walk and think about what had happened. He hadn't really had much time to himself since waking up, and this was his first opportunity to be alone.  
  
He found himself sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid as it moved across in search of food. He was replaying his final confrontation with Voldemort in his mind when he heard someone sit down on the grass next to him. He didn't need to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Something bothering you, Harry?" asked Snape.  
  
"I..." Harry began, but couldn't think of how to express his worries. He sat staring into the lake for several long moments before he spoke again. "I killed Voldemort," he said. "I killed Voldemort using a jinx considered to be very powerful dark magic. Does that make me just as bad as he was? To have used such a thing?"  
  
Snape looked slightly taken aback, as though that wasn't the sort of thing at all that he had expected. He thought about this for a minute before replying.  
  
"Alright, let me answer your question with another question," he said. "Why did you kill Voldemort?"  
  
"I, well, I," Harry stumbled over his words. "I was tired of so many people dying, muggle and wizard alike. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I wanted to get rid of him."  
  
"And did it have anything to do with revenge, or power?" asked Snape softly. "Did you kill him to avenge your parents? To become more powerful than he was?"  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed. "My parents are dead, nothing will change that. And no, I have no interest in power, just peace." (A/N: sounds so corny, I know)  
  
"Then you killed him for a good cause. There is nothing wrong with wanting someone dead for the good of others. If you had killed him for revenge and power, then I don't think you would have returned, or if you had you would have been changed. Then I would say you were as bad as he had been. But you didn't, and you aren't. You are just the same Harry Potter, not some successor of Voldemort."  
  
Harry thought about all of this for a few minutes.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, and he smiled. "I think it does."  
  
"I never would have given you that book if I thought you would use it in ways harmful to yourself and others," Snape said.  
  
"You gave me that?" asked Harry incredulously. "I was wondering about that for a long time, before I gave up at least. "  
  
"Yes, it was I," admitted Snape. "I thought you might need it, ere the end. I suppose it turns out I was right."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Harry pondered. "Well, thank you," he said after a moments pause. "Thank you for everything."  
  
"You're very welcome," Snape said sincerely.  
  
"Everything's so different now," Harry mused. "Voldemort's dead, Sirius is free. I'll be living with him now, I suppose, and I'll never have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's again! Even Malfoy has changed, he was actually nice, in his own way, earlier today."  
  
"Well, as for that," Snape said, "He has been like that for a while. I don't think many of the Slytherins were truly as evil at heart as they seemed. They never are until later in life, when their parents begin to pressure them about things. It's like a chain reaction. I don't think you'll have many problems with Mr. Malfoy, now that his father is in Azkaban, and the evil influence put upon him is gone."  
  
"So it really never got out that I had killed Voldemort?" asked Harry. "I expected it would have, or someone would have started some sort of rumor at least."  
  
"Dumbledore took great pains to not make the fact known. I think he realized that you didn't want to make a big deal of it," Snape replied.  
  
"Yeah, he was right. Though I'm sure it will get out now that I'm back. Malfoy obviously knows, and now the entire rest of Gryffindor does. Colin Creevey.." he began muttering about prying little kids that should keep their noses in their own business.  
  
"Yes," said Snape wryly, "I'm sure by two in the afternoon tomorrow you'll be surrounded by annoying Daily Prophet journalists."  
  
"Well," said Harry, "I think I'll worry about that tomorrow." He yawned. "But now, I don't think I've ever been so tired in my life." He stood up, limping slightly on his damaged leg. "I'm going to bed. Ron and Hermione have probably worried themselves to the point of hysterics about where I went."  
  
Harry and Snape walked slowly back to the castle watched by eyes with half moon glasses, twinkling madly from the astronomy tower, that seemed very pleased that these two had worked out their differences and finally become friends.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: DONE, I'M DONE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
OKAY, SINCE I'M DONE, I EXPECT EVERYONE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, come on, if you really liked my story, you would just spare me 2 minutes to write me a comment on it.  
  
I'll probably put author notes up occasionally so that the story won't just get filed to the back.that way I might get more readers! So if you see that, it's not a new chapter.  
  
There will probably be another story vaguely related to this one, however under a different character combination (can't tell who!) So keep an eye out for new stories by moi.  
  
I think that's it! REVIEW!!!!!!!! ;P  
  
*~LEXI LUPIN~* 


End file.
